Mi Querida Enemiga
by Sofie Puckle
Summary: Hermione es una pieza importante en los planes de Voldemort, aparte de ser la novia de su letal enemigo: Harry Potter, ella es una chica con gran poder mental y aunque sea una sangre sucia, el Señor Tenebroso tiene algo muy especial para ella.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Personajes Ooc.

* * *

En la solariega casa que se postraba ante la colina más alta de Dover, muy cerca de los acantilados, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión entre los magos mas buscados de toda Inglaterra, y no era exactamente porque estuviesen desaparecidos.

Se había convocado una reunión de último momento por los rumores que circulaban a través de los susurros mágicos, en todo lados sonaba la noticia que el máximo contrincante del señor tenebroso no sentía miedo, que por primera vez estaba siendo feliz. El ministerio cubría cualquier información a petición del chico para proteger a la causa de su nueva emoción, ese era el motivo por el que los mortifagos necesitaban entablar una junta, para enterarse exactamente que era y que utilidad tenía.

- Mi señor- decía Rabastan- la información que nos ha proporcionado Snape no tiene relevancia.

- Exacto, ¿De qué nos puede saber que Potter tiene novia?- coincidía Dolohov.

- Si lo miran desde un punto útil- tercio Severus- la chica puede ser de gran ayuda.

- Tienes razón Snape- dijo Malfoy- podemos matarla y dejar desprotegido a Potter.

- Su novia no es su protectora- contesto Snape- pero les aseguro que El Señor Tenebroso puede encontrar una mejor utilidad que asesinarla.

- Me sorprende que lo pienses- se oyó una voz desde la silla más lejana y a la que no le daba casi la luz, Voldemort se acerco a la mesa dejando ver su decrepito rostro reflejado por las chispeantes llamas que rebozaban a su espalda- tengo unas ideas muy buenas.

- No estará hablando en serio- dijo incrédula Bellatrix- una sangre sucia no pude servir para otra cosa más que para ser asesinada.

- ¿Crees qué Lord Voldemort se equivoca?- pregunto frívolamente desde su asiento.

- Claro que no- titubeo la mujer- es solo que no le veo sentido.

- No es nuestra culpa que la mayoría de los presentes tengan un déficit mental muy elevado- bufó Snape, que estaba implicado en los planes que su señor estaba próximo a exponer.

- Veamos que tanto han entendido- dijo Voldemort- Lucius… ¿Cómo crees que reaccione el chico si le matamos a la novia?

- Lo más probable es que se quisiera vengar, estaría cegado por el sentimiento de desquite- objetó lo más rápido posible.

- Cierto, por lo que es deducible que Potter nos buscaría hasta darnos caza y no queremos que eso suceda, no ahora que se está volviendo tan poderoso- señalo Snape.

- Entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer?- se preguntaron más de uno- sería mucho peor secuestrarla.

- En eso te equivocas- volvió a hablar Voldemort- si la secuestramos en las vacaciones y logramos convertir todo el amor que le tiene a Harry Potter, en odio y la devolvemos el 1 de Septiembre sana y salva.

- Eso no nos sirve de nada.

- Claro que nos sirve y de mucho- vocifero- no sólo vamos a volverla contra él, sino que la convertiremos en el arma que me hará invencible.

- Seguimos sin entenderlo- dijo Bella, que fue la única que se animo a preguntar- no podemos deshacer su amor en un par de meses- expreso con asco.

- Está bien, a ver si así les queda más claro- de nuevo Snape participo en la discusión- Rabastan… ¿Tú amas a tu esposa?- el mortifago asintió- que tal si te digo que sacrificándola harás que el Señor tenebroso triunfe… ¿la sacrificarías?

- Claro que lo haría- respondió el hombre.

- Eso significa que no la amas ó no de una manera muy sincera- se burlo Snape- pero si ponemos en tu lugar a Potter.

Todos captaron la idea con esa comparación, el joven no podría asesinar a su novia solo para asegurarse de que el mundo mágico estaría a salvo, no lo haría si la amaba y eso era algo que Voldemort podía utilizar para volver impotente a Harry Potter.

- Algo me dice que no solo la queremos para eso- dijo Lucius- en ese caso simplemente la atraparíamos y le haríamos frente.

- Ese es el otro propósito de dejarla con vida- dijo Snape- gracias a ella, podríamos deshacernos del enemigo prematuramente…

Esta vez nadie entendió muy bien la idea pero no se animaron a preguntar, lo único que sabían ó por lo menos tenían es que Hermione no volvería a ser la misma después de esas vacaciones.

Voldemort había puesto todo su interés en esos planes desde que Snape había llegado con la noticia, en esos años llenos de derrotas había aprendido que el sentimiento que más repudiaba era el sentimiento que lo haría ganador esta vez… Si el amor había salvado repetidas veces a Harry, ¿Por qué no lo haría caer?

Algo que no pretendía compartir con sus allegados era lo que haría en los próximos días, algo que solo sabían él y Snape, lo que daría pie a sus propósitos de volverse invencible ante la comunidad mágica…Esta vez sus planes no tenían ninguna falla, por única ocasión la victoria sería suya.


	2. Capítulo 2: Dulce felicidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares mencionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la trama y sucesos son propiedad mía xD

**Advertencia: ****Personajes fuera de carácter (OoC), omisión parcial de Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo; cada tres espacios significa cierta separación de la trama (Esto para evitar poner signos: ***)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: **Dulce Felicidad.

Observaba el cielo y a cada una de las estrella que este contenía, quizás nunca disfrutaría una clase de astronomía tanto en su vida, aunque no estuviera poniendo atención sentía una profunda paz, todos estaban mirando hacia arriba sin mostrar atracción alguna por lo que veían.

Pero en ese momento Harry Potter podía afirmar que se sentía feliz, preocupado pero feliz, nunca en su vida había tenido lo que tenía ahora, en ese instante su novia, Hermione Granger, la cual también era su mejor amiga, estaba recargada en su regazo prestando todo su interés a las constelaciones, mientras la profesora Sinistra checaba la hora en su reloj para poder indicarle a sus alumnos que ya era hora del banquete de fin de cursos.

- Chicos, ha sido un placer estar con ustedes estos años- dijo Sinistra- pero es momento de que nos despidamos, ya que el curso que se avecina solo estudiaran aquello a lo que su vida estará dedicada- algunos asintieron y otros la vitorearon- ahora debemos dirigirnos al Gran Comedor para el banquete de fin de cursos.

Se encamino a la puerta y todos sus alumnos la siguieron, salvo Harry y Hermione que no se movieron de su lugar; el chico acarició su frondoso cabello, con cariño pasaba sus dedos entre largos mechones de pelo, Hermione estiro sus brazos para atraer la cara de su novio a la suya, y así poderle dar un beso en un ángulo muy extraño.

- Te amo y lo sabes- señalo la castaña, girando para estar frente a frente- no creo que haya otra que pueda hacerlo más que yo.

- ¿Estás segura?- pregunto el moreno, alzando una ceja- recuerda que detrás de ti hay una fila de brujas esperando por mí.

- Lo sé pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo te adoro- contesto Hermione dándole pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz y levantándose de su pupitre- además de que he sido tu amiga desde primer año… ¿Acaso crees que ellas te podrían dar lo que yo te doy?

- Si, claro- dijo imitándola, se paro y la siguió a la puerta.

- Entonces mi cariño, lealtad y amor… ¿Son reemplazables?- cuestiono indignada, fingiendo que se iba de ahí dejándolo solo en el aula.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo y corrió tras ella, cuando por fin la alcanzo, le llego por la espalda, la tomó por la cadera y la cargó, la chica comenzó a palmear los brazos de su novio, Harry la bajo y la beso, sus bocas se fundieron por minutos haciendo que sus labios se unieran en una cálida muestra de amor.

- Por favor- pidió Ron- sé que se aman… ¡Todo el mundo sabe que se aman! Pero no es mucho pedir que dejen de hacer eso frente a sus amigos.

Hermione y Harry se separaron, Neville los miraba asombrado por el tiempo que habían durado con ese beso, Ron estaba con los ojos blanquecinos, ambos se tomaron de la mano y encogieron sus hombros sin poder esconder su alegría; después de todo, en esos momentos no había mucho por lo que estar contentos, cada semana había una muerte ó alguna desaparición.

Los cuatro llegaron con retraso al Gran Comedor, donde ya estaban cenando los alumnos puntuales, Ron y Neville se sentaron en el primer lugar que vieron, mientras que Hermione jalo a Harry hasta un asiento cerca de Ginny.

- Se han salvado- se quejo Gin- Dumbledore nos ha dado un sermón enorme sobre El-Que-No- Debe-Ser-Nombrado…pfft…nos dio consejos y miles de advertencias, ¡Merlín! ¿Qué no se cansa?

- Tranquila- le expreso Hermione.

- Si, lo hace por nuestro bien- menciono Harry, mirando a Hermione con cariño al mismo tiempo que se servía comida en su plato de oro- no te quieres enterar de lo que me dice a mí en las clases privadas.

- En realidad…si quiero- dijo Ginny emocionada acercándose a Harry.

- Pero no te puedo decir- reitero Harry- sólo Ron y Hermione deben saber, aunque si te quita esa cara de amargada que te dejo su sermón... lo dice porque los Cobden y los Murdock, fueron asesinados, Alice y Stephen se quedaron solos, el ministerio le ha prohibido decir algo, ya que causaría pánico.

- Es por ello que le preocupa- afirmo Hermione apoyando lo que decía Harry- estamos a punto de ir a nuestros hogares, lejos del resguardo de Hogwarts.

- Tiene sentido- comento Ginny.

- Claro que lo tiene- asevero Harry- aunque yo no pueda regresar a casa de los Dursley, así que tampoco puedo gozar de estar en esa casa- bufo.

- Eso no me lo habías dicho- se sorprendió Hermione- ¿Dónde pasaras tus vacaciones?

- Con Dumbledore- contesto- está convencido de que en estos meses podemos encontrar otro Horrocrux, recuerda que son siete: el anillo, el guardapelo, la tiara, la serpiente, el diario y él- enumeró.

- ¿Están seguros de que solo hay siente fragmentos?- pregunto Ginny insegura.

- Solo es teoría, podría haber más pero según Dumbledore, Voldemort era muy supersticioso y como el número siete es mágico.

- Sigo creyendo que podrían ser más- divago Ginny- Si lo que quieres es no morir nunca, entonces ¿Por qué no hacer miles?

- Pero también podrían ser menos- agrego Hermione.

- No lo sé, lo único que tenemos asegurado es que dos ya no existen- dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que los postres desaparecían de las mesas y el director se levantaba para dar su discurso.

Dumbledore se tardo cerca de quince minutos en decir todo lo que considero importante para la seguridad de sus discípulos, en seguida hizo hincapié en que no debía estar solo nunca y que si era posible tuvieran protección mágica sobre sus hogares.

- …Deben recordar que están al acecho- termino el anciano director- ahora deben subir a descansar, el tren partirá temprano y habrá más de uno que no ha hecho su baúl.

El Gran Comedor se fue vaciando poco a poco, al final solo quedaban los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, Harry se despidió de ellos y les hizo ver que con lo mucho que habían aprendido en sus reuniones les podría servir en algunas situaciones.

Después de eso los miembros del ED, se separaron cada quien a su sala común, Ron, Ginny y Neville se fueron inmediatamente a sus dormitorios, sin embargo, Harry y Hermione decidieron que debían charlar un poco antes de dormir.

- Te voy a extrañar- dijo Harry, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá frente al fuego, él la tenía rodeada con su brazo y ella tenía sus piernas dobladas sobre el sillón, los dos miraban las llamas- no sé como resistiré dos meses lejos de ti.

- No seas dramático- se burlo Hermione- tú estarás haciendo una gran labor por la comunidad mágica, en cambio yo…

- Tú estarás resguardada en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, junto con tus padres- dijo Harry- ya están las habitaciones acondicionadas.

- Pero mis padres tienen planes- anunció la joven, preocupada por la respuesta de su novio-…quieren ir a Ámsterdam este año- protesto.

Harry suspiro repetidas veces, le molestaba que Hermione no estuviera en Inglaterra siendo cuidada por aurores y magos calificados pero le relajaba saber que en Ámsterdam no había mortifagos ni nadie peligroso.

- ¿Sabes? Desde que somos novios me siento mas inquieto- aventuró sin pensarlo muy bien- con respecto a tu seguridad.

- Esa postura es estúpida- dijo Hermione, acomodándose para darle un beso.

- No lo es, ahora que eres más que mi amiga, corres mucho mas riesgo…Voldemort buscara herirme y lo lograría si te hace algo.

- Es por ello que es mejor que yo no este en el país estas vacaciones, ¿no te parece?

Harry frunció los labios junto con el entrecejo, _¡Claro que no le parecía!_ estar lejos de ella era muy difícil, la sola idea lo mataba de preocupación, ni hablar de la idea de que le sucediera algo.

- Voy a estar bien- le aseguró Hermione acariciando su rostro que ahora se mostraba un poco frígido- ¿Qué podría ser lo peor que me podría ocurrir?

- Esa pregunta tiene miles de respuestas- dijo Harry con voz gélida, no le gustaba hablar del tema- y cada una es peor que la anterior.

- No te has preguntado lo que siento yo cada vez que pienso en que algún día te tienes que enfrentar a Voldemort.

- No estamos hablando de mi- atajo Harry.

Hermione se separo de él, cruzó los brazos sobre su abdomen y miro con furia a la chimenea, Harry se estaba portando como un imbecil, un novio estúpido cegado por su corazón y que no dejaba hacer su trabajo a la lógica.

- No estás enojada ó si?- pregunto Harry haciendo un mohín muy tierno para que su novia se riera.

- ¿Cómo podría estarlo?

Dejaron de charlar para desencadenar pasiones, prefirieron una sesión larga de besos a arreglar la diferencia que suscitaba un problema a futuro pero ¿Quien dejaría de lado aquella dulce felicidad?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero haya sido de su agrado, les agradezco haberse tomado su tiempo leyendo la introducción de MQE y les agradecería mucho más si comentaran al respecto.


	3. Capítulo 3: La despedida

- Harry, Harry- susurro Ron a su oído mientras Ginny agitaba a Hermione- ya es tarde.

- ¿Qué?

- El tren parte en una hora y aún no han desayunado- informo Ginny.

Harry y Hermione se exaltaron, por lo que se veía, ambos habían dormido en el sofá de la sala común, algo de lo que todos los Gryffindor se dieron cuenta al amanecer, la castaña no se detuvo para dar los buenos días a su novio, en cuanto le repitieron la hora había salido a su dormitorio para darse un baño y vestirse.

En cambio Harry, la miro extrañado y se volvió a sus amigos, les pregunto si ya habían desayunado pero ante la mueca de fastidio de Ginny prefirió no indagar más, imito a su novia y se fue a acomodar su baúl que yacía vació, mientras que su ropa estaba regada en su cama.

Media hora después, ya estaban listos, Harry bajo su baúl lentamente, todos se estaban despidiendo de sus amigos, Neville no pudo retener las lagrimas y abrazo a Ron, este le dio unas palmaditas algo tontas en las espalda, para demostrarle que de alguna manera también lo extrañaría.

Ginny blanqueo los ojos al mismo tiempo que se reía por la escena que protagonizaban su hermano y su amigo, Harry le pregunto por Hermione y en respuesta obtuvo a una Ginny dubitativa, el chico frunció el entrecejo, pensaba que Hermione estaría con su mejor amiga antes de partir, se detuvo a buscarla un poco pero no la localizo, estiro el cuello para ver si estaba en la sala común, sin embargo, por mas que lo intento, no la encontró.

Espero encontrarla en el Gran Comedor pero no estaba ahí, le pidió a Ginny que la buscara en su dormitorio, la pelirroja negó cuando Harry la miro insistente al bajar las escaleras, no estaba preocupado por donde podría estar, lo que le extrañaba era que no le hubiese mencionado nada.

Cuando llego la hora de partir a Hogsmeade para subir al tren, la vio salir del despacho de Dumbledore, no pudo evitar que Harry la viera llorar, parecía que durante esa hora estuvo llorando frente al director Dumbledore, Harry sin saber porque lo hacía y con el claro presentimiento de que jamás se enteraría se le acerco para abrazarla.

- Aquí está tu baúl- dijo mirando su varita que lo traía volando.

- ¡Oh! Gracias- le dio un beso tímidamente limpiándose la cara.

- Debe irse señorita Granger- comento el anciano director- el tren no tarda en partir.

- Si, vamos Harry.

- ¿Puedo acompañarlos al tren?- pregunto Harry, Hermione no había notado que él no llevaba su baúl, lo miro por un segundo y después paso su mirada a Dumbledore.

- Lo siento Harry pero es muy arriesgado- respondió el viejo, los jóvenes se decepcionaron un poco, Hermione tenía la esperanza de pasar todo el viaje en los brazos de su amado pero ahora ya ni siquiera lo vería en el transcurso al pueblo- aunque cabe la posibilidad de que Hagrid quiera acompañarte…Srita. Granger sería tan amable de ir por él, debe estar en el Gran Comedor aún.

- Sí, claro- dijo ella- ahora vuelvo, Harry le guiño un ojo.

- Debo decirle que su novia es excepcional, ha venido a pedirme que no te exponga a ningún peligro, no puedo creer que una mujer tenga tantas lagrimas- rió Dumbledore- no hay muchas como ella, con ese amor tan sincero, no creo que alguien se expondría de la manera en la que ella está dispuesta.

- No comprendo- dijo Harry observando la puerta por la cual Hermione se había perdido unos instantes atrás.

- No espero que lo haga, solo quiero que se de cuenta de lo afortunado que eres.

Harry asintió, aunque no llego a comprender del todo las palabras de su mentor, sabía muy dentro de sí mismo que era afortunado, no en la manera más amplia pues tenía la vaga costumbre de no pedirle a la vida más de lo que esta podría brindarle, ya que siempre lo perdía, así que si, Harry era afortunado, sólo y sencillamente porque en ese instante de los 16 años que llevaba con vida, tenía exactamente lo que deseo siempre, amor, el amor de su vida irrevocablemente.

Frunció el ceño por la filosófica situación en la que se vio, en realidad, Hermione era lo que necesitaba, lo acepto sonriendo satisfactoriamente, Dumbledore era un hombre sabio, sin duda, lo supo antes de que los chicos se dieran cuenta de que sus respectivos corazones estuvieran ligados por un lazo irrompible.

Los ojos azules se iluminaron al tiempo que los de Harry, la barba del maestro se altero hasta formar una sonrisa, sus ojos se llenaron de arrugas admirando la respuesta del chico frente a su maravillosa fortuna.

Harry asintió con gratitud, en lo que parecieron un par de horas de arduo trabajo cerebral, aparecieron el guardabosques y Hermione por el pasillo, la feliz pareja se miro con ilusión.

- ¿Listo para irte, Harry?- dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

- Por supuesto- contesto, las palabras de Dumbledore cobraban más sentido en ese momento, comenzaron a caminar, una vez en el vestíbulo Hagrid les dio espacio para que pudieran charlar.

- No debes preocuparte- le dijo Harry, secando sus silenciosas lagrimas con sus pulgares- piensa que no me puede pasar nada al lado de Dumbledore.

- Eres muy confiado- se quejo ella- Dumbledore será un mago muy experimentado pero… ¡Tú no!

- En ese caso piensa que si me pasa algo, fue porque hacía lo correcto- agrego él, Hermione lo abofeteo varias veces por sus palabras, no sabía cuan lastimeras podrían ser para ella, Harry solía pensar que nada más él guardaba una preocupación innecesaria ante la seguridad de ambos.

- Eres un imbécil…un estúpido- le reprocho golpeándolo, todos en el Vestíbulo la miraban.

- Es solo un pequeño pleito- dijo Harry a los curiosos con voz severa.

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por la seguridad del mundo mágico?- pregunto Hermione furiosa.

- Si pero solo mi vida, nunca sería capaz de sacrificar algo que amo- respondió Harry con suma franqueza.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de replicar, los aurores que estaban a cargo de llevar a los alumnos al tren ya estaban ahí, la Profesora McGonagall estaba formando filas para que no se extraviaran al salir.

- Lo lamento Potter pero no puedes ir con ellos- sentenció McGonagall- no me importa que el mismo Dumbledore te haya dado permiso, lo que importa es que el Ministro no lo cree oportuno.

- ¿Cómo? No vendrás con nosotros- preguntaron Ginny y Ron al unísono.

Harry negó, los chicos se miraron contrariados, Ginny no sabía como despedirse de él, Ron estaba ceñudo y Neville aún tenía los ojos hinchados, Hermione no lograba mirar a Harry sin soltar otra lágrima.

- No se pongan así- los animo Harry- Dumbledore me ha prometido que pasaré las ultimas dos semanas con ustedes- le dijo a los jóvenes Weasley.

- Ok, si no hay de otra- respondió Ginny- nos vemos- se despidió y se unió a la fila en la que Luna apenas acababa de unirse.

- Espero que logres encontrar todos los Horrocrux este verano- comentó Ron antes de darle un corto abrazo é igual que Ginny se mezclo en las filas.

Neville solo se despidió con la mano, tomó su baúl y con una última mirada de soslayo a Harry se perdió entre los magos que partían a su casa ese día.

- Supongo que este es el adiós- dijo Hermione sin poder evitar la despedida.

- En eso te equivocas- respondió Harry- es solo un hasta luego- dándole un corto beso en los labios- nos veremos en el próximo curso, sabes que no te podré escribir para que nadie nos pueda seguir pero eso no quita que no deje de extrañarte- Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo- oh, no quiero que sigas así, no me va a pasar nada, ya lo hablamos, tú mas que nadie sabe mis motivos para hacer lo que hago.

- No deja de ser injusto- reprocho ella- no puedo creer que…- Harry le puso el dedo en los labios para silenciarla.

- McGonagall nos está viendo- susurro Harry, no los miraba por el hecho de que la castaña estaba llorando ya que la profesora comprendía su posición, los miraba porque ya era hora de que Hermione se uniera a sus compañeros y partiera a casa.

- Te amo- gimoteó abrazándolo.

- Yo también y no tienes una idea de cuánto te voy a extrañar- contesto Harry, dejándose doblegar por las emociones que Hermione le había contagiado pero debía mostrarse fuerte y no demostrar su miedo al fracaso.

- Creo que tengo una idea muy cercana- manifestó Hermione haciéndose de su baúl y acercándose a la profesora que tendría que escoltarla hasta el grupo ya que era la única que quedaba.

Harry se quedo ahí mirándola, veía como se marchaba, bajo el manto de una ligera lluvia, sabía que no quería que se fuera, que quería que se quedara con él pero eso era imposible, también sabía que no tenía idea alguna de cuando la volvería a ver ó si la volvería a ver; así que en un arranque de pánico y amor se echo a correr para alcanzarlas.

No estaban muy lejos, Hermione se había detenido cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid como si hubiera presentido lo que Harry haría, lo vio correr hacía ella y como por instinto dejo caer su baúl é hizo lo mismo, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Harry la tomó por la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con su cabello y le dio el beso mas apasionado que habían tendido en su relación, aunque su sabor era algo más allá que una despedida, tenía el sabor de ser el ultimo.


	4. Capítulo 4: El secuestro

La profesora McGonagall tuvo que fingir una tos seca para hacer que se separaran, no pudo evitar conmoverse con ese beso, no dudo ni por un segundo que Potter amara a Hermione y por lo que se percibía, Hermione lo amaba aún más.

Los hubiera dejado seguir de no ser porque el tren partía en cinco minutos y la castaña estaba retrasada, si los dejaba disfrutar esos momentos ella tendría que llevar personalmente a la chica a su casa.

Hermione todavía con los ojos húmedos le dijo a Harry de nuevo que lo amaba y se despidió de él, McGonagall la hizo correr pero no eso no las haría llegar a tiempo así que en la entrada a los terrenos del Colegio la obligo a aparecerse en Hogsmade, llegaron a la estación en el momento justo, el Expreso de Hogwarts estaba dando el ultimo silbido antes de irse.

Se dirigió a la maestra con respeto para agradecerle por su paciencia y decirle lacónicamente adiós, subió al tren, paso los últimos diez minutos buscando a sus amigos, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, muchos se le quedaban viendo, Hermione no ponía atención en eso pues sabía que se debía a su noviazgo con Harry, eso había incrementado su popularidad en un cien por ciento, los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban de acuerdo con la relación pero Slytherin tenía el arma perfecta para herir a Potter, si ya le iba mal a la chica antes de hacerse tan popular, ahora los Slys no la dejaban ni un momento en paz.

Tuvo que detenerse un par de segundos para descansar, no podía cargar a base de magia el baúl en el tren porque debía dar un ejemplo a los alumnos de grados menores, pero se arrepintió al ver donde se había detenido, estaban frente al compartimiento del príncipe de Slytherin.

_ ¿No pudiste descansar en un lugar peor?_- pensó, en ese instante Draco Malfoy salía con su típica cara de asco.

- ¿Se te ha perdido algo, Sangre Sucia?

- No pero ya que lo mencionas creo que el olfato ya que no olí su singular aroma- dijo refiriéndose a los compañeros de Malfoy- no te preocupes ya me iba, no vaya ser que me de asco.

- Asco es el que nos has provocado- contesto Malfoy.

- ¿Pasa algo aquí?- pregunto la señora del carrito, inmediatamente Hermione negó y Malfoy con su singular gesto regreso a su compartimiento.

La chica se alejo de ese compartimiento y regreso a la búsqueda de sus amigos, aproximadamente después de cinco minutos los encontró en el último vagón, Neville estaba más animado, Ginny y Luna bromeaban con respecto a un artículo del Quisquilloso, Ron estaba enfurruñado cerca de la ventana, pero al ver a Hermione se levanto y como un caballero le ayudo a subir su equipaje.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto al ver su rostro, Hermione se veía decaída y meditabunda.

- Si, claro-respondió pero su voz se corto dos veces, estaba pensando en su pelea con Malfoy y en la despedida que le había dado Harry, se llevo los dedos a los labios y saboreo lo que quedaba del beso.

Después de eso, Hermione no volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, de dedico a llorar en silencio y sus amigos respetaban su tristeza, así que no intentaron animarla pues comprendían como debía sentirse por haberse alejado de Harry, pues se veían tan felices juntos, como si se complementaran el uno al otro y separarlos fuera un error.

El viaje fue tranquilo, habían llegado antes de lo esperado a King Cross, lo supieron cuando el tren dio una ligera sacudida para alentar el paso sobre los rieles, la última curva antes de saber que su destino estaba a unos metros.

Los gritos, gemidos, cuchicheos se hicieron presentes al parar definitivamente, los pasillos se llenaron se sonidos huecos por el golpeteo de los baúles en la pared, Hermione espero hasta que se hubiese vaciado para ponerse en marcha.

Bajo su equipaje con sorna, enjugándose las lágrimas para que sus padres no notaran sus emociones, Ron la espero en el pasillo así que juntos bajaron del vagón, el anden 9 ¾ estaba casi vació, los padres de Hermione aún no llegaban, solo estaban ahí los Sres. Weasley, la abuela de Neville y el padre de Luna, la castaña sintió una oleada de soledad…tenía un mal presentimiento.

Más allá, Narcisa Malfoy recibía a su hijo con una amplia sonrisa, pero la desvió para mirarla a ella con desden, como si se riera de algo gracioso, Hermione intento no darle importancia.

- ¿Cómo estas Hermione?- pregunto Molly, en cuanto saludo a sus hijos y ellos le indicaron que su amiga estaba triste, la joven contesto con unas orbes llenas de lagrimas- Oh, cariño, no te pongas así, Harry es un chico muy listo y no dejara que le pase nada solo por volver a ti.

- ¿Quién me lo puede asegurar?- respondió mas deprimida aún.

- Lo puedo hacer yo-terció Arthur Weasley-Dumbledore quiere a Harry como si fuera su nieto y créeme que lo protegerá.

La chica no creyó nada de lo que dijo pero asintió por mera cortesía, mientras esperaba a sus padres recordó la noche anterior, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Harry le había dicho "te amo" pasando la numero veinte, pero como acordarse si los besos que se daban la dejaban hiperventilando- río divertida mientras recordaba como su novio había hecho el intento de decírselo en francés- pero esa entretención fue bloqueada cuando llegaron los Granger.

- ¡Mione!-grito alegre su padre.

- Hola-dijo ella, enjugándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su sudadera.

- ¿Qué te sucede?-inquirió su madre- ¿Has peleado con Harry?

- No, son tonterías.-

- Nada que te haga llorar es tonto-dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo.

- Solo fue la despedida, me cuesta separarme de él-respondió avergonzada.

- Tranquila, mi amor- suspiro el Sr. Granger, abrazándola con un brazo y frotándole el hombro con cariño- lo veras en unos meses.

- Eso es lo que temo, que quizás no lo vuelva a ver.-

- Deja de atormentarte-la regaño su madre- ahora despídete que debemos ir por nuestras cosas para irnos a Ámsterdam en la noche.

- ¿Ta…Tan pronto?- tartamudeo por la sorpresa.

- Si, nos urge irnos ya, si corres peligro no debes estar en el país ni un día- apuntaron.

Hermione les hizo caso, les dijo adiós a todos y los siguió tras la barrera mágica que separaba el mundo mágico del muggle, caminaron entre los andenes 9 y 10 hasta la salida, donde los esperaba el coche escarlata del señor Granger, subieron su baúl rápidamente y partieron.

Llegaron a su casa en minutos, Hermione no pudo dejar de notar los cambios, cada mueble de la estancia estaba cubierto por sabanas blancas, como si la casa estuviera abandonada, sus padres la apuraron pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía moverse a ningún lado.

- Solo sube por tu maleta, ya la he preparado yo- índico la señora Granger, su voz parecía nerviosa.

Hermione obedeció, dejo su baúl en el vestíbulo y subió rápidamente, cogió la maleta preguntándose porque actuaban tan extraño cosas que no llego a contestar porque escucho gritos y forcejeos en el primer piso, al llegar a la escalera visualizó a su madre entre los brazos de Lucius Malfoy y a su padre tendido en el piso con la frente sangrando, Bellatrix Lestrange estaba sobre él con la varita colocada sobre su cuello, por lo menos había otros diez mortifagos a los que no conocía.

Saco su varita y comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra pero jamás se le ocurrió voltear a ver si alguien la estaba siguiendo, por lo que al tercer hechizo aturdidor, un brazo se enredo en su cuello, asfixiándola, lo que minutos después la hizo caer inconsciente.

- Imbécil- refunfuño Malfoy- más te vale que no la hayas matado.

- No creo, solo la he dejado sin sentido- contesto Draco, cargándola.

- ¿Qué haremos con ellos?- dijo uno de los mortifagos señalando a los padres de la chica.

- A ellos no nos han pedido que los llevemos- contesto Malfoy, la Sra. Granger soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio a su esposo y a su hija inconcientes é intento zafarse- solo mátalos.

Arrojo a la mujer junto a su marido y el mortifago más cercano grito: _Avada Kedavra._

Draco junto con el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione desaparecieron, mientras que Malfoy senior y los demás se quedaban para darle ciertas características a la escena del crimen que desviaran las evidencias a otro punto.

Tiro un pedazo de papel cerca de los padres de Hermione y desapareció, del fragmento de pergamino solo se alcanzaba a leer: "Necesaria discreción…" con los trazos irregulares de cierto moreno.


	5. Capítulo 5: Primera fase Conversión

Hermione perdió la noción del tiempo, algo le decía que hacia frío, sintió dolor en su hombro derecho al estrellarse contra el piso de piedra, sin embargo no fue conciente de ello en el momento, Draco la había tirado sin consideraciones dentro de la "mazmorra" que había en el lugar, la chica se raspó la cara al caer y parte de su ropa quedó rasgada, aunque eso no la hizo despertar.

Escuchaba voces a su alrededor pero no cerca de ella, las únicas que lograba reconocer eran la del rubio, la de Snape y la de Lucius Malfoy.

- Debemos esperar a que llegue- indico Malfoy.

- Son unos idiotas, debieron traer a uno de sus padres para poder sacrificarlo- reprochó Snape- Eso traerá una consecuencia.

- Se nos especifico traerla a ella- se defendió Draco.

- Veamos ¿Cómo hace un horrocrux el señor tenebroso sin una víctima?- se quejó Snape, enfatizando la palabra cómo, ya que era obvio que alguno no saldría vivo esa noche.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que se escucharon frases llenas de hipocresía y saludos melosos, tras la oscuridad de sus ojos sucedía algo que era incapaz de comprender, los silencios eran pocos y pausados, oía jadeos que reconoció como propios, sentía mareos pero el gélido suelo ayudaba con ello, intentaba asimilar la situación preguntándose por sus padres, ¿Qué les paso?

Algo que interceptaron sus oídos la hizo capaz de sentir el terror correr dentro de ella.

- Ah, veo que ya está aquí- exclamó una fría voz llena de regocijo.

- Sí, mi señor…todos creen que está de vacaciones- informó Malfoy.

- Excelente, excelente- siguió la misma voz cruel- Tú, despiértala…quiero que me vea antes de que le haga el mayor honor de este mundo.

Una mano helada golpeó sus mejillas y lentamente la hizo salir de la inconsciencia, lo que provoco también que sintiera dolor, se había dislocado el hombro y la cara le ardía pero eso no era nada a comparación de lo que sus ojos veían, un rostro libido sin nariz y unos orbes que tenían rendijas en lugar de pupilas, intento buscar su varita en su túnica, la busco con angustia y la encontró en las manos de Draco, quien jugaba con ella.

- ¡Oh!, no te asustes - musitó Voldemort gentilmente, ya que la chica soltó un grito ahogado -No te haré daño, por lo menos nada grave.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente me mata?- lo retó Hermione, intentando parecer valiente aunque quedo delatada por las incontenibles vibraciones de su cuerpo y voz.

- No seas petulante maldita sangre sucia- le gritó un mortifago desconocido.

- ¡Cállate Nott!- le ordenó el señor tenebroso y luego se dirigió a la chica- ¿Quieres saber porque no te mataré?- Hermione asintió temerosa de la respuesta-Bien, tú lo has pedido…No te asesinare porque me sirves más con vida, cuando mates con tus propias manos a tu amado Potter…

- -¡Nunca!- chilló en un grito-¡Nunca lo haré! Prefiero morir.

- ¡Crucio!.

Hermione se retorció de dolor en el suelo, sentía cada milímetro de su ser estremecerse por el padecimiento, su hombro dislocado parecía querer salir de su piel, ella se resistió a soltar un solo gemido, tal y como lo hubiera hecho Harry, cada centímetro de si misma se sintió apuñalado, había fuego en sus venas, corriendo a gran velocidad calcinando cada fragmento, sentía ahogarse aunque sus exhalaciones eran regulares, los suspiros parecían apretar su débil corazón, deseó morir, sabiendo que eso exactamente mataría a Harry…Después ya no se enteró de nada.

Voldemort la dejó de torturar en cuanto quedo inconciente, en ese momento se dedicó a convertirla sin escrúpulos, mató al mortifago que lo había interrumpido y con la misma crueldad arrebató de su cuerpo un fragmento de alma, el séptimo.

Una especie de humo negro salió de él abruptamente ante los ojos de sus seguidores, Voldemort hizo algunas florituras con él en el aire, recitando palabras inentendibles para los oídos ajenos, sus ojos denotaban ira, literalmente flameaban al verse dividido por séptima vez. La negrura se paralizo a las órdenes de su convocador y, sin provenirlo, lo lanzó al pecho de la joven.

El cuerpo se elevo inerte, sus cabello se hicieron hacia atrás, sus brazos sin fortaleza se extendían con total flexibilidad tras sus omóplatos, su respiración era un suspiró pausado casi ausente. El señor tenebroso y su sequito miraban pasmados la escena, Hermione, estaba en el centro de la habitación, inmóvil y en el aire, las palabras de Lord Voldemort retumbaban en sus pensamientos, sus suspiros se convirtieron en sollozos incesantes.

Estaba muerta…pensaba…No volvería a besar a Harry, ni decirle cuanto lo amaba, pronto vería a sus padres sonriéndole desde alguna clase de luz cegadora que no la dejaría ver-Espero a sentir dolor por pensar en aquello pero no sucedió- Estaba en paz, ya no había nada que la molestara.

Salvo la pérdida del tiempo y que le hubiesen arrebatado la vida de aquella manera tan brusca, sin darle la oportunidad de despedirse ó mínimo de que su novio se enterara pero era lo mejor, así él tendría tiempo para buscar la manera de deshacerse de Voldemort…aún así le mortificaba no volverlo a ver, ni a él ni a sus amigos.

No escucharía de nuevo las quejas de Ron, ni miraría la sonrisa de su amiga cada vez que ella se sonrojaba al hablar de Harry, simplemente le habían arrebatado la oportunidad de seguir.

¿Qué sería de Harry? ¿Cómo tomaría su muerte? Sería tan estúpido como para querer vengar su muerte dejando los planes atrás, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo y a fin de cuentas terminara como ella…

- ¡Ennervate!- escuchó lejanamente.

Volvió en sí pero sin abrir los ojos, había perdido la noción de lo que pasaba no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, lo último que le venía a la mente eran sus padres en la estación, nada más.

- ¿Funcionó?- preguntaron algunos.

- Esperen- Terció Snape-Nunca se ha hecho con humanos.

- ¿Dudan de Lord Voldemort?- Escuchó la voz amenazadora que no le era familiar, sólo supo quien era porque lo había mencionado…pero no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras.

- No, claro que no.

- ¡Ennervate!- repitió, Hermione sintió dolor de nuevo pero era muy leve casi nulo.

Poco a poco sus parpados cedieron ante la expectación de los presentes, la luz parpadeante que daban las antorchas la cegó por unos segundos, no entendía porque hubo varios gritos ahogados, miro su reflejo en las orbes de quienes la miraban, sus ojos marrones ahora eran suplidos por un par de rendijas negras cubiertas por un color rojo brillante.


	6. Capítulo 6: Intentos vanos

Cerró los ojos y cayó nuevamente en alguna clase de sueño, no tenía sentido lo que veía mucho menos lo que escuchaba, si estaba muerta entonces porque aún sentía frío. En ese momento sucedió algo que la hizo recapacitar en su idea de estar muerta, sentía unas palmaditas en la cara eran suaves y gélidas al mismo tiempo sólo para intentar sacarla de su inconsciencia pero no para causarle dolor.

Se le dificultaba abrir los parpados, en primer lugar porque no estaba segura de poder hacerlo y en segundo, porque no quería ver donde estaba, le asustaban sus suposiciones aún así sus parpados condescendieron y por fin pudo observar lo que la golpeaba.

No se asusto, su cerebro no parecía marcar diferencia entre su situación y el miedo, logro ver a un hombre con cabello negro y grasoso con nariz curvada, él también la examinaba a ella con aprensión.

Hermione se quedo quieta en el lugar donde estaba, presionaba su cerebro para recordar algo pero simplemente no salía nada, observo la mazmorra en la que estaba con indiferencia, fingiendo que no importaba pero se sentía frustrada por la falta de cooperación de su cerebro.

_¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué la miraban de aquella manera? _

Y de la nada llegaron las respuestas, como si su cerebro se hubiera retrasado un poco en enviar la información, perdió el equilibrio al ver lo que le habían mandado…eran fragmentos en forma de flash, que le dejaban ver a su padre tirado en el piso y a su madre aullando por ver a su marido así, mientras alguien que no lograba ver la sujetaba…Hermione cerró los ojos para negarse a seguir viendo las dolorosas imágenes pero en ese momento vino lo peor, el ultimo recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente fue la nota que decía lo siento.

- No- sollozo- esto no puede estar pasando.

- Granger, ¿Está usted bien?- le pregunto Snape con una amabilidad imaginable, la chica se estremeció mientras localizaba a su interlocutor, aún se secaba las lagrimas con las mangas de su túnicas.

Hermione lo miro detenidamente más de diez minutos sin que el hombre obtuviera una respuesta, así que el mortifago les ordeno que la dejaran sola en lo que se le pasaba el shock, la castaña no volvió a moverse, se quedo inerte con la mirada en el mismo punto donde había estado su profesor.

- Ah- se oyó un susurro- Sangre sucia inmunda, te has ganado el honor más grande que mi señor puede dar- hizo una pausa de análisis- hasta eso, no ha sido totalmente tuyo…me han dado la misión que representara mi ascenso, tan fácil, como derrotar a tu noviecito en Quidditch- dijo Malfoy con alevosía, paseando alrededor de ella- lástima que sea indirectamente, y que tenga que ver contigo- se detuvo y se puso en cuclillas, tomándole la barbilla con los dedos índice y pulgar.

La joven no se inmutó, Draco le prestó atención a sus facciones, viendo cada una de ellas, sin dejar pasar el detalle de las brillantes lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, recordó lo que había visto unos minutos atrás, unas rendijas bastante amedrentadoras.

Se percato de que poco a poco sentía "lastima" por lo que sus orbes veían y volvió a ponerse prepotente con ella, aventando su barbilla con fuerza y asco.

- Puaj- escupió al soltarla, Hermione cayó de nuevo, raspándose sobre los rasguños que ya tenía, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a brotar una a una.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- inquirió Bellatrix al entrar a la mazmorra.

- Lo que deberíamos hacer con todos los sangre sucia del mundo- repuso él.

- ¡No con ésta, idiota! Ella…ella- la miro haciendo una mueca de repugnancia- ella es la elegida, ahora es como él, tiene su alma…La sangre sucia debe ser venerada como veneramos al Señor Tenebroso.

Se hincó frente Hermione y con un pañuelo que sacó de su túnica, comenzó a secarle las pequeñas gotas de sangre que sulfuraban por las heridas, con cada movimiento parecía que se iba a vomitar, Draco veía con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro como su tía se doblegaba ante una escoria como lo era Hermione.

La chica parecía una pequeña muñeca de trapo, tan maleable y frágil, no había mas que un inmenso vació en su mirada un hueco enorme que había dejado la transformación, Hermione no lograba engranar sus ideas, todo lo que pasaba por su mente era incoherente.

Bellatrix dejo de limpiarla y tomó a su sobrino violentamente por el codo para sacarlo de la mazmorra.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho QUÉ?!- rugió su padre cuando su cuñada le contó lo que había visto.

- Tan sólo es una sangre sucia, ¿Por qué le voy a dar un trato diferente?- repuso el rubio con petulancia, a lo que su padre le respondió con una bofetada.

- Lucius- bramó su mujer abrazando a su hijo para protegerlo, Draco miraba a su progenitor con odio.

- La chica es una prioridad, no es solo una cosa, es la llave hacía el triunfo del Señor Tenebroso, ¿Sabes cómo reaccionaría él ante tu atrevimiento?- cuestiono Malfoy.

- No padre- dijo Draco con una mano sobre la mejilla, sacando las palabras a regañadientes.

- Esta pelea no tiene un propósito claro- terció Snape en la pelea familiar, ahora tenía tal jerarquía como la mano derecha de Voldemort, podría tomar las decisiones necesarias para tener a su 'llave' en optimas condiciones, así que pesara a quien pesara debían seguir sus indicaciones al pie de la letra- Así que a tu hijo se le prohibirá entrar a la mazmorra mientras ella se encuentre aquí, tan solo debe saber sus indicaciones para cuando llegue el momento- ordeno antes de entrar a la habitación.

Los Malfoy se quedaron detrás de la puerta, haciéndole saber al integrante más joven en lo que consistía su trabajo, Draco hizo mala cara a todas las ordenes, en las que se le decía que debía ser la niñera de la sabelotodo hasta que ella completara su misión, ya que esa sería la única manera de que él realizara la suya.

Severus la miro detenidamente antes de entrar por completo, no sabía hasta donde podría estar consiente la joven y mucho menos saber con certeza si fingía o estaba fuera de sí. Pero Hermione no se movía ni hacía intento de hacerlo, así que el mortifago puso en marcha el plan pre-establecido, se acerco a ella sigilosamente para no provocar una respuesta violenta, con sutileza coloco la punta de su varita sobre la sien de la castaña y extrajo sus últimas memorias, embotellando el delgado hilo plateado en un frasco del que más tarde se desharía.

Después de eso obligo a Hermione a beber una poción para que no hubiera el más mínimo error al limpiar su mente, lo que le siguió a los planes fueron largas semanas en las que implementaron toda clase de infamias para que la chica creyera que la muerte de sus padres había sido obra de su amado novio: Harry Potter.

- Debe ser difícil saber que él mando matar a tus padres- decía una voz dentro de la cabeza de la chica.

- No, Harry no pudo es inconcebible, ¿Por qué lo haría? No, debe ser un error- contestaba Hermione una y otra vez, hasta el punto en que cualquiera que la viera creería que estaba loca.

- Tal vez le informaron mal- porfiaba la voz, Hermione había pasado los primeros días buscando la fuente de la misma hasta que se dio por vencida y acepto que era ella la que generaba los argumentos- quizás la Orden cometió un desliz al actuar.

- Es imposible, ya te lo he dicho…simplemente se descuidaron al cuidarlos y por eso…por eso ahora ellos están…est…án muertos- sollozo, no podía diferir en que alguien había descuidado la seguridad de sus padres.

- Eso es lo que quieres ver, no te das cuenta de que están muertos por su culpa.

- ¡NO! Yo creo en Harry y él nunca haría eso.

La voz dejo de debatirlo, como lo hacía cada vez que llegaban a esa parte pero para Hermione, aceptar que su novio tuviera parte en el asesinato de sus padres era tan inverosímil como creer que Lord Voldemort era misericordioso.

Su mente solo trabajaba para debatir ese punto, ya que los mortifagos no dejaban que un momento de conciencia se asomara para que la chica no huyera hasta que el momento oportuno llegara.


	7. Capítulo 7: Retorno

La casa en la calle Tottenham estaba en silencio y poblada por la oscuridad, los susurros existentes provenían del suave movimiento de los árboles, que estrellaban sus ramas en otras ramas, en su defecto, en alguna ventana aledaña, no había absolutamente nadie paseando por ahí, parecía que el tiempo dejo de correr en esos segundos, algunas sombras corrían de un lado escondiéndose en un lugar distinto.

Una figura deforme se presento a las afueras de una residencia, abrió la puerta con agilidad y entró arrastrando algo hacia las tinieblas que se extendían por la entrada sin hacer ruido alguno, las luces permanecieron apagadas aunque ahora hubiera alguien dentro, siguió la constante normalidad junto con los siseos de plantas siendo sacudidas por la tenue brisa.

Los muebles de la casa Granger estaban en el mismo lugar, los cadáveres de los dueños seguían ahí, nadie había tenido la bondad de pasar a ver si era cierto que la familia muggle mas importante de Inglaterra estuviera a salvo, absolutamente nadie, pues según informes, ellos se encontraban fuera del país.

Pero no esa noche, por los oscuros planes de un ser malvado, esa noche alguien debía visitar la casa y corroborar datos, pues ahí se encontraba el umbral que marcaba el bien con el mal actual.

Una tos invadió el silencio dominante, otro aparecido había llegado, no estaba solo, dos personas encapuchadas, examinaron la calle buscando a algún fisgón que les hubiera visto materializarse por arte de magia.

Al notar la ausencia total de compañía decidieron sacar las varitas.

- ¿Estás seguro?- pregunto una mujer de cabello rosado.

- Te lo he repetido un sin fin de veces, Nymphodora- farfullo enojado el Sr. Weasley- me han dejado una nota.

- Uno, no me llames Nymphadora- los ojos de la mujer llamearon- dos, podría ser una trampa.

- Y si no lo es, ¿Qué tal que Hermione no se fuera realmente? ¿Qué tal si está m…?- calló abruptamente mientras emprendía camino a la casa- Harry nos confió su seguridad, esta nota no puede ser una broma.

- Técnicamente no es una nota- protesto Tonks- es un pañuelo con sangre.

- Calla- ordeno Weasley en el intento de abrir la puerta pero algo la obstruía- _repelio- _La puerta siguió atorada a pesar de la gran fuerza del embrujo, sin embargo, hubo algo que les hizo darse cuenta que la chica jamás se fue.

- ¿Qué diablos…?

- Tonks revisa la casa- ordeno Arthur con los ojos fuera de órbita por la sorpresa, mientras su acompañante corría escaleras arriba en busca de la prioridad, él se inclino para ver a los desafortunados padres de la chica.

La planta superior estaba sumida en silencio, Tonks llevaba la varita en riste por si acaso esto fuera lo que ella presintió antes de encontrarse con los cuerpos de los Granger, estaba convencida de que Harry jamás perdonaría que descuidaran así lo que él amaba, reprocharía que no los escoltaran al aeropuerto.

Seguramente lo que se encontraría en una de las recamaras sería lo suficiente para que el chico no volviera a querer esforzarse por la causa que perseguía desde meses atrás, un nudo se atoro en la garganta de la joven auror, no se sentía capaz de ver a Hermione en el mismo estado que a sus padres.

Peor, imaginaba como tendrían que darle la noticia a Harry, seguramente Remus querría acompañarlo, y ella tendría que mostrar apoyo a los dos.

¿Con qué posibilidad se perdía todo en una noche? Se preguntaba Tonks dando pasos cortos y febriles, si Hermione tenía la suerte de seguir viva, cómo tomaría el hecho de haberlo perdido todo…

Algo hizo que saliera de su triste divagación, creyó escuchar unos gemidos provenientes del final del pasillo y una voz intimidante musitar, alguien se agitaba de dolor, se escuchaba como si se arrastraran…se puso alerta a cualquier ataque mientras buscaba el origen del los sonidos.

- Lumos- susurro a la varita y la punta de ésta se encendió, camino lentamente elevandola para iluminar la puerta, con su mano la aventó ligeramente haciendo que esta chirriara dejando ver a la chica que generaba los gemidos ahogados de dolor- ¡Gárgolas galopantes! ¿Hermione?

Voltio velozmente al percibir una tercera respiración. La luz se estrello con el rostro de un hombre de tez blanca y cabello rubio, sin embargo, éste desapareció tan rápido como Tonks pronunciaba un conjuro de ataque, observo con detenimiento la recamara, buscando alguna otra presencia al momento que se inclinaba sobre Hermione.

La joven se retorció en el suelo, mientras contorsionaba su rostro, Tonks se acerco para verificar si era ella y no una trampa, después de todo sus especulaciones no eran ciertas, ahora sentía menos peso dentro de sí, sin embargo, no estaba libre aún de remordimiento.

- ¿Hermione?- le palmeo la cara para despertarla pero no servía de nada- ¡Arthur, ven acá!- Los pasos del mago hacían retumbar el piso de madera.

- ¡Merlin! ¿Qué le ha pasado?- inquirió asustado al llegar a la habitación.

- No lo sé, creo que es grave- aventuro Tonks.

- Debo sacarla de aquí, es necesario que te quedes- le ordeno lleno de autoridad- he llamado Scrimgeour para que se hagan cargo de los padres de Hermione.

- Bien.

- Debes pedirle que no hagan público el asunto, si Harry se entera…

- Entendí, vete ya.

Arthur Weasley la encanto para que estuviera sobre una camilla invisible y así poderla llevar a la seguridad de su casa, temía mirarle la cara, metió su mano libre en un bolsillo rebuscando algo sin lograr dar con ello.

Sabía que su mujer tendría una solución, él no era muy diestro en curar heridas y no tenía idea de que tan lesionada podría estar, así que sí era necesario pasaría la noche en San Mungo, pero, ¿Cómo confiar? Si el ministerio ya estaba plagado con seguidores del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, si la llevaba ahí corría el riesgo de que los mortifagos completaran la misión que se frustró esa noche.

Se aparecieron fuera de las protecciones de la Madriguera, todavía inseguro de que fue lo que había pasado. Paso la varita por la barrera mágica y la llevo lo antes posible dentro.

Sentía alguna clase de culpa por haber dejado a los Granger partir desprotegidos de la estación, sin notar que llevaban algo de infinito valor para la causa contra el peor mago tenebroso de la historia. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo?

El cerrojo de la casa se abrió casi al instante, su mujer lo estaba esperando como cada noche, al borde de la histeria al ver la manecilla de su singular reloj en "Peligro de muerte", salto del sofá y lo abrazo, sin percatarse de la chica que flotaba en el aire por lo que la tiro al piso sin pretenderlo.

- Molly, ten más cuidado- la regaño su esposo- podría no ser yo- reprocho por el poco cuidado de su esposa, ella, en cambio vio con rareza el cuerpo inerte que colgaba en el aire.

- ¿Quién es Arthur? Sabes que no debes recoger extraños en la calle, es peligroso…- se quedo muda al ver el rostro de la joven, Hermione al contacto con la luz se veía en un estado deplorable, parecía como si hubiese estado huyendo durante mucho tiempo, también tenía unos feos rasguños en varias partes de su piel y se denotaba que no había llevado una buena alimentación- ¿Qué le sucedió Arthur? ¡Mírala!- extendió una mano de la castaña y examino su rostro- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?

Arthur la miro con desaprobación y la llevo a la cocina, entre susurros le compartió la poca información que tenía.

- Es lo que quisiera saber, sus padres estaban muertos cuando llegamos… daban la impresión de llevar semanas así- saco un trozo de tela y se lo mostró- nos han enviado un pañuelo de sangre con la dirección de los Granger, Tonks la ha encontrado así, es una suerte que siga con vida, lleva semanas sola- su voz tenía un dejo de tristeza, pues estimaba a los padres de Hermione.

- Debemos decirle a Harry, ella no se ve nada bien- sugirió Molly llena de compasión, sin evitar desviar la mirada a la pobre chica.

- No, cielo, eso no es posible, no podemos interponernos con su misión- repuso, mirando a la castaña con una mueca de lastima- esperemos a que el chico venga y decida, ella no está lista para tomar decisiones- palmo el hombro de su mujer y salió de la cocina, mirando con sorna a su invitada.

La Sra. Weasley asintió y rápidamente fue a buscar lo necesario para poder tratar las heridas de Hermione, cogió lo indispensable junto con uno de los libros que aún conservaba de Lockhart y fue a su lado, en un poco de algodón vertió un poco de la pócima, unas burbujas púrpuras brotaron sobre la contusión, provocando ardor antes de hacer desaparecer los rasguños y la sangre seca, justo en el momento en el que le aplico bálsamo para desinfectar Hermione se levanto bruscamente, sus ojos irradiaban miedo, un terror profundo, son sus manos se protegió de la Sra Weasley, desapareciendo frente a sus narices y se arrinconándose en la esquina de la sala.

- Tranquila Hermione, estás bien- dijo nerviosa Molly acercándose pero Hermione se veía desubicada y confundida.

- ¿En dónde estoy?- inquirió con voz ajena.

- Hermione, cariño, estás en la madriguera, estás a salvo- le señalo tendiéndole la mano- Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti cielo.

La chica la miro indecisa no lograba ubicarse, ni tenía sentido su presencia ahí. Hermione miraba su mano con total desconfianza, podría ser un sueño, podría seguir en la oscuridad, ¿Por qué sus padres no estaban ahí? ¿Dónde estaba Harry? ¿Por qué demonios no recordaba nada?

- ¿Mamá, qué sucede?- pregunto una voz somnolienta desde la escalera- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué diablos te paso?

Ginny corrió hacia ellas y abrazo a su amiga con fuerza, ya que en las esas semanas había creído que la despedida en King Cross había sido la última vez que la vería, incluso llego a suponer que estaba muerta o que la capturaron los partidarios de Voldemort.

- ¿Dónde habías estado, eh?- le gruño con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos- No sabes lo difícil que fue creer que estabas mu…desaparecida, Harry casi se muere cuando le mande la lechuza diciéndole que no aparecías.

- ¿Le mandaste una carta a Harry? Ginevra, eso estaba prohibido, has puesto en riesgo todo lo que han hecho.

- Él merecía saberlo madre, su novia no aparecía, además él me pidió que lo mantuviera informado- exclamó.

Hermione era ajena a esa conversación, no sabía porque, sentía lo mismo que Ginny, como si en esas semanas lo que la hubiera mantenido viva era saber que no volvería a ver a nadie.

- ¿Estás bien?- cuestiono la pelirroja al observar bien a su amiga.

- Creo que si- respondió con una voz ronca, una voz que no era la suya del todo, intento sonreír pero solo consiguió un amago.

- No lo creo, tan sólo mírate.

- Sólo me falta un baño y dormir, estaré como nueva- su voz volvió a sonar rara como si sollozara y siseara al mismo tiempo.

- Nada de eso, primero comes- índico la Sra. Weasley dirigiéndose a la cocina para servirle a la castaña un plato caliente de estofado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

No lograba recordar nada, se sentía febril en esa casa, como si nadie le pudiera brindar el apoyo necesitado, no encontraba- por primera vez en su vida- una respuesta a tantas interrogantes, y sabía que, no sólo ella lo preguntaría, ¿Dónde estuvo todo ese tiempo?

- Disculpe- dijo Hermione aun con los estragos en su voz- mis padres, ellos… ¿Están bien?

Fue una pregunta que nadie estaba listo para responder, ¿Cómo decirle que no los vería jamás?

- Supongo que deben estar en el extranjero- se limito a responder Molly, sus ojos denotaban un dolor que no era suyo.

- ¿Podría contactar con ellos?- insistió Hermione.

- No deberías pensar en eso- la regaño Ginny descifrando la penosa mirada de su madre- come, cuando regrese Harry intentaremos buscarlos.

- Bien- accedió la joven comiendo con urgencia, sin pasar por alto las pausas de las presentes.

- Listo- señalo Draco- la he dejado en su casa, como se había planeado, han llegado el traidor Weasley y la mutante, Tonks.

- Muy bien, Draco, muy bien- dijo Lord Voldemort con su voz fría y cruel- ¿Le administraste la pócima que Snape te proporciono?

- Si, mi señor, hasta la última gota.

- Perfecto- suspiro colocando sus largos dedos en su cabeza, un tanto exasperado- Esto es tan exquisito y tan hostigante, puedo saber lo que piensa, entrar en ella pero me atormenta tener que hacerlo cuando no sirve para nada.

- Un poco de Oclumancia servirá, señor- propuso Malfoy.

- Si, claro pero sólo me liberara de su mente más no de sus sentimientos.

- Deben ser los efectos secundarios, mi señor, le ruego que me dé tiempo para saber cómo evitar el contacto permanente- se ofreció Snape.

Lord Voldemort lo ignoró mientras con los dedos se masajeaba las sienes y visualizaba lo que la chica veía.

Hermione le agradeció a la Sra. Weasley la hospitalidad y le rogó a Ginny que se fueran a su dormitorio, argumentando que no se sentía bien, su amiga accedió pero seguía creyendo al igual que su madre que algo no andaba bien con ella…

Aquella noche no cerró los ojos, no importaba el dolor que sentía en el torso, ni el ardor de los restos de pócima sobre su piel, la situación era sumamente inquietante, su mente se había quedada varada en el día en que partirían fuera del país y no podía recordar más.

Aun la rondaban las caras de la Sra. Weasley y Ginny, sentía una inmensa preocupación por sus papás, probablemente había logrado ocultarlos de los magos y con ello, decidió borrar parte de los recuerdos para asegurarse de que jamás les harían daño por su causa…sin embargo y, aunque fuera la hipótesis más acercada a ella, no la creía correcta.

A la mañana siguiente, hubo gran revuelo en el comedor de la madriguera por un articulo nada sutil sobre la muerte de los padres de Hermione, la reseña no revelaba nada de la chica, tan solo dejaban ver las sospechas de un ataque efectuado en la casa de la novia de Potter, según fuentes del ministerio, la habitación de la bruja, había sido protegida antes contra apariciones.

Los señores Weasley estaban indignados con la poca intimidad que dieron al caso, Arthur se pasó gran parte de la mañana hablado vía polvos flu, con Tonks para regañarla, Remus tuvo que interceder para calmar la disputa por el artículo.

En cambio, la mamá de Ronald, escondió el periódico para que ninguno de sus vástagos pudiera encontrarlo y por error mostrárselo a Hermione.

Como siempre Molly Weasley preparo porciones militares para el desayuno de su familia, sumando a la invitada de cada año, estaba tan nerviosa por el amarillismo ante la nota de los Granger, las imágenes, comprendía muy bien el enojo de su marido ante la ineptitud de Tonks por dejar que sucediera.

No quería ni imaginar la cara que pondría Hermione si leyera lo que decía o el simple hecho de mirar la primera plana, también esperaba que Harry no hubiese recibido ningún ejemplar para que no se alarmara con la noticia peor, interrumpiera la misión a falta de nombramiento de su novia.

- Buenos días- saludaron las chicas bajando la escalera, era temprano por lo que Ron aún no notaba la compañía de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué tal chicas? ¿Estás mejor Hermione?- inquirió intentando lucir indiferente untando las últimas tostadas.

- Si, muchas gracias- respondió la castaña con la misma voz, como si siseara, en verdad, sus palabras no dejaban pasar por alto que estuviera lastimada, tenía rasguños por todo el cuerpo, que habían sido en su momento heridas profundas que Molly curó, también tenía la pierna lastimada pero el semblante más saludable, salvo por las marcadas ojeras que portaba bajos sus ojos.

- Me alegro- señalo la mujer siguiendo con lo suyo.

Hermione y Ginny se sentaron esperando los aperitivos que cocinaba la mamá de la pelirroja, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se moría de hambre y seguía confundida.

Cuando su amiga producía ligeros ronquidos, todavía seguía interpretando las pistas que tenía en el cuerpo, pues se sentía diferente, no creía que siguiera siendo la misma, en esencia si pero algo muy dentro de ella difería, era como sentirse fuera de lugar, como si estuviese en el lugar equivocado o su vida en sí debió culminar justo cuando perdió el hilo de su existencia.

- ¡Hermione!- grito Ron al verla y aproximarse a su lado- ¿Por qué no has respondido mis cartas?

- ¿Cartas?

- Te he enviado una cada día desde que partiste, me…nos tenías preocupados- alego.

- Ron- lo llamo su hermana jalándolo del codo- No recuerda nada desde ese día, no la fuerces- advirtió en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo que no recuerda? ¿En dónde te has metido?

- Yo…yo…no lo sé- gimoteó Hermione volviendo a sus intentos vanos por recordar, colocando sus manos en su pecho, la impotencia la inundaba y la pregunta persistía, los Weasley, la miraban desconcertados, sin poder explicar su situación sólo especulaban que cualquier cosas que le haya pasado en esas semanas, debió marcarla tanto como para olvidarlo todo.

- Ronald Weasley- lo regaño Molly- Deberías ser más cortes.

- Si mamá- dijo a regañadientes notando un papel salido en el sofá de la sala- ¿Es el profeta de hoy? Oh, Merlin, quiero saber cómo quedaron los Chudley Cannoooo…

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ginny dejando de comer mirando de reojo el ejemplar, y tragando con fuerza por la impresión.

- Si, ¿Qué novedades hay?- comento Hermione incorporándose de su vergonzoso trance arrebatándole al pelirrojo el diario tirando el tenedor que se llevaría a la boca segundos antes debido a la rápida intervención de Molly.

- Oh, se me ha olvidado deshacerme de este viejo diario- se justifico, metiendo el periódico bajo su brazo- al parecer la lechuza se ha retrasado.

- Es probable- añadió Ginny, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ron puso una mueca de enfado al sentarse en la mesa, había leído perfectamente la fecha y el diario era actual, así que algo se traían entre manos su madre y su hermana, miro con soslayo a Hermione, todavía sorprendido por su sana presencia, ya que, como Ginny, él también la había dado por muerta.


	8. Capítulo 8: Durante las vacaciones

Faltaban apenas dos semanas para que las vacaciones se terminaran, los Weasley se había resignado a no sacarle información a Hermione de su paradero cuando estuvo desaparecida, tratando de confiar en la amnesia de la chica. Ginny y Ron estaban felices de que su amiga estuviera bien y en realidad, poco les afectaba saber donde estuvo, el hecho de que estuviera viva les era suficiente.

En esos días esperaban la llegada del Ausente Harry Potter, ya que en la carta que recibió Ginny cuando le aviso que Hermione había aparecido, le decía que estaban a punto de terminar el trabajo y llegaría unos días antes del 1 de septiembre a la madriguera.

- Caballo A-7, vamos Hermione sigues- la presiono a jugar.

- Veamos, Reina G-3…- la reina se movió tres casillas para darle Jaque al rey de Ron- Creo que ya gane, de nuevo.

- Y decías que no sabías jugar- refunfuño el chico acomodando el tablero mágico.

- Oh, Ron es un juego de inteligencia, no creerás que Hermione perderían en Ajedrez ¿O sí?- se burlo Ginny.

- Eres un digno oponente Ron, es solo que te falta observación- intervino la castaña mirando el horizonte- además, sigo creyendo que es muy violento.

- ¿Te estás burlando de él?- pregunto Ginny muerta de la risa.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Hermione todavía conservaba las secuelas de 'la huida' como querían ver los pelirrojos, algunas heridas eran tan profundas que la Señora Weasley fue incapaz de quitárselas, al parecer con un poco de paciencia se desvanecerían.

Pero su amiga no le respondió se había quedado alelada mirando la colina donde regularmente se aparecían los miembros de la familia ó algún funcionario del Ministerio, Ron y su hermana hicieron lo mismo, logrando ver el motivo que había apartado la atención de la chica.

Hermione se levanto de la silla y corrió, ignorando su pierna lastimada…Harry le sonreía desde lo alto del otero, imitándola salvo que él se paró a la mitad y extendió los brazos para atraparla en el abrazo mas largo que jamás le hubiera dado.

- Merlin, no sabes…no tienes una idea de cuento de extrañe- dijo Harry, sin aligerar su abrazo, en lo que Hermione lloraba en su hombro silenciosamente- Casi me matas del susto cuando me entere de que no aparecías, leer la nota en periódico…No sabes cómo sufrí al saber lo que sucedió- se separo un poco de ella para verle los ojos, pero su novia tenía la mirada baja- Te quiero.

- Espera, ¿Qué nota?- pregunto sin entender.

- Donde anunciaban la muerte de tus padres, lo lamento, ha sido culpa mía- Ginny se dio una palmada en el rostro por el error de Harry, y Ron se dio cuenta de porque el arrebato de su madre días atrás- Si ellos no se hubieran enterado de lo nuestro.

- ¿Mis padres están muertos?- su voz se volvió el mismo siseo sollozante de antes, Ginny se acerco para consolarla pero Harry se lo impidió.

Harry volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, jamás había temido tanto por ella como lo hizo esas semanas, no comprendía el dolor de dejar aquello invaluable a manos del peligro, sentía jubilo por volverla a ver y desasosiego por la pérdida de los Granger.

Posó sus manos en las mejillas de Hermione levantando su cara y, sin aviso, la beso.

Fue un beso corto pero bombardeado de emociones de todo tipo, Hermione, sintió como poco a poco su amor se convertía en una ira ciega, más allá del odio y fue ahí cuando paso.

Harry se separo de ella bruscamente, apretándose la cicatriz con ambas manos, luchando por respirar, debido a que el dolor lo ahogaba.

No te asesinaré porque me sirves más con vida, cuando mates con tus propias manos a tu amado Potter… un eco sonó en su cabeza, la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

- No, yo no lo haré- grito corriendo cojeando a la madriguera.

- Hermione, abre la puerta- le suplicaba Harry de nuevo- Ya pasó, no fue nada, no hay porque preocuparse.

Hermione, lloraba abrazando sus rodillas, pensando en lo que había recordado, ella mataría a Harry si se le acercaba, se mecía mientras seguía derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

- Deja de hacerte la difícil- gruño Ginny- Ya dijo Harry que no tienen nada.

- De…jenme sola- titubeo.

- No- escucho la voz de la pelirroja de nuevo- Debes entender que no estás sola.

No contesto, lo que provoco la súbita entrada de Ginny al dormitorio, logro ver los ojos preocupados de Harry cuando su amiga entro pero le negó al pelinegro la entrada, primero quería saber que la obligo a encerrarse después de ver a Harry con unos de sus ataques por la cicatriz.

- He tratado de comprenderte, sé que no ha sido fácil… la muerte de tus padres- se detuvo, quizás haber empezado así su justificación era un poco fría- tu desaparición, entiendo lo posible, sin embargo, hay cosas que tú no quieres revelarnos.

- Creo que me estoy volviendo loca- confeso Hermione sollozando- recuerdo cosas, voces, no sé… ¡no sé!

- ¿Voces?

- Es tan extraño, no puedo detenerlas, me dominan, siento que no tengo control- seguía Hermione, ausente de la plática.

- Y ¿Por eso dijiste que no lo harías?- pregunto Ginny.

- ¿A qué te refieres? No he dicho eso- contesto Hermione, extrañada.

- Pero si lo acabas de decir, justo después de que Harry se sintiera mal- indico Ginny.

Hermione negó, había expuesto sus problemas y al parecer su amiga no los había asimilado del todo, recordaba claramente la réplica a la voz que insistía en decir que ella mataría a Harry Potter, era inútil, por más que se lo dijeran, daría su vida antes de dañarlo a él.

Al atardecer, la crisis de Hermione fue olvidada aparentemente, pues Ginny aun pensaba en sus palabras, los observaba, tan felices, Harry abrazando a Hermione, como si fuera una pequeña muñeca que pudiera quebrarse al separarse de sus brazos, ella dormía en su regazo, Harry pasaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos, examinándola con ojos tristes, como si fueran sus propias manos las que hubieran causado semejante daño.

- ¿Harry?- lo llamo Ginny entre susurros, él volteo sin inmutar demasiado su posición para no incomodar a su novia- He pensado mucho en esto, creo que Dumbledore debería hablar con ella, no parece estar dentro de sí, es como si no fuera ella totalmente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Posiblemente me equivoque, sin embargo, creo que estuvo con los mortifagos todas esas semanas- confió sus sospechas.

- Es imposible- terció Ron- De ser así, no hubiera vuelto viva.

- Las marcas en su piel dicen lo contrario Ron, son huellas de su huida.

- Suponiendo que lo que dices es cierto- porfió Ron- ¿Por qué no venir directamente aquí? Donde hubiera sido protegida.

- No lo sé, quizás quería ver si sus padres estaban bien.

- Hermione es demasiado racional para eso- comento Harry, tomando en cuenta ambas hipótesis rehuyendo de las miradas incrédulas de sus amigos- lo único que tengo claro ahora, es que ella no se separara de mi jamás.

Al paso de los días, el regreso a Hogwarts era inminente y con ello, la ida al callejón Diagon, pues las cartas de cada uno estaban sobre la mesa aquella mañana, ninguno tenía un ánimo exagerado por volver al colegio, lo más extraño, era que Hermione se mantuviera al margen, ya que, a pesar de ser el premio anual, dejo el sobre abierto sobre la mesa y se había ido a sentar sin mencionarlo.

- ¡Hermione, ganaste el premio anual!- grito Ginny embargada de la dicha que no mostraba ella- mira tu placa, es exactamente igual a la de Percy.

- Espero que ella no sea igual a Percy- bromeo Ron, sacando su lista de útiles- Me lleva, Pociones.

- Querías ser auror, ¿no?- ahora era Harry el que se burlaba, le quito de las manos la placa a Ginny y se la puso sobre la blusa a su novia- Te ves…mmm…importante.

- Gracias- exclamo Hermione apenas soltando una sonrisita.

- Tus padres estarían orgullosos- la animo Harry.

- Están muertos por mi culpa- reprocho ella quitándose la placa de manera salvaje.

- No hables así- la regaño Harry- Si hay un culpable aquí, ése soy yo.

- Ahora eres tú el que dice tonterías- atajo Hermione- Yo no supe defenderlos, me atraparon.

- Estás diciendo que los mortifagos si fueron por ti- inquirió Ron, dejando su tostada caer.

- No lo sé- se levanto y salió de la casa, Ginny le prohibió el paso a Harry, debía dejarla descargar sus penas lejos de ellos, para que pudiera superarlas.

La chica camino por los alrededores, tenía explícitamente prohibido acercarse a la protección mágica, podrían atacarla si salía de ella, sin embargo, algo en aquel manto blanquecino la incitaba a seguir, podría al fin, terminar con todo eso, sí aun la querían y si era cierto que se había escapado, les daría el momento preciso para llevársela.

Al cruzar la valla, el rostro de Harry cruzo su mente, lloraba por su culpa, era egoísta, si ella no estuviera ahora, él simplemente ya no tendría a nadie más, estarían sus amigos, pero no ella, a quien amaba tanto.

- ¡No!- grito con fuerza- no me daré por vencida.

_Bravo_, algo en su mente contesto, _ya veremos si eres tan fuerte como para cumplir tu promesa._

Hermione se impacto con la respuesta, ¿Cómo podría luchar contra algo que desconocía? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de pronto no supo de si, aquella voz ejercía una carga mental bastante pesada para ella, no sabía cómo contrarrestarla, aunque trataría de hacerlo.

- ¿Hermione?- la voz de Harry atravesó sus tímpanos- Demonios, está helada.

- Estoy bien- balbuceo ella volviendo en sí- sólo me quede dormida.

- Sí, claro- bufó Ginny.

Ya no era capaz de saber que era lo que le sucedía, cada vez que pensaba en ello, de alguna manera perdía la noción en sí misma, ignorarlo era imposible, necesitaba investigar, saber lo que pasaba dentro de ella era de vital importancia.

- Tienen una hora para regresar aquí- informo la Sra. Weasley dándole unas monedas a Ron para que surtiera su lista- Ginny y yo iremos a comprar una túnica nueva.

- Hasta luego- se despidió su hijo volviéndose a Harry y Hermione- ¿Iras a Gringotts?

- No lo creo, tengo suficiente oro aquí para surtir nuestras listas- sonrió Harry, temeroso de que Hermione se pusiera difícil con el dinero.

- Necesito un par de libros extras- anunció sin emoción, sacando ella de su propia bolsa dinero- nos vemos aquí a la hora establecida por tu mamá, Ron.

- Vamos juntos- ordeno Harry, que no estaba listo para dejarla sola.

- Será mejor que vayan por los pergaminos y a la botica, así terminaremos pronto, yo me hago cargo de la librería.

- ¿Estás segura?- pregunto Ron, pues le estaba evitando la fastidiarte misión de mirar los libros de segunda mano.

Harry sujeto la mano de Hermione, no quería verse sobre protector, pero lo tenía preocupado el hermetismo de la chica ante la muerte de sus padres, la vio llorar silenciosamente cuando volvió, la veía cada vez más lejos de él, eso lo desquiciaba.

Hermione le sonrió sin irradiar el sentimiento por los ojos, y se soltó, prometiendo que se verían en menos de una hora, sólo quería estar sola un momento, detenerse a analizar libros, nada que le apeteciera completamente.

Mientras caminaba, enumeraba posibles títulos de los que pudiera valerse para investigar, algunas sobre posesiones, magos que oían voces, visiones, eran palabras claves en su búsqueda.

- ¡Eh!, Granger- la llamaron, sintió alivio y consternación cuando miro de quien se trataba- ¿Cómo se siente pertenecer al grupo de Potter? Ya sabes, los huérfanos.

- Déjame en paz Malfoy- su respuesta salió en forma de ruego.

Hermione volvió a su camino, el comentario no le incomodaba del todo, era su presencia lo que la hacía sentir rabia, dio unas zancadas con fuerza hasta que el brazo de Draco la tomó por el codo.

- No estoy aquí para humillarte- informó jalándola hacia el callejón de las artes oscuras- tienes que tomarte esto, tu maldito humor ennegrece el de mi señor.

- No sé de que hablas- alego Hermione luchando por deshacerse de Draco.

- Claro que no, así debe ser, ahora tomate esto- saco una botella con un líquido grisáceo.

- Jamás.

- _Imperio_- rugió Malfoy colocando de mala gana la boquilla de la botella en los labios de la joven- ¡Bebe!

Draco la acerco al muro con brusquedad, obligándola mediante la maldición, la observo tan dócil y febril, sin su arrogancia presente, tan desprotegida como un animalito, siendo el arma de un plan siniestro que terminaría con ella antes de que diera inicio completamente.

- Debes olvidar esto- dijo para sí mismo, colocando su varita sobre la sien de Hermione y sacando el delgado hilo plateado, encerrándolo en la misma botella- Nos vemos pronto- prometió al desaparecer.

Hermione despertó del trance desorientada, miro a su alrededor confundida, vagamente recordaba que hacía allí, sin embargo, algo le decía que no estaba concretamente consiente del porqué.

- Te ves mejor- observo Ron cuando se encontraron.

Ella sonrió tímidamente pero de manera sincera, Ginny no dejo de notar eso, frunció el entrecejo un poco recelosa. Harry la tomó su mano, presionándola ligeramente para ayudarla a desaparecer, su mirada se clavó en la de ella, quería buscar indicios del profundo dolor que su novia sufría y se negaba a expresar, sin embargo, ella rehuyó.

Al llegar a la Madriguera, cada uno fue a arreglar su baúl con las nuevas cosas, así cuando anocheciera no habría prisas, Hermione guardo algunos libros sin abrir en el fondo, por si Ginny o alguien indagaba un poco ahí, al final, coloco su placa sobre su túnica nueva, sonriendo.

Después de la cena, la Sra. Weasley los mandó a dormir, pues a la mañana siguiente tendrían que levantarse temprano para llegar a King Cross sin problemas ni retrasos, los chicos subieron a regañadientes, mientras que Hermione y Ginny caminaron animadas por el regreso al colegio.

Todos notaron el cambio de humor en Hermione, tratando con mucha discreción su cambio, pues no querían que volviera a comportarse de aquella manera tan apagada.

- ¿Le harás caso a mi madre?- cuestiono Ginny al sentarse en la cama, con señas claras de sueño.

- En realidad, aun debo guardar un par de objetos más- admitió ella.

- Oh, bien, recuerda apagar la luz- bostezo su amiga acostándose.

- Por supuesto.

La chica espero a que Ginny cayera en sueño profundo para sacar uno de los libros que había comprado, le extrañaba un poco el haberlo hecho, no recordaba para que los quería, sin embargo, no tenía sueño alguno y quería distraerse un poco.

Se recargo en la pared, doblando levemente las rodillas para hacer un soporte al libro abierto y comenzó a leer con interés, entonces puerta se abrió ligeramente, oyó un "pss, pss" viro un poco la cabeza y vio a Harry hablándole, con la mano le pidió que se acercara.

Hermione se levanto despacio caminando sin hacer ruido a la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces? Deberías estar dormido- pregunto con curiosidad entre susurros.

- Ven, te tengo una sorpresa- algo en su tono hizo que se sintiera acobardada.

Harry la tomó de la mano y la guió escaleras abajo, al parecer la Sra. Weasley también se había ido a acostar, los ronquidos de Ron se oían hasta la sala, Hermione vio la luna proyectarse en una tetera y le impresiono ver unos ojos cafes de mirada profunda.

- ¡Crookshanks!- exclamo emocionada, el "gato" brinco con gracilidad a las manos de su dueña- ¿Cómo la encontraste?

- Tonks la tenía en su casa, no estaba segura de entregártela por si, bueno, pensaba que te traería recuerdos.

Los ojos de Hermione se inundaron en lágrimas.

- Gracias- susurro dándole un beso corto y tierno.

- No ha sido nada- respondió observándola sonreír- Ahora, ven, aun tengo otra cosa para ti.

Volvió a coger su mano y la llevo al jardín, las estrellas iluminaban un poco los alrededores del lugar, al igual que algunas lámparas que alumbraban en camino a la casa tras cruzar el manto protector.

Entre el pastizal, se veían gnomos correr cosa que Crookshanks noto y se arrojo a perseguirlos.

- Quisiera que habláramos sobe tus padres- soltó Harry directamente- he visto como sufres y no me gusta.

- Se me pasara- cortó Hermione.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en que salvamos a Sirius?

- Si, creo… ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- Esa misma noche, él me dijo algo que necesitaba escuchar- tomó su mano colocándola sobre su corazón- Aquellos que nos aman, no se alejan pertenecen aquí- hizo énfasis contrayendo con más fuerza su mano… Son palabras que necesite y ahora las necesitas tú.

Hermione contemplo su mano, tocando el pecho de Harry justo sobre su corazón, incluso sentía los latidos bajo sus dedos, se aceleraban tanto como los suyos, entrando en un compas armonioso, convirtiendo sus suspiros en propios y la sonrisa de Harry, se transformaba en su pañuelo.

De repente, él deshizo el contacto entre ellos, buscando algo entre su pijama y sacándolo con mucho cuidado para guardarle suspenso.

- Toma- Harry saco una cajita plateada del bolsillo de su pijama.

- Harry, yo- titubeo ella, abriendo los ojos entre halagada y febril.

- Sólo ábrelo, no es nada demasiado impactante- la animo él.

En el interior había una sortija, nada fuera de lo común, tal como lo dijo Harry, era de oro sin grabados ni detalles, un simple aro dorado sin embargo llevaba una nota pequeña en su interior mientras lo leía Harry narró su contenido.

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te amo?

- No recuerdo la…

- Te amo- se adelanto Harry, Hermione enterneció con aquellas palabras, con lágrimas en los ojos había llegando el momento en el que no podía responder a lo que Harry hacia- Ahora, en cuanto al anillo- había cambiado tan rápido de tono que la chica pensó que seguía hablando con total seriedad.

- No tiene nada- dijo Hermione buscando con su tacto alguna palabra en el interior del anillo.

- Si lo tiene, pero no lo puedes ver- sonrío Harry- Me lo dieron los gemelos, pero no me explicaron muy bien su uso.

- Te lo agradezco Harry, por un momento pensé que me pedirías…bueno, olvídalo.

- ¿Matrimonio?- completo Harry encantado porque lo menciono poniéndose de rodillas y agarrando una mano de su novia- No es el momento, pero no pongas en duda que lo haré...- Harry sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara ruborizada de la joven.

Hermione lo abrazo gimoteando sin una respuesta clara, conmovida por las palabras de Harry, pues nunca en sus creyó que se animaría a decírselo, Harry a su vez suspiro, un poco sonrojado por lo que había declarado.


	9. Capítulo 9: Comprensión

- ¡Ronald!- grito su madre para hacerlo bajar- partimos en cinco minutos.

- Lo sé, lo sé- bajo saltando de dos en dos escalones- listo, ya tengo mi pluma.

- ¿Por qué nunca arreglan su baúl a tiempo?- pregunto ella al aire.

- Listo, marchémonos- el Sr. Weasley llamó desde el patio- Dumbledore cree que no es seguro ir de forma lenta a la estación, así que intentaremos aparecernos directamente en la plataforma 9 ¾

Los chicos llevaban los baúles flotando por arte de magia, Hedwig iba en su jaula bajo el brazo de Harry, Crookshanks era cargada por su dueña, Pig revoloteaba dos metros arriba de Ron, sin dejarse atrapar.

- Maldita bestia, ven aquí- ordenaba Ron a su lechuza.

- Así jamás te hará caso- se burlo Hermione.

Ron puso cara de pocos amigos y Ginny sujeto a la pequeña lechuza para meterla en su jaula, ya que al parecer Dumbledore tenía pocos minutos para dejarlos entrar al andén sin que hubiera problemas, Harry coloco su otro brazo en los hombros de Hermione para irse juntos pues, con la confesión de la noche anterior, la chica se veía mucho más feliz.

- Harry puedes irte ahora- le indico Arthur- los seguiremos en unos segundos.

Asintió y desapareció con Hermione a su lado, el tren estaba totalmente vació, los alumnos aun no llegaban ya que era demasiado temprano todavía, la señora del carrito los saludo desde la locomotora, y les indico que subieran.

- Dumbledore me ha pedido que les diera un vagón protegido especialmente para ustedes- les señalo con el dedo el último- al llegar los demás los haré pasar.

Harry le dio las gracias y llevo sus cosas con las de Hermione hasta allí, Hermione estaba sorprendida de las medidas de seguridad que impuso Dumbledore para que Harry no sufriera daño alguno.

- Entra, iré a esperar a los Weasley.

- Está bien.

Dejo los baúles sobre los asientos y salió de ahí, dejando ver una malla invisible cuando nadie cruzaba por ella, quiso tocarla pero sintió como la repelía, su mano no podía acercarse más allá de cinco centímetros, Hermione se vio obligada a usar un poco de fuerza para entrar, sin embargo, la malla seguía decidida a dejarla fuera.

- ¿Por qué no has entrado?- pregunto Ron, cargando su equipaje pasando con facilidad por la puerta.

- No lo sé, creo que no puedo entrar.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes pasar?

- No sé.

Ron y Hermione bajaron para despedirse de los padres del primero, ayudando también con los múltiples cofres que llevaba Ginny.

- Gracias por todo Sra. Weasley- dijo Harry.

- De nada cielo.

- Gracias por la estadía- siguió Hermione, sonriéndole amablemente a la mujer.

- Vuelvan cuando quieran- los ánimo- los espero en las fiestas.

Ambos chicos asintieron subiendo, Ron y Ginny se quedaron unos minutos más, mientras los alumnos que llegaban se amontonaban en el corredor, Harry pudo ver a Neville y Luna subir en otro vagos, intentando buscarlos. Guió a Hermione hacía ellos, con la esperanza de que regresando a la rutina habitual de Hogwarts (Bueno, no la habitual, quería que dejara de meterse en problemas a su lado)

- ¡Chicos!

- Harry, ¿Hermione? Pobrecilla, se volvió fantasma- Comento Luna cuando estuvo cerca, Hermione sonrió ante la improbable afirmación de Luna.

- No murió, lo dijeron en el profeta- corrigió Neville, sin mirarla.

- Oh- se limito a contestar con tono soñador.

- Vamos, hay un vagón libre por allá- Interfirió Harry, percatándose del momento incomodo que pasaba Hermione.

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones Harry?- pregunto Neville para romper el silencio incomodo, llevando su equipaje con una mano y con la otra se las arreglaba para tener sujeto a Trevor y a una planta de aspecto asqueroso.

- Ajetreadas.

- Siento lo de tus padres- se limito a decir él chico, pues previo lo descortés e insensible que la pregunta le hubiera sonado para ella.

- Debes sentirte más unida a Harry, después de todo ya tienen algo en común- añadió Luna con su tono característico.

Hermione lanzo una sonrisa fugaz, Harry no creyó que ser huérfana a esta altura la hiciera sentirse como él, ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que significaba para ella perderlos, él para su desgracia o fortuna, jamás supo lo que era vivir con sus padres, fallecidos cuando aun no era capaz de comprender cuanto los apreciaba ni haberlos conocido y menos compartido con ellos tanto como Hermione compartió con los suyos.

Seguramente sentía un vacio, igual al que sentía cada vez que le repetían su parecido con James o la semejanza de sus ojos verdes con los de Lily, en cambio, la chica recordaría esos detalles y le romperían el alma cada que se mirara al espejo.

Neville arrastro su baúl mientras que Luna lo guió con la varita, Harry tomó la mano de Hermione mientras recorrían el tren, los ojos de los alumnos se colocaban sobre ella, pues muchos estaban realmente extrañados por la noticia de la muerte de sus padres sin la mención de si estaba o no a salvo.

Los de Slytherin festejaban algo dentro de su compartimiento, cuando Draco se puso rígido al verla pasar entrecerró los ojos cuando la vio tan cerca de Harry, sin que la maldición que llevaba dentro ya hubiera causado algún estrago entre ellos.

- ¿Draco?- Pansy se vio obligada a retirar las manos del joven cuando éste salió abruptamente de ahí.

Sus pasos estaban medidos para no ser notado por ella, los vio llegar al final del tren donde seguramente habría alguna protección para Potter y sus amigos, la cual, al ser colocada por Dumbledore estaría destinada a alejar cualquier objeto o persona que pudiera causarle daño al chico.

- Demonios- rugió internamente él, observando la cara de pánico de Hermione, tal vez estaba al tanto de que le era imposible pasar.

Las palabras de Luna resonaban aun en su mente, estaba tan abstraída que no se daba cuenta de su expresión de desasosiego y profundo dolor reflejada en aquellos orbes verdes, que respondían con compasión.

- ¿Estás bien Harry?- le pregunto la dueña de sus pensamientos.

- Perfectamente- respondió sonriéndole pero con tono triste.

- Lo siento- dijo haciéndola parar justo frente a su compartimiento, se veía claramente sorprendida, al punto que olvido el problema que tenía con su acceso al compartimiento.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Inquirió alejándose de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lo que dijo Luna, no debe ser fácil oír algo como eso.

- Tiene razón- su tono era resignado y lastimero, Hermione evadió su mirada fervientemente.

- Ha sido culpa mía, no debieron irse solos…

- No cargues una culpa que no te corresponde- respondió amargamente, su mirada se volvió fría pero aun no lo veía a los ojos- fueron acciones y decisiones erróneas, "mis acciones y decisiones"- hizo un énfasis tajante.

- De cualquier forma- insistió- de no haber estado sola…

- ¡No soy tan débil como crees Harry Potter!- le grito apartándose bruscamente de él.

Algunas imágenes, para ser exacta, recuerdos reprimidos de alguna manera inundaron súbitamente su cabeza, no lograba escuchar más allá de lo que veía, a pesar de que Harry elevaba la voz para preguntar lo que rogaba saber. Sólo veía, con lágrimas en los ojos, una habitación oscura y aquella monótona voz recitar una y otra vez: Te lo dije, él fue quien los dejo morir… Te dejo sola

- ¡No!- bramo, tapándose las orejas, incapaz de escucharla de nuevo.

Los alumnos a su alrededor la miraban con curiosidad y sorpresa, alternando su mirada entre ella y Harry, quien la observaba analizando su actitud- pues el veía desde fuera y no sabía porque su negativa; temblorosa, bajo lentamente las manos, sabiendo que su rostro estaba rojo por la vergüenza y la sorpresiva presencia de aquella voz, intentaba a toda costa sosegar la angustia que sentía.

Paso sus ojos por los de sus espectadores (evitando los que más la preocupaban, los de Harry) y los poso sobre otros de aspecto intranquilo color gris; Malfoy había estado disfrutando del show, pero ¿Por qué lucía ansioso? A su lado, Ernie Mcmillan lo distraía con un recital que seguramente era para recordarle la reunión de prefectos en el segundo vagón, dónde los nuevos Premios Anuales serían presentados.

- ¿Hermione?- la llamó Harry con cautela en su voz, sacándola de su ensimismamiento y haciéndole ver que habían pasado tan sólo un par de segundos desde su "rabieta"- Debemos hablarlo en cualquier momento, sé que es doloroso pero podría ser importante.

- Debo irme- anunció sin imprimir ninguna emoción en su voz, pero eso representaba un problema, tendría que pasar por la barrera mágica de Dumbledore y era imposible, la insignia debía estar en su baúl, justo encima de las túnicas, ¡Dios! Por qué fue tan tonta como para no sacarla antes.

- No sin esto- la detuvo Harry, colocando la plateada insignia sobre el escudo de Gryffindor, sonriéndole con orgullo.

Se apartó sin mirarle, ni siquiera le agradeció el detalle… Harry la siguió con la mirada, extremadamente turbado por su conducta, hasta que se perdió de vista al cambiar de vagón, estaba a punto de unirse a sus amigos cuando vio a los amigotes de Malfoy salir y quedarse fuera mientras él hacía algo, se veían disgustados.

Ni Crabbe ni Goyle debían saber nada sobre el nuevo plan del señor tenebroso, los corrió sin explicación Pansy, sin embargo esperaba una buena justificación, ya que no actuaba con normalidad, ni siquiera era capaz de burlarse de algunos sangre sucia sin hacer un amago y concentrarse en mirar con entrecejo fruncido una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

- ¿Draco, qué pasa?

- Largo, necesito privacidad.

- Pero…

- ¡Largo!- repitió el chico con tono cruel y autoritario.

- Estás muy raro- reprocho Pansy saliendo del compartimiento.

Draco trago saliva y busco en aquella enigmática bolsita, recordaba que su madre se la había dado segundos antes de abordar el tren mientras le daba un abrazo y le susurraba al oído: "Por si acaso"

Introdujo la mano notando la presencia de un dulce mágico, nada especial, con una nota escrita por la mano de Snape:

"Su efecto es efímero, debes saber cuándo usarla."

Otro problema más, ¿Cómo darle un dulce a quien suponían él odiaba?

Debía planearlo bien, dárselo a alguien para que se lo entregara de parte de otra persona, ponerlo en el carrito justo cuando pasara por donde Potter y sus amigos.

Primero debía sacarla del problema en el que ella estaba metida, nadie podía notar que ella no era capaz de pasar por la protección mágica de Dumbledore. Sería ponerlos sobre la pista y hacer que la misión de Granger y la suya cayeran en un cerrar y abrir de ojos. Y, sí la poción del caramelo duraba tan poco, ¿Cómo retenerla hasta el punto en que pudiera entrar y salir con rapidez de ahí?

Cogió otra cosa, esta vez era plateada y la sostuvo con fuerza, decidido a cumplir su misión costase lo que costase…

Harry fingió esperar a Ginny (porque Ron ya debería estar en la reunión) mientras espiaba discretamente el comportamiento de los Slytherin, se recargo en la ventana, aguardando con paciencia, sospechando alguna mala intensión de parte de Draco.

Sería mucho más y útil llevar la capa invisible encima, pero no quería ver a Luna, sentía un poco de resentimiento hacía ella por lo que había dicho.

- ¿A quién esperas?- pregunto Ginny fingiendo desconocer la respuesta; Harry rodo los ojos y le explico entre dientes que aparentara charlar con él un par de minutos.

La joven asintió sin cuestionar, sabía muy bien que Harry traía algo entre manos y que después se enteraría de sus sospechas.

Malfoy al fin salió, llevaba el entrecejo fruncido mientras observaba con detenimiento algo en su mano derecha y apretaba con fuerza algún objeto en la otra mano, sus miradas se cruzaron, Harry no cedió ante Draco, resistió evadirla hasta que Malfoy soltó una risa carente de sensatez y le lanzo a Parkinson aquello que sujetaba con fuerza.

Ésta a su vez, chillo de emoción y siguió al joven hasta perderse entre la multitud que visitaba a sus amigos en otros vagones, se percato de que la pareja de Slytherin hablaban rápido pero la lejanía y el barullo le impidió saber de qué.

- ¿Me dirás qué sucede?- la voz de Ginny lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Si tuviera idea…- contesto pasando por la protección.

Abrió la puerta de uno de los compartimientos más grandes del tren, dentro estaban ya los prefectos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y para su desgracia, los de Slytherin, Malfoy miraba el piso recargado contra la mesa de canapés, Pansy a su lado se veía malhumorada por la nula atención de su compañero. Al notar su presencia, la mayoría la vitoreó dándole palmadas suaves en la espalda.

- Felicidades Hermione- Grito Mcmillan desde el otro lado, abriéndose camino entre los nuevos- Nadie lo merecía más.

- Gracias- contesto Hermione mirando a Ron y después a los demás, no se veía dispuesta a permanecer ahí tanto tiempo.

- Lamento mucho lo que paso- Comento Hannah- fueron muy malos al publicar lo de tus padres.

- Ron, no me siento bien- dijo Hermione tras los comentarios que necesitaba evitar.

- Eres el premio anual, no te puedes ir aún- contesto Ron, tomándola por los hombros y ayudándola a llegar al centro del cuarto, hasta que se oyó la voz que menos quería oir junto con unas palmadas que simulaban ser un aplauso.

- ¡Felicidades Granger!- Exclamo Draco Malfoy caminando lentamente hasta ella- Deben sentirse muy orgullosos tus "padres"- menciono torciendo el gesto por el asco que fingía sentir- Ah, perdón, cómo podrían sentir orgullo si están muertos.

- Calla Malfoy- vocifero Ron, cubriendo a Hermione con su cuerpo por si Malfoy quería hacerle alguna otra grosería.

- El perro de Potter- resoplo Malfoy.

- Mide tus palabras Draco- la voz de Hermione se amplifico- Aquí no tienes quien te proteja y mucho menos tienes la autoridad para sentirte tan vivo.

- No creo que una sangre sucia como tú pueda castigarme- se burlo Malfoy, sabiendo que estaba retando al destino, ofendiendo al fragmento de alma que vivía en la chica y molestando a alguien que podría fustigarlo- Además- siguió con voz de alarde- No te has preguntado dónde está el otro Premio Anual- su tono era presuntuoso y al parecer, divertido; Nadie, absolutamente nadie esperaba lo que sucedía, Malfoy presiono el escudo de Slytherin y al quitar la mano, lentamente se fue formando la placa plateada que hacía falta.

- Aquí apesta Hermione, no vale la pena que nos quedemos, cualquiera- Ron enfatizo la palabra con sus ojos directo sobre los de Malfoy- puede decirle sus actividades a los nuevos.

La sujeto por el codo, mirando a Malfoy con gesto de "te arrepentirás", en cuanto Harry se enterará de la grosería que le hizo Draco a Hermione, pagaría de alguna forma semejante falta.

Para angustia de Ron, Hermione negó, era su deber darle instrucciones a los chicos de quinto que acababan de obtener su puesto, asimismo, dejarles muy claro el alcance de su poder para que no lo sobre pasaran, Etc. Su amigo la miro exasperado, sabía lo que le esperaba con el sermón de Hermione, un par de horas de aburrimiento seguidos por rondas por el pasillo del tren para verificar que todo estuviera en orden… ¡Merlín!, entonces, ¿Cuál era la ventaja de que su amiga fuera el Premio Anual?

Al pasar los minutos, la chica se dio cuenta del error que cometió al no dejar que Malfoy hiciera lo que quisiera con los prefectos, los murmullos alcanzaban sus pensamientos y no dejaban que recitara el discurso que estaba improvisando.

Nadie ponía atención, salvo Ernie, que la miraba como si fuera realmente importante, comprendía la excitación en las palabras de los alumnos, después de todo desde hacía varios meses, casi ningún mago o bruja habían sobrevivido a un ataque de mortifagos, y menos alguien de su edad… El profeta había sido muy discreto al dar la nota de la muerte de sus padres, ambos con el Avada Kedavra, por lo que todos especulaban sobre aquella noche. A pesar de entender la situación, no estaba de acuerdo, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el foco de atención y menos que antepusieran algo como eso a lo que en realidad importaba ahí, en el presente.

- Silencio- grito Malfoy, terminando con los susurros- La misión de un prefecto es muy sencilla: Hacer que se cumplan las reglas, ¿Entendido? Bien, eso es todo.

Ron arrugo la frente por la sorpresa, ¿Acaso había visto y oído bien, Malfoy había (de alguna manera) defendido a Hermione? No, más bien estaba harto de sus palabras sin sentido y quiso terminar con el aburrimiento de manera rápida y nada sutil.

De pronto, se deshizo de aquello al ver a Hermione levantarse para irse de ahí, estaba pálida, su aspecto parecía como el de alguien que necesitaba vomitar.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto tomándola por los hombros, la joven lo miro, y eso hizo que Ron se sorprendiera aun más…

- Estoy perfectamente- contesto débilmente, quitándolo de en medio y saliendo del compartimiento especial para prefectos.

Harry especulaba mirando por la ventana, intentaba entrelazar ideas pero su frustración hacía lo sucedido con Hermione no lo dejaba pensar con total claridad y Ginny no era una gran ayuda, ya que ponía en duda todo lo que su amiga había dicho recordar.

Checando su reloj cada cinco minutos, movía un pie con absoluta impaciencia, con la sonrisa socarrona de Malfoy al verlo salir del compartimiento tan nítida en su mente, ¿Qué se trae entre manos ahora? Pensaba.

Miraba el horizonte pasar con lentitud a su lado, lo cual ayudaba a su exasperación, soltó un leve pero claro bufido.

- ¿Nos dirás que pasa?- pregunto Ginny, Harry la miro llevándose la mano a los labios suspirando.

- Hay algo inquietante con Hermione, todo parece estar fuera de lugar pero lo que dice es, de cierta manera, coherente.

- Dímelo a mí, no obstante, sigo sin creer todo lo que ha dicho, tiene coherencia pero hay cosas que desencajan, ¿Tienes alguna idea?

- No, me llena de impotencia verla así pero es prioridad saber lo que sucedió esa noche...- declaro Harry, su tono lo decía todo.

- Suerte, pasamos días interrogándola y no dijo nada más de lo que sabemos… Llego a su casa, fue por sus maletas, escucho un grito y ya, sólo eso.

Harry se recargo en el asiento, repitiendo mentalmente las palabras de Ginny asimismo planeando la manera sutil para sacarle toda la verdad o mínimo algún detalle más, ¿Acaso sería cierta su amnesia? Por si solo no tenía manera de saberlo, él no tenía el conocimiento para aquello.

Luna los observaba sosteniendo el "Quisquilloso" sobre su pecho, parecía distraída con la gesticulación de Harry, como si viera actuar a un mimo, pero sin mostrar mayor atención a las palabras; en cambio, Neville se veía afligido, usando toda su voluntad para mantenerse al margen de la conversación pues apenas sabía lo que ellos habían dicho.

- Estoy segura de que oculta algo o le han echado algún encantamiento para reducir sus recuerdos a nada- comento acercándose instintivamente a Harry- se nota el pánico en sus ojos cada vez que se menciona el tema.

- Hermione no dice nada si no está segura de lo que sabe, es muy aprensiva con…

- No creo que hacerla recordar la manera en que murieron sus padres sea correcto- interrumpió Neville- Deben entenderla, estaba sola, no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos, ¿Cómo te sentirías si te hacen recordar cada instante lo incapaz que fuiste por una noche?

Luna frunció el entrecejo cuando miro al chico, como si hubiese terminado con su diversión; Harry pareció comprender un poco más la situación y Ginny sintió frustración por lo rápido que cedió Harry con el tema, sin embargo, algo que todos compartieron en ese lapso fue un único sentimiento: Lastima.

- No es el momento- susurro Neville, un tanto avergonzado pero con la ferviente idea de que su amiga no merecía aquel complot.

Y tenía razón.


	10. Capítulo 10: Recuperando la rutina

Dos horas antes de que el tren se detuviera, Ron regreso a su compartimiento, tenía cara de pocos amigos y se notaba claramente su fastidio. Paso por la protección bufando y arrojándose al lado de su amigo.

- ¿Y Hermione?- cuestiono Harry de manera automática al verlo.

- Hace guardia, se parece a Percy; es su deber, ¡Bah! Deberían de ver a los nuevos prefectos, ya no los escogen como antes- suspiro acordándose de su quinto grado, Ginny entrecerró los ojos- ¡Ah! A qué no adivinan quién es el otro Premio Anual- todos inquirieron con la mirada, Ron, emocionado por la atención, contó cómo había empezado la reunión y sus sospechas por Ernie, cuando comento el mal rato que Malfoy hizo pasar a Hermione, lo que provoco que Harry apretara los puños con fuerza- Jamás estuve tan aburrido en mi vida, aunque algo me dice que Hermione lo paso peor.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Ginny expreso las palabras que no salieron por la boca de Harry pero si cruzaron su mente.

- Todos hablaban de sus padres frente ella como si ignoraran su presencia, hubo un momento en el que se puso mal- alzo los hombros y cogió un pastel en forma de caldero que estaba en medio del asiento- Después salió y ya no la volví a ver.

- ¿Qué tan mal?

- ¡La dejaste irse sola!- le reclamo Harry, preocupado y a la vez culpable por haberla hecho enojar.

- Sólo palideció, parecía que quería vomitar, sin embargo, su mirada es la que… bueno, cambio- dijo sin darle importancia al tiempo que daba un mordisco a su pastel.

Harry sintió de nuevo cierta culpa, tanto por sentir y nada por hacer, cómo ser un soporte para alguien si esa persona ya lo cargaba a él, sentía incompetencia y sabía muy bien que las habladurías no cesarían, y seguirían flagelándola invisiblemente, Neville estaba en lo correcto: Ella estuvo sola y tal vez, sólo tal vez… Seguía sintiéndose así.

El tren arribo a la estación de Hodsmeade, aun sin rastro de la joven, no creía que vigilar el Expresso de Hogwarts le llevara todo el viaje; cogió ambos baúles y fue en su búsqueda, elevando la vista para localizarla.

A lo lejos vio a Hagrid en su misión anual de llevar a los novatos por el lago, gritando a los asustados estudiantes: Por aquí los de primer año. Cuando vio le dedico una amplia sonrisa que tardo varios segundos en responder, el guardabosques lo notó muy ceñudo, casi insinuándole que tenían una plática pendiente.

Llevo el equipaje hasta donde los carruajes, pero tampoco se encontraba ahí, supuso que se encontraría aun en el tren verificando que todos hubieran bajado.

Ginny y Ron lo esperaban desesperados al lado de una carroza pero el joven les pidió que se adelantaran, pues quería relativa privacidad con Hermione al momento de verla. Lo miraron desconfiados, él debería haber sido el primero en partir al castillo, pero entendían muy bien lo que quería.

Harry empezaba a comprender la situación de Hermione, pero algo lo obligaba a creer en las sospechas de Ginny y, de no haber sido porque él había sentido aquello la noche en que murieron sus padres, sería mucho más fácil apoyar la poca disposición de Hermione por dar información. Todo sería una patraña y mera especulación.

… Voldemort estuvo eufórico, lo había sentido y escuchado su fría risa atravesar sus oídos, no era mera casualidad, algo había sucedido, ¿Qué había sucedido?, no supo más, fue como si le hubiera dejado saber lo necesario, ¿Y si la habían capturado? ¿Si le hicieron algo y de alguna manera retenían su memoria? Dudó por un momento, de haber sido así estaría muerta… Se detuvo, aquella divagación le creó un vacio en la boca del estomago.

Mientras sacudía la cabeza para deshacerse de semejantes tonterías, la vio bajar del tren al lado de… ¡¿Malfoy?! Hermione notó su mirada, pero actuó natural lucía tranquila, incluso anonadada, camino con soltura al lado de un pequeño grupo de estudiantes hacía él; asimismo, Mafoy sonría discretamente por la expresión de Harry.

- No deberías estar aquí- fue lo primero que le dijo al estar cerca.

- Sentí la necesidad de esperarte- susurro para evitar que lo oyeran- Debemos hablar.

- Aun no- su tono sonó suplicante pero calmado, Hermione se encamino al carruaje pero se detuvo sorprendida observando a las criaturas que tiraban de los coches. Palideció, sabía porque los veía sin lograr recordar la escena que le daba tan peculiar don, se sintió confundida, había estado sobre uno de ellos hacía un par de años cuando fueron al ministerio pero jamás los imagino así.

- Son extraños, ¿verdad?- comento Harry siguiendo el destino de sus ojos.

- Fascinantes y al mismo tiempo, deprimentes- era obvio que se refería, notando su tono y la mirada de fascinación mezclada con una profunda tristeza, Harry prefirió prorrogar su interrogatorio.

Subieron a la última carroza, junto con el pequeño grupo que bajo Hermione del tren que lucían interesados en el par de magos de último año, no cuchicheaban por miedo a ser escuchados por ambos premios anuales y por el famoso Harry Potter, ya que tenían autoridad.

Hermione todavía observaba a los thestrals, abstraída en sus pensamientos y con cuidado de no proyectar lo que sentía, su rostro era inescrutable. Harry frunció el gesto, lo afligían las dudas pero no era pertinente exponerlas.

Después de dejar los baúles con los demás en la entrada, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor donde el barrullo les dio la bienvenida. Harry la tomó suavemente por la muñeca para detenerla.

- Ron me ha dicho que Malfoy te hizo pasar un mal rato.

- Tal como lo ha hecho el resto del colegio desde que subí al tren- contesto con tono serio y sin expresión, sin buscar con la mirada los ojos verdes que suplicaban por contacto.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto allá? ¿Cómo es que Malfoy ha bajado contigo?- inquirió dejando la sutileza de lado, sin poder soportar más.

- Ha sido afable- respondió con brevedad, su rostro expreso sorpresa al levantar la mirada.

Albus Dumbledore aguardaba con paciencia atrás de Harry por una oportunidad para entablar charla con los jóvenes, llevaba una túnica morada sin estampados y su rostro estaba marcado por el cansancio con el semblante enfermo agravado por la tenue luz del vestíbulo.

- Buenas noches Harry, Srita. Granger- los saludos haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Necesito hablar con usted- sus ojos azules se posaron en Hermione, denotando inquietud, lastima y hasta cierto punto alegría- Sólo unos minutos.

- Por supuesto- accedió Hermione sin mostrar emoción alguna, era un hecho que tendría que hablar con alguien en Hogwarts y que el mismísimo Dumbledore quisiera cuestionarle lo sucedido.

Al anciano director le ofreció su brazo para que lo acompañara a su despacho, mientras los nuevos alumnos atravesaban la puerta, llenando de voces excitadas la habitación. Harry se puso en marcha tras ellos dos, pero Dumbledore lo detuvo mandándolo al encuentro de sus otros amigos.

Hermione sintió su mirada clavada en la espalda, no le sorprendía para nada la reunión con el director, aunque la prontitud la consternaba. Sabía que todos sospechaban algo que era imposible comprobar, hasta ella presentía algo raro tras la falta de recuerdos, algunos espasmos y las constantes alucinaciones al verse al espejo…

"Basta" se regaño, "Teniendo ataques de histeria no soluciónanos nada"

- Chocolate con nueces- musito Dumbledore sonriéndole tímidamente, sin mirarla directo a los ojos, tal como lo había hecho con Harry en quinto año, ¿Acaso pensaba qué…? No, era improbable- las damas primero.

Era la segunda vez que estaba allí, en la primera ocasión no tuvo la oportunidad de admirar nada de la habitación por la angustia que le generaba saberse lejos de Harry, y ahora, el solo presentimiento de lo que se avecinaba se lo impedía nuevamente.

- Toma asiento por favor- le pidió señalando la silla frente a su enorme escritorio, él ya estaba en su sillón- Permítame felicitarla por su nombramiento, no ha habido muchos alumnos tan excepcionales como usted desde Lily Potter- aquella comparación la hizo fruncir el entrecejo, pero la manera en que lo había dicho… era como si no se dirigiera a ella- no sabe lo insistente que fue la profesora McGonagall para saber los nombres de los elegidos…

- Con todo respeto señor director disculpe mi escepticismo al creer que ésta es una reunión para congratular a los premios anuales- lo interrumpió usando el tono más educado del que fue capaz.

- No, está en lo correcto aunque la felicitación no está de más, un poco de alegría le vendría bien- No quería ser directo con ella, quería tantear terreno antes de entrar al tema.

- Sé que quiere hablar sobre la muerte de mis padres- señalo sobrepasando el nudo que se le formo en la garganta con la sola mención- No quiero ser grosera, todo lo que sé y recuerdo se lo he dicho a los Weasley, comprendo su incredulidad hacía lo que paso pero no está en mis manos poder proporcionar más. Ya lo he intentado variadas veces.

- Lo que sucedió esa noche es información vital, por sí sola no lograra nada- Ahora era él quien llevaba el control de la conversación- Si mis sospechas son ciertas sólo la magia le regresara aquello que ha perdido- se levanto de la silla con una rapidez inaudita para su edad, alzando la varita a la altura de su rostro- Le pediría permiso, pero creo que entiende que es necesario que esté al tanto de lo que aconteció.

Hermione se sorprendió por la brusquedad en sus palabras, sin embargo no se opuso a su "ataque", asintió ligeramente esperanzada por lo que podría ver, Dumbledore le indico que reviviera para él aquel momento y así lo hizo, sintió la punta de la varita presionar sobre su sien derecha y le pareció que succionaba pues la imagen que visualizaba se desintegro lentamente.

Se volvió al pensadero y lo vertió en él, lo que veía era confuso… No quería entrar al recuerdo con ella en el despacho, así que observo superficialmente: Hermione llego a su casa y la encontró como si hubiera sido abandonada, su madre le ordeno que fuera por su equipaje muggle y ahí todo oscurecía

Dumbledore lo examinó con total concentración, estuvo sereno pero con un gesto tergiversado; Estaba claro que sufrió un ataque pero, ¿Qué consecuencia tuvo? ¿Cómo logro escapar? O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué la dejaron escapar?

La muchacha espero a que fuera él quien hablara primero, quizás necesitara forzar su mente con un poco de legeremancia o someterla a algún encantamiento complicado… No obstante, el profesor le brindo una sonrisa avergonzada cuando se esperaba.

- Me temó que esto ha sido todo- era una educada invitación para que lo dejara solo- Le ruego no comente nada de esto a sus amigos, mucho menos a Harry para no preocuparlo sin razón.

- Claro- contesto separándose del asiento, lista para unirse al banquete.

- Otra cosa- Dumbledore saco un frasco pequeño de su túnica- le pedí al profesor Snape que preparara esto para usted… Una gota por la mañana debe ser suficiente, no queremos que los alumnos se aprovechen de su estado de humor.

- Gracias- lo cogió deduciendo de que se trataba, el anciano puedo ver las pequeñas pero casi curadas cicatrices de su cara, sonriendo de nuevo con la pena asomada en su mirada le pidió que se adelantara al Gran Comedor.

Dumbledore suspiro cuando el contenido en el pensadero se volvió a oscurecer, las preguntas estaban claras y eran las correctas, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de alguna respuesta digna para ellas. De nuevo conjeturas, nada concreto ni muchas pistas, esta vez no habían dejado cabos sueltos en la planeación o nada que él hubiera detectado aun.

Sólo tenía la mente atrofiada de una pobre adolescente huérfana, que sin dudas, tendría que forzar para sacar alguna pista pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

- Sé que no fue la suerte y mucho menos su astucia lo que la salvo- dijo para sí mismo, los cuadros de sus numerosos antecesores lo miraron como si estuviera loco- ¿Me equivoco…Severus?

- Me es imposible otorgarle una respuesta señor- contesto su lacayo desde las sombras del despacho- Y usted sabe a qué me refiero.

Admiro la botellita por un par de segundos tras cerrar la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, no creía que fuera totalmente para subirle el ánimo, ya que no hubiera recurrido al profesor Snape sino a Slughorn.

Entre cerró los ojos al momento que la guardaba y se ponía en marcha al Gran Comedor, intentando dejar sus dudas para otro momento más oportuno, pues ahora llevaba un retraso de diez minutos en el banquete de bienvenida. Sin embargo, su llegada tarde no alertaría demasiado si Dumbledore lo hacía también.

Se equivoco… al llegar a su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor no sabía si el calor en su cara era por la temperatura del lugar o porque la sangre inundaba sus mejillas; al parecer todo Hogwarts notó su impuntualidad y susurraban sobre eso.

- ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?- Pregunto Ron bajando un poco el rostro alternando su mirada entre su hermana y sus dos amigos, seguramente Harry lo había puesto al corriente de las cosas.

- Nada que merezca mención- contesto fingiendo esperar la ceremonia de asignación.

- Oh, vamos, no te llevo sólo para felicitarte- comento Ginny con tono sarcástico.

- Aunque no lo creas, así fue- su voz era fría y sin intención de soltar más detalles.

- ¿Te ha pedido que no dijeras nada?- inquirió Harry en voz baja para que sólo ella escuchara pero su novia se hizo la desentendida mirando la mesa de profesores.

Estaban todos, salvo Dumbledore y Snape, lo que le creaba cierta sospecha de lo privada que había sido su charla con el director… Sabía algo pero no creyó prudente decírselo era eso o verdaderamente, no tenían nada, ni una sola pista sobre su paradero en esas semanas desaparecida.

El banquete no fue para nada prometedor, Dumbledore jamás apareció para dar su tradicional discurso de apertura, ni él ni Snape, así que la profesora McGonagall, para cumplir con su título de sub-directora improviso un sutil sermón sobre la situación que vivían en la actualidad e intento dar algunos consejos para los magos pero al parecer ninguno estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

Habían vivido las últimas semanas con miedo, intentando no llamar la atención, así que las palabras de McGonagall sonaban un poco huecas.

De hecho, a partir de las sonadas desapariciones casi todos los magos de cuna muggle desertaron y no se sabía nada de ellos ni de sus familias, algunos tenían la certeza de que los habían matado o que sufrieron ataques individuales, tal como Hermione.

Que era la única de esa clase que se vio en la necesidad de volver a Hogwarts en lugar de buscar refugio, después de todo no tenía a nadie más, su familia más cercana había muerto y desconocía la ubicación del resto, y de saberlo tampoco los podría en riesgo.

Tuvieron unos segundos de profundo silencio, para mostrar respeto a todos aquellos que no habían vuelto por incidentes claros, también honraban a los que cayeron sin haber pertenecido a la causa y al último, con tono cortado pero de manera firme la profesora les pidió que se retiraran a sus dormitorios; Eso fue un llamado de Hermione, así que se levanto mirando a Ron con un amago en la cara, señalándole con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza que debían mostrarle el camino a los nuevos y hacer llegar la contraseña a los antiguos alumnos.

- Es patefeci, no lo olviden- resoplo Ron siguiendo a la chica que ya gritaba: "Los de Gryffindor por aquí"

Para cuando Harry llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, se sentía adormilado por los manjares que habían preparado para el Banquete de Bienvenida, intento esperar a sus amigos en la sala común pero los ojos le escocían por el cansancio.

Durante la cena, se la paso pensando en todas las cosas de las que Dumbledore pudo hablarle a Hermione en los diez minutos que estuvieron juntos. De igual manera quería saber porque le prohibió comentarles algo al respecto, porque antes de creerse que la había felicitado se enfrentaría al Sauce Boxeador sin varita.

- ¿Por qué no has subido?- pregunto Ron, él ya llevaba encima el pijama y se veía tan cansado como él- Ah, ¿Estás esperando a Hermione?- Harry asintió lentamente- Ya está en su dormitorio, me pidió que te dijera que mañana hablarían sobre lo que sucedió con Dumbledore.

- Debí suponerlo- se levanto molesto, seguramente seguía molesta por lo que le dijo en la mañana, no considero lo sensible que se sentía con respecto a ese tema.

Se encamino a su dormitorio, quedando así vacía la sala común pues todos estaban muertos de sueño como para irse a dormir pronto. Harry deseo que fuera mañana para hablar con Hermione, sentía una ligera punzada de culpa e intentaba justificarla de mil maneras.

Repasaba una y otra vez algunas de sus dudas más fuertes para que tomaran un tono suave y para nada obligador, quería demostrarle su confianza y comprensión; introdujo los brazos por las mangas del pijama y se arrojó contra la mullida cama, quedando automáticamente inconsciente.

- Buenos días chicos- saludo Hermione al llegar al Gran Comedor, como si fuera otra chica, se sentó al lado de Harry dándole un tierno y rápido beso en la mejilla.

Harry y Ron alzaron las cejas totalmente sorprendidos, era increíble el cambio en ella, se veía feliz de una manera normal, como cualquier otra mañana de los años anteriores sólo que con la variante que tan mal la tuvo por esos meses.

La joven sonrió al ver sus respectivos rostros, como si le divirtiera de cierta forma.

- ¿Qué les sucede? Ah, ya… aun quieren saber lo que me dijo Dumbledore, ¿A qué es eso?

- Estás feliz- afirmo Ron sin creerlo.

- Es parte del sermón de anoche- comento Hermione intentando lucir seria y sin lograrlo, cogiendo un plato de avena con miel- No puedo decirles nada de interés, sólo me pregunto lo qué sucedió la noche en que… aquella noche y me dio una poción, de la cual creo que abuse un poco- dijo soltando una risita tonta.

- ¿Eso era todo?- bufo, un poco decepcionado por lo que la noche anterior fue un completo suspenso.

A pesar de la frustración de su amigo, Harry se sintió un poco más tranquilo por las palabras de Hermione, su felicidad era aparente y de cierta manera… falsa, pero la ilusión de verla sonreír nuevamente o que su sufrimiento estaba siendo sosegado por algún brebaje, lo hacía feliz de igual modo a él.

Proyecto un amago en su cara, sonriendo más con sus bellos ojos esmeralda que con los labios y ella lo notó, Harry quería decirle todo lo que había monologado interiormente la noche anterior pero tuvo que aplazarlo porque McGonagall estaba entregando los horarios por toda la mesa.

- Potter, auror- se dijo a si misma al entregarle la lista de clases y sus respectivas horas- Weasley, ¿auror?- suspiro separando la hoja de las demás, mientras buscaba la siguiente- Señorita Granger, siento mucho lo ocurrido en el verano- Hermione asintió de manera seria y formal(De nuevo sin lograrlo)- Sanadora, vaya pensé que tenía planeado trabajar en el ministerio.

- Era una de mis metas- admitió la chica- pero tenía lo suficiente para optar por cualquier otra carrera.

- Cierto- respondió la profesora entendiendo el cambio de opinión en su alumna- Suerte muchachos- se despidió para seguir con la entrega.

Terminaron de desayunar sin contratiempos, salvo cuando entro Malfoy y Harry recordó el mal rato que le hizo pasar a Hermione en la reunión de prefectos sin embargo, la voz de la chica resonó en sus oídos con la palabra afable protagonizando la frase.

_Malfoy, ¿amable? ¿Con Hermione?_

Hubiera sido increíble verlo, ni siquiera tenía una loca teoría por el extraño comportamiento de Malfoy hacía la chica que tanto profesó odiar años atrás, aunque era un tema para pensarse no tenía intención de nublar su calma de una manera tan inútil, de Hermione no sacaría más y de Malfoy, bueno, no obtendría ni un hola.

Tomo a su novia de la mano y, si no se equivocaban, compartían sólo las clases de Pociones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras ese día. Pasarían casi todo el tiempo escolar juntos.

Paso lo peor al momento en que llego Draco Malfoy al aula de Slughorn, argumentando las mismas materias de Hermione por su recién adquirida vocación de ayudar a magos en desgracia de salud.

Hermione se remolineo en su banco, feliz, así que la antigua alegría que Harry sintió al verla así, culminó en un rechinar de dientes demasiado audible para quien estuviera a un par de metros a la redonda… Pero quien debía escucharlo, omitió su evidente expresión de celos.

- Buenos días muchachos- saludo su profesor, con el tono de regocijo y prudencia normal en él- Veo que repetimos cursos en pociones- bromeo al ver a dos de sus miembros en el Club de las eminencias- Siento mucho lo de sus padres, señorita Granger.

- Gracias señor- contesto Hermione con voz congestionada, el efecto de la poción iba menguando hasta, por lo menos, reconocer de forma seria las cosas.

- Empecemos…- se volteo en anciano profesor a escribir varias cosas al pizarrón sobre los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, Ron miro con soslayo a Harry, con un mohín de resignación cogiendo un pergamino y llenando su pluma de tinta, para copiar lo que daba inicio a su futuro.

Para suplicio de los dos chicos, la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- impartida por Snape- fue caso igual, salvo por la particular personalidad del profesor. De nuevo les dio el sermón sobre el futuro y creyó por segundo que había vuelto a Quinto Grado y que en lugar de TIMOS, ahora eran E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

La novedad en esa clase fue el trato que le daban a Hermione, Snape era frío con todos los demás pero al hacer una pregunta ya no ignoraba la mano alzada de la "sabelotodo insufrible" en su lugar, sus ojos mostraban regocijo por la manera en que contestaba como si fuera un libro abierto, como si fuera una broma interna de la cual sólo él era participe, él y la actitud aliviada de Hermione.

Sin duda, las novedades no paraban ahí.

Durante el descanso tras las primeras tres agotadoras horas de clases, Harry se fijo que tenían lo que quedaba de la tarde libre, pues la mayoría de las materias optativas que había tenido el año pasado no servían absolutamente nada en sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S y por lo tanto, habían sido omitidas de su rutina. En cambio, Hermione quería seguir con Aritmancia, así que después del descanso tras el almuerzo ella debía dirigirse a su clase.

Las innumerables horas libres que tenían a la semana eran apenas suficientes para terminar con los deberes impuestos, a pesar de sólo tener entre tres o cuatro materias al día, los profesores creían necesario hundirlos en tareas teóricas para satisfacer los conocimientos dignos de su carrera.

Nunca creyó que el séptimo grado fuese tan difícil, sumando la carga de las clases particulares con Dumbledore por la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes ausentes; Afortunadamente, esas clases aun no llegaban pero la preocupación por el tiempo reducido se vio plasmada cuando Ginny le recordó los entrenamientos del equipo de Quidditch y Ron se pudo totalmente nervioso al pensar en que harían audiciones de nuevo para encontrar al mejor equipo que pudiera tener Gryffindor ese año. Sin embargo, por tiempo optaron por seguir con el mismo equipo.

La que lucía un poco más atareada que Harry, era Hermione, ya que la carga para ser Sanadora era de casi el doble a la del Auror. Se había obligado a prescindir de la poción que Dumbledore le dio, ya que en uno de los ensayos para transformaciones empezó a divagar de las funciones que tenía la materia con un tono sarcástico siendo que debía enumerar las consecuencias de ser un animago sin registro. Dedujeron que aparte de unos lapsus sin enterarse de que hacía, estaba cambiando su criterio de manera alarmante por las cantidades que tomaba, al parecer una gota era demasiado para ella.

Por lo que cambio una gota diaria de felicidad falsa por tres mesas de la sala común para realizar sus deberes de Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Herbología. Pociones era mucho más práctica para ella, inclusive Snape se ofreció a darle clases privadas para que la carga disminuyera considerablemente. Ni Harry y mucho menos Ron se tragaban semejante mentira, ¿Snape dando clases privadas? Eso era sólo para estudiantes que iban realmente mal y por un favor pedido directamente por Dumbledore. Además, ¿Por qué Snape y no Slughorn? Hubiera sido un placer para él tener al corriente a su alumna más capaz.

- Creo que debería sacrificar a Percy- comento Ron con aire distraído terminando un análisis de dos pergaminos para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que había iniciado el Lunes- Sólo ve el trato que recibe Hermione.

- No es gracioso- lo reprendió Ginny disfrutando del fuego en un mullido sillón frente a la chimenea- Es un caso especial, demasiado me atrevería a decir.

- Ha Snape no le ha de hacer gracia tenerla cerca tanto tiempo a la semana- se burlo Ron cerrando el libro.

Harry entrecerró los ojos fastidiado, ni siquiera a él le hacía gracia las atenciones que requería Hermione… No eran celos y menos envidia, sin embargo, sabía lo que era tener a Snape de profesor privado y no era agradable.


	11. Capítulo 11: Comportamiento extraño

Para el primer sábado de Septiembre los alumnos de séptimo grado estaban exhaustos, cada que escuchaban la palabra "Examen" le echaban una mirada furibunda a quien se atreviera a mencionarla, la carga en los deberes era muy pesada y los sermones sobre el futuro eran tan intolerables como una clase de dos horas de Adivinación.

Al parecer la única que no notaba el estrés era Hermione, quien tenía más deberes y se la vivía entre la biblioteca, las aulas, sus rondas para sostener la disciplina del colegio y la Sala Común. Y no lo notaba.

Las cosas entre ella y Harry se habían aclarado tras una pequeña disculpa de él, Hermione se mostró renuente a contestar algunas dudas debido a su escasa claridad al recordar, además, Harry no estaba enterado de todo lo hablado en la reunión con Dumbledore.

Para mostrarle que todo estaba en paz (por lo menos entre ellos) había colocado el anillo que le regalo en la Madriguera en una cadena de oro y la llevaba puesta todo el tiempo. Es para que no haya malentendidos le había dicho tras dejárselo ver. Era lo mejor, ya por si sola llamaba la atención con todos los alumnos y no quería agregar más rumores a los acontecimientos.

Después de la primera semana, muchos alumnos empezaron a atemorizarse y volvieron a sus hogares, dejando a la población estudiantil bastante reducida, algunos simplemente no tenían a donde ir o no quería abandonar la escuela por la "protección" que brindaba tener a Dumbledore tan cerca.

Sin embargo, las ausencias del anciano director estaban creando especulaciones y miedo, nadie estaba enterado de sus salidas y mucho menos a donde iba, ni siquiera Harry, a quien le urgía que las clases con Dumbledore se reanudaran.

- Debe haber localizado uno nuevo- afirmaba Harry justificando el poco contacto que tenía con Dumbledore.

- Ya lleva tres días fuera- comento Ron- es por ello que muchos quieren regresar a sus casas.

- Con o sin Dumbledore, el colegio está muy protegido- aseveró Hermione, aunque no tenía idea de donde salía tanta confianza.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?- pregunto Ron boquiabierto- Sin Dumbledore, no hay quien imponga temor a Quien-tú-sabes.

- Estás subestimando las defensas del colegio, aparte de Dumbledore, hay… Olvídalo, no quiero enumerarte los cientos de encantamientos protectores citados en "Historia de Hogwarts"

- Estoy seguro que cancelaran el partido contra Slytherin- menciono Ron excluyendo automáticamente a la chica de la conversación.

Hermione volvió a sus trabajos escolares soltando un suspiro de exasperación, tenía aproximadamente una hora para adelantarlos antes de irse a hacer ronda por el colegio, aunque muy a su pesar, ya que Malfoy estaba decidido a vagar por los pasillos también de manera nocturna. Aparte de los premios anuales, los prefectos de sexto año (a los de quinto se les pedía ronda por las mañanas y las tardes) estaban también varios profesores en la ronda nocturna, al parecer, estaban igual de intranquilos sobre la ausencia del director. Esa noche tocaba a Snape pasear por ahí.

Hacía varios días que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se portaba relativamente agradable con ella, las clases que le propuso para ayudarla- que habían sido pocas- con las pociones eran una buena tapadera para que Dumbledore le hiciera preguntas acerca de aquella noche. Sin duda sus amigos sospechaban algo extraño tras la cátedra privada pero ninguno sabía la carga que llevaba encima con su asignación de Premio Anual y las clases regulares.

De alguna manera eran justificables. Pero no podía evitar darse cuenta de la actitud de Harry por ellas, no le agradaba nada que viera a un profesor tan frío que pudiera ser demasiado cruel cuando le hace favores a Dumbledore.

¡Dios! Sí Harry supiera… moría por decirle lo que hacía cuando estaba con el director, las cosas que hablaban; sin embargo, tras la última vez que lo vio le advirtió que no alarmara a su novio con algo que podía ser tan sólo suerte o astucia de su parte. Y así lo había hecho, era una tumba bastante cerrada con el tema.

Sentía cierta angustia al ocultarle a Harry algunas cosas, pero era por su bien. Después de todo él ya contaba con problemas propios a los cuales ella no le agregaría los suyos.

Aunque ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde la muerte de sus padres, seguía sintiendo el vacío en su pecho, no concebía en totalidad saberlos ausentes, era como un mal sueño pero con un dolor demasiado real. A veces, tras las pocas reuniones con Dumbledore pasaba la noche forzando su mente sabiendo que entre lo que reprimía posiblemente se encontraba la escena que rogaba no ver por más que deseara saber qué sucedió aquella noche.

Aparte de sus atormentados pensamientos, la seguían dudas a dondequiera que apuntaran sus divagaciones, desde lo afortunada que fue al escapar hasta la perdida regular de memoria con los detalles. A lo largo del primer mes en Hogwarts había sentido en distintas ocasiones la ansiedad que brinda el olvidar algo, cómo tener una palabra en la punta de la lengua pero no concretarla. Además., estaban los libros que compró en el callejón Diagon, aunque no recordaba cuál fue el objetivo por el que los obtuvo. ¿Posesiones? ¿Voces ajenas a la tuya?

Eran títulos que no leería de no ser porque tenían sentido para ella pero, esta vez no lo tenía. Alguna clase de instinto le decía que los ocultara en el fondo del baúl.

- ¡Eh! Hermione, ¿me oyes?- la voz de Ron la interrumpió, llevaba aproximadamente diez minutos leyendo la misma página a pesar de haberla cambiado hacía media hora- ¿Harás ronda?

- Por supuesto- contesto Hermione luchando por mantener el hilo de sus pensamientos- He quedado con Ernie y Hannah para vigilar el lado oeste.

- Ernie enfermo en la tarde tras la clase de pociones- les recordó Harry prestando su atención a sus amigos antes de que partieran.

Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado pero no dijo porqué, en su lugar suspiro mientras recogía sus libros y montones de pergaminos a medio terminar para guardarlos en su baúl antes de irse. Ron, en cambio, apretujo todo en su mochila y pidió molesto que se hiciera cargo de llevarla a su dormitorio.

Resignado, Harry acepto esperando que su novia bajara por las escaleras y se despidiera, cosa que no tenía sentido, él estaría ahí para cuando regresara, usando el tiempo para las tareas y el diseño de un diagrama para el partido de Quidditch la próxima semana contra Slytherin. Los entrenamientos eran extenuantes pero necesarios, los integrantes del equipo estaban en optimas condiciones salvo por Demelza que volvió a casa tras la tercera semana en el colegio.

Lo que preocupaba- y muy interiormente agradecía- eran los rumores de la cancelación del partido por el miedo; algunos profesores, entre ellos McGonagall, aseguraban que un poco de optimismo deportivo era lo que necesitaban los alumnos y por eso Dumbledore asistiría para dar cierta seguridad a sus pupilos.

Se preguntaba la ubicación del director al instante que enumeraba los horrocruxes faltantes, según Dumbledore quedaban cuatro: la tiara, la copa, la mascota de Voldemort y el relicario, la última vez que pudo hablar con él al respecto le menciono una hipótesis sobre otro sin aclarar de que se trataba, aunque si le dejo claro que si estaba en lo correcto sería muy desalentador para la causa.

_¿Qué podría ser…?_

Los labios de Hermione "borraron" la pregunta y ofrecieron la respuesta, la chica había aprovechado su abstracción para robarle un tierno y sorpresivo beso.

- Nos vemos- le susurro cuando se apartó de él, dándole la espalda para salir por el retrato. No pudo dejar de notar la sonrisa que llevaba en la cara tras su impulso romántico.

Saboreaba aun el fugaz beso del que fue participe, con la mano sobre sus labios intentando mantener la sensación que le creaba al recordar la tibieza con la que Harry era capaz de responder un beso robado. Suspiraba y se alegraba de su suerte por tenerlo como pareja, a pesar de ser un poco inexperto en todo lo relacionado con el corazón era muy lindo, tierno y sutil con ella.

"_Cuanto lo amo_" pensó soltando otro suspiro que le quito el aire por segundos, por un instantes sintió rabia e ira, tan incontrolables que le cortaron la respiración y provocaron que los ojos le escocieron efímeramente.

La sensación se fue tan súbitamente como llegó.

Los segundos iban a la par con sus palpitaciones, Hermione se recargo en la pared para incorporarse de nuevo pero las piernas no le respondían y temblaba completamente, ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Se pregunto incapaz de moverse, podía deducir que estaba pálida por el frío que sintió en el rostro. Trato de concentrarse pero la sensación de desmayo estaba ahí, no podía concretar sus ideas, ni siquiera intentaba entender la reacción de su mente ante la breve afirmación de su amor por Harry, lo único que quería era irse de ahí…

Escucho unos pasos ansiosos acercarse por el pasillo más próximo, quizá era Hannah, Ron o algún otro prefecto que pudiera ayudarla a volver a la torre, no se sentía en condiciones de caminar sola. De nuevo se oyeron los insistentes pasos pero se detuvieron sin llegar a la esquina, el silencio embargo el lugar, Hermione escuchaba sus latidos golpear los tímpanos.

Una puerta se abrió, posiblemente donde aquella persona había parado.

- Señor- dijo una voz masculina, el susurro distorsionaba parcialmente su voz pero era reconocible. Draco Malfoy estaba ahí. Justamente él.

- No hay tiempo de informes largos, se breve- Indico otra voz, esta vez era grave y madura, al igual que con Malfoy, Hermione supo de quien se trataba: Snape.

- No ha tenido cambios de comportamiento, he hecho cuanto está a mi alcance para que no recuerde nada- recito de forma automática y nerviosa- Pero existe el inconveniente de que es muy difícil acercarme a ella.

- Eso es tu problema- comento el profesor Snape, Hermione tenía cierta noción de lo que hablaban- Es necesario que le proporciones el brebaje ahora que la muy estúpida a dejado de tomarse el que le dio Dumbledore.

Hermione se pegó más a la pared ignorando lo que la tenía retenida allí, la poción, su poción.

Ahora sabía porque se habían borrado parcialmente sus recuerdos en el primer mes de clases. Snape y Draco estaban detrás de todo lo que le pasaba, era por eso que ambos estaban portándose mejor con ella, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que no debía recordar?

Tenía que decírselo a Harry, al diablo la discreción. La voz de Malfoy volvió a resonar tan cercana, contrario a lo que necesitaba, la chica se quedo oyendo la conversación esperanzada por la información que podrían darle.

- Delo por hecho- aseveró Malfoy.

- Es de suma importancia que la beba, nadie tiene que saber cómo pasaron las cosas- los susurros de ambos hombres hicieron que se le helara la sangre a Hermione y lograron que sintiera pánico, llevo sus manos a su boca para ahogar cualquier sonido de sorpresa que pudiera escapar.

- Otra cosa señor- la voz de Malfoy se redujo a hasta ser inaudible, la chica quiso saber de que trataba esta vez lo que hablaban pero se resigno al oir una pequeña risita lejana.

- Eso ya no es parte de nuestra misión- se limito a decir Snape- el Señor Tenebroso lo tiene todo planeado, sólo tenemos que esperar a que ella haga su parte; Ahora largo, antes de que pase alguien.

No podía creer lo que escucho, seguía paralizaba y contra la pared, justo al lado de una armadura que le proporcionaba resguardo con su sombra.

Ya no sólo era ocultarle los sucesos de aquella horrible noche, por lo que escucho, ella era parte de un plan diseñado directamente por Lord Voldemort. Las ideas le llegaron como flechas, rápidas y sigilosas, después de todo no había sido suerte haber escapado de los mortifagos…

Se incorporo lentamente consciente de que algunos de los dos estaba en dirección suya, la armadura que la tapaba no sería un buen respaldo si estaban a un par de metros, mucho menos la oscuridad que le brindaba la noche ya que el resplandor del hechizo Lumos en la varita empezaba a incrementarse conforme la cercanía.

El miedo estaba haciéndola su presa, si hacía el menor ruido lo alertaría y tardaría menos de un minuto en tenerla bajo su poder… ¡Ruido! Eso era, podía alertarlo a él junto con la mitad del colegio.

Coloco sus dos manos en la figura de metal y empujo con fuerza, con suerte tendría tiempo de llegar a un aula o encontrar a otro prefecto, eso contando con que no fuera Snape quien la siguiera.

Corrió con toda la energía de la que fue capaz, dejando de lado los dolorosos pensamientos de en lo que la había convertido, no quería formular teorías en ese momento… Quería obtener el tiempo necesario para poder hacerlo, y eso significaba resguardarse hasta poder ir en busca de ayuda.

- Relaskio- grito Malfoy tras ella.

Hermione cayó de manera estrepitosa sobre el mármol pero la adrenalina hizo que se levantara rápidamente, con el estruendo que hizo el metal al chocar contra el piso, seguramente alguien estaría en camino.

- ¿Tus padres no te han enseñado a no escuchar platicas ajenas?- se burlo Malfoy viéndola pararse.

- Expel…-el intento de desarme fue interrumpido con una risa burlona seguido.

- Patético, ya veo porque tú y el imbécil de Potter son tal para cual.

- Cierra la boca Malfoy- gruño Hermione sin importarle que saliera hecho un grito lleno de ansiedad.

Draco siguió sonriendo por la facilidad que tenía, la chica estaba nerviosa y confundida por las pocas cosas que había escuchado, nada comparado como si supiera la verdad y si de cualquier forma lo olvidaría en cuento bajara la guardia, valía mucho la pena ver su rostro cuando se enterara.

- ¿Qué tanto has oído?- inquirió fingiendo preocupación, quería engañarla para que se sintiera lo suficientemente confiada.

- Lo suficiente- contesto ella.

- Eso no ha sido nada- menciono al tiempo que la acorralaba en la aula a la que ella tuvo la intención de usar de escondite justo antes de su ataque- Es tan sólo la punta del iceberg- se jactó de saberlo todo.

- Sé lo de la poción.

- ¿Acaso sabes qué es lo que has reprimido con ella?... Aparte de la conmovedora muerte de tus padres y tu poca resistencia en verlos morir.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿No quieres enterarte de todo? ¿Cómo murieron? ¿Qué paso contigo todo ese tiempo? ¿Lo que debes hacerle a tu querido Potter?- las palabras salían una a una llenas de un cinismo tentador; Hermione tenía al alcance las respuestas de las preguntas que embargaban su mente desde que despertó en la Madriguera pero la cercanía de semejante conocimiento despertaba nuevas dudas: ¿Qué tanta verdad habría en sus palabras y cuál sería el precio por la información?

No pudo evitar plasmar en su expresión la emoción de saber, aunque la carcomía una culpa internamente, asimismo la frustración por ser Malfoy quien le dijera todo lo que deseaba y no ser ella quien lo averiguara sacando los malditos recuerdos. Esa frustración le llenaba el pecho. El vacio que la muerte de sus padres había creado se dilataba con cada suspiro dándole un dolor punzante.

Draco extendió una sonrisa maliciosa por su rostro, estaba consciente de que dio en la llaga al ofrecerle detalles que olvido involuntariamente.

- Fuiste presa fácil- comento acercándose lentamente a ella, rodeándola con cada paso; Hermione ni siquiera lo notó- Después de que tu asquerosa madre muggle gritara saliste de tu cuarto y viste al inútil de tu padre tendido en el piso… inerte.

Mientras pronunciaba cada palabra Hermione visualizaba horrorizada, intentando imaginar, intentando recordar pero nada, sólo veía lo que le decían sin apropiarse por completo de las imágenes.

- ¡No, es mentira!

- Tú sólo te quedaste viendo- Malfoy ignoro la interrupción desesperada de la chica- Ahí tienes lo que Dumbledore ha querido saber, tu incapacidad de defender a unos patéticos muggles- el tono que usaba sobrepasaba la petulancia, se regocijaba con cada sílaba que pronunciaba- Aunque no se compara en nada con "tu misión"

La oscuridad reinante en la habitación no era suficiente para esconder el mohín de incomprensión que se imprimió en el rostro de Hermione, sin embargo, Draco no pudo verlo ya que se encontraba detrás de ella esperando para terminar con todo eso.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió, su voz tenía un ligero toque de confusión.

- La vida de Potter está en tus manos- recito sutilmente- es sencillamente inevitable.

El grito ahogado de Hermione se vio cubierto por la mano tibia de su enemigo, tal como la noche en que murieron sus padres, colocó un brazo en su cuello y apretó ligeramente hasta dejarla semi inconsciente lo suficiente para hacer que volviera a borrar todo lo que escucho en esa hora.

Mientras sentía sus pulmones expulsar el aire e intentar aspirar con desesperación un poco más, las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos y las imágenes su mente, no llego a saber si fueron la escena creada por la versión que Malfoy le contó o si en verdad, por una fracción de segundo, logro ver los últimos minutos de sus padres.

- ¿Granger? Eh, Granger- algo la golpeaba repetidamente en la cara, dándole palmaditas torpes-¿Te encuentras bien?

Sentía frío en la parte de las piernas que no estaba cubierta por la falta o las medias, estaba tendida sobre el mármol y sin saber porque, intento incorporarse pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió de manera tajante.

- Te has dado un buen golpe espera unos segundos- la voz de Draco Malfoy volvió a sus oídos de manera lejana pero logro comprender lo que dijo y asintió.

- ¿Qué paso?- susurro, tenía la boca seca y le dolía parte de la cabeza y parte del brazo derecho.

- Te has desmayado- contesto Malfoy, era tan irreal que él estuviera ayudándole aunque ahora ya no tanto, sin embargo, la primera vez había sido sorprendente- ¿Puedes levantarte?

Hermione asintió de nuevo, el brazo de Draco rodeo su cintura y la obligo a apoyarse en él, colocando su mano dolorida sobre su hombro. El chico la cargó en silencio hasta el sexto piso donde sucedió algo que la volvió a dejar plasmada.

- Siento lo de tus padres- se limitó a decir.

- Gracias- se sintió un poco estúpida por contestar aquello pero era tan difícil entender el nuevo comportamiento del que juraba ser su enemigo, primero en el tren y ahora aquí, siendo amable y ayudándole a regresar a su dormitorio.

- Debe ser horrible- comento de nuevo él deteniéndose para dejarla respirar.

- Si pero hay maneras de sobrellevarlo.

- Deberías tomar algo para ello- sugirió Malfoy, Hermione dirigió su atención a la botellita que Dumbledore le había dado- Me refiero al golpe, ¿Te duele aún?

Nuevamente hubo silencio, ambos se miraron pero sólo ella lo hizo de manera tímida, no sabía si podía confiar en él, después de todo no lo conocía bien y lo poco o nada que sabía era su inclinación por humillar a magos de cuna muggle.

- ¿Sabes? Yo quisiera…

- Estás ahí, te he buscado desde hace una hora, ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?- Ron interrumpió de manera grosera la frase de Draco, dejándola intrigada.

- Creo que será para la próxima, cuida esa cabeza- se despidió soltándola y desapareciendo por la puerta que daba al pasillo del quinto piso.

Una vez que se fue, Hermione no hizo más que terminar de caminar hasta el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, ignorando a Ron y tratando de concentrase en las últimas palabras de Draco Malfoy, por más que quisiera obtener una respuesta a su nuevo comportamiento ésta no llegaría sin que fuera él quien se la dijera.

- ¿Puedes decirme que hacía él contigo?- demando Ron al alcanzarla, omitiendo la presencia dormitante que estaba en el sofá cerca del fuego.

- Me estaba ayudando- contesto tajante.

- ¿De qué hablan?- pregunto con sorna y aire dormido Harry, desperezándose.

- Nada.

- Hermione estaba abrazando a Draco Malfoy allá afuera- dijeron al unisonó, la voz de Ron fue la que llego primero a Harry, el cual se levanto sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?

- No ha sido nada, me caí y él me ayudo a regresar a la torre- explico de manera resumida.

- No me extrañaría que hubiese sido él quien te aventara- gruño Ron cruzando los brazos y arrojándose al sillón que anteriormente ocupaba Harry.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el chico dejando de lado el tema de Malfoy, queriendo creer que sólo fue amable aunque sin lograrlo.

Hermione asintió y se dejo envolver por los brazos de Harry.

Ambos, cada uno por su cuenta, inundaron su mente con teorías obsoletas sobre la conducta de Malfoy. Para Hermione quedo concluido al pensar en que posiblemente era lastima o alguna cosa de menor importancia. Quizá sólo había decidido ser un poco más soportable para aquellos que no fueran de Slytherin.

En cambio Harry veía más allá, algo quería y no descansaría hasta saber que era. Hasta saber a qué se debía semejante comportamiento tan extraño.

* * *

Hola.

Estoy consciente de que este capítulo va a despertar dudas y quisiera que me las hagan saber (Con mucho gusto las voy a responder)

Quisiera dejar en claro que este fic lleva como segunda misión tener plasmado una Dramione, aparte de ser un Harmony 100%... conforme pasen los capítulos se irán viendo un poco más de pasión entre los personajes.

_En el siguiente capítulo habrá una paz aparente entre el sequito de Malfoy y Hermione, la hipocrecia de Malfoy empezara poco a poco a convertirse en sinceridad y eso traera problemas._

Nota: Estoy buscando un Beta Reader al que le gusten los Harmonys para que me ayude con éste (Sólo en trama) les agradecería mucho si me dijeran.

Hasta pronto.


	12. Capítulo 12: ¿Paz?

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban bastante abstraídos en sus pensamientos, Harry seguía profundizando en los actos de Malfoy y su aparente- y falsa, si le permitían agregar- amabilidad con Hermione.

A su vez, ella tenía esa esporádica sensación de olvido y contaba uno a uno los deberes que debía tener listos para hoy justo con pendientes o algún detalle que pasara por alto, sin embargo, todo estaba en orden. No obstante, la sensación continuaba.

Ron ni siquiera se encontraba entre ellos en la mesa, seguramente seguía en la Sala Común terminando el ensayo sobre la poción matalobos que Slughorn les pidió desde el Jueves pasado y por actividades ajenas a la materia, no pudo terminar, era por eso que estaba molesto con sus amigos ya que ninguno se prestó a dejarlo copiar o mínimo leer su redacción o por lo menos no Hermione.

En cambio, Ginny miraba recelosa a la pareja que estaba sentada frente a ella, sobre todo a Hermione, intercalando la vista entre su amiga y las manos de ambos que estaban firme y tiernamente apretadas sobre la mesa. Acto cursi que probablemente de estar presente, Ron hubiera recalcado.

Durante la mañana había escuchado por error a Lavander quejándose de los sollozos y susurros ahogados de Hermione entre la noche. No logró oír mucho debido a Parvati, ya que ella si tenía un poco de discreción y la hizo callar, recordándole la reciente muerte de sus padres demandando un poco de respeto hacía su compañera de dormitorio. No era empatía de ninguna forma era alguna clase de respeto que otorgaba la flamante insignia en el pecho de la joven que evitaba habladurías.

Poco después y sin ocultar la curiosidad Ginny abordo a Lavander cuando ésta se encontraba por entrar a clase de Adivinación, le cuestiono directamente sobre lo que hablaba en la mañana, era evidente que no le guardaba ni una pizca de comprensión a Hermione pues soltó lo que sabía con tono cruel y quejumbroso.

El único resultado de todo aquello fue saber que lloriqueaba una o dos veces por semana mientras dormía, lo que se resumía a la presencia de pesadillas, sin embargo una última mención de Lavander suscito un dato interesante para Ginny, había comentado de manera desinteresada que la "Perfecta Granger" nombro a Draco en sus sueños junto con "Jamás lo haría"

Las chicas de séptimo año creían que los premios anuales se traían algo más entre manos y no era del todo académico.

"_Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso_" recordó las palabras llenas de cinismo provenientes de Lavander.

Hermione levanto la mirada, dejando por fin de jugar con el tenedor dentro de la avena sin siquiera probarla, Ginny desvió tan rápido como le fue posible la vista pero era perceptible la manera en que la observo durante todo el almuerzo.

Ambas chicas habían tenido poca comunicación tras su reaparición en la Madriguera, algo le decía que Ginny tenía sus dudas al respecto de su regreso eso y el profundo resentimiento inexpresivo que guardaba muy dentro. En algún momento tras su descubierto amor, sintió culpa por haber traicionado a su amiga, ella sabía que estaba interesada en él y había sido ella quien le dio el consejo de intentarlo con otros muchachos, despertar en Harry la sensación de celos.

Y había sido ella y no Ginny quien vio plasmada la meta del consejo para sí misma, sin proponérselo.

Ginny fue madura y lo acepto, después de todo ellos se amaban y Hermione lo sabría hacer feliz. Se complementarían el uno al otro como lo hicieron desde el día en que se conocieron, ganarían sus batallas juntos.

Y así había sucedido hasta que desapareció y regreso siendo otra persona, alguien más fría y de comportamiento ajeno al suyo, su esencia reducida a la mitad, había algo sombrío tras la sonrisa que portaba cada mañana tratando de resignarse a la pérdida de sus padres.

Algo no cuadraba y nadie quería darse cuenta, sólo ella quería saber realmente lo que paso con su amiga, que fue lo que la aparto de manera tan permanente, porque la sonrisa jamás abordaba sus ojos cada que miraba al chico que sujetaba su mano.

- Pociones inicia en tres minutos- recordó Hermione tras varios minutos de mirar sin ver a Ginny- ¿Nos vamos?

- Pero Ron no ha venido aún- contesto Harry con aire preocupado, no por la tardanza de su amigo sino por la falta de su trabajo.

- Yo tengo que irme a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- comento Ginny colgándose la mochila al hombro, ya sin mirarlos- Harry debemos entrenar esta tarde.

- Lo sé, en el campo a las siete.

- Adiós chicos- se despidió la chica reuniéndose con Luna unos metros antes de la salida.

Harry y Hermione emprendieron camino, no sin que el chico recogiera un pergamino que había fingido estudiar mientras comían, aunque los tres platos estuvieran intactos salvo el de Hermione, que estaba algo revuelto.

Al pasar por la mesa de Slytherin escucharon abucheos provenientes del sequito de Malfoy, la voz de Parkinson y las estúpidas risas de los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle resalaron entre todos.

- Huele a huérfanos- se burló Pansy confiada en que la presencia de Malfoy intimidaría un poco a los alumnos. Draco la miro molesto, tenía el semblante cansado seguramente por la guardia de la noche anterior- ¿Piensan en abrir una sociedad de magos sin padres o sólo planean defender asquerosos elfos juntos? Eh, sangre sucia.

Las palabras de la chica ofendieron a Harry, haciéndolo reaccionar como si fuera Ron y no él, fue la mano de Hermione quien lo detuvo junto con las palabras que deseo pronunciar él.

- ¡Basta!- gruño Malfoy- Si piensas ofender al premio anual y al consentido de Dumbledore te advierto que yo no te lo impediré pero tampoco haré nada para sacarte del aprieto que tu boca provoque.

- Pero Draco…- dijo la sorprendida joven, viéndolo coger su mochila. Sus amigos lo miraban atónitos, fuera como lo vieran, había defendido a Granger.

- A un lado Potter, estorbas- rugió Malfoy al pasar a su lado, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione justo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Harry todavía apretaba los dientes cuando se sentó en su mesa predilecta en la clase de pociones, ni notó la aparición de su amigo con su pergamino en la mano sonriendo con gratitud. Hermione sólo rodo los ojos, era inevitable que hicieran eso además sentía la necesidad de calmar a Harry, después de todo las palabras de alguien como Pansy Parkinson eran algo digno de ignorar. La había ofendido un poco el que se jactara de que no tenía padres pero lo tomaría por el origen y no por el mensaje.

Asimismo, había recibido su merecido cuando Draco le dejo clara su posición y eso le agrado, no sabía a qué se debía el cambio pero era bastante bueno.

- Buenos días jóvenes- los saludo el viejo Horace llegando al aula- Espero hayan terminado la redacción de la poción matalobos- la mayoría de los alumnos asintió enérgicamente- Me alegra, Accio.

Los papeles recorrieron la habitación y se plantaron en el escritorio del profesor, Ron recordó ponerle su nombre justo cuando los pergaminos desaparecían teniendo como destino el despacho de Slughorn.

- Genial- musito molesto, cruzando los brazos y recargándose en el respaldo irritado.

- Hoy trabajaremos en parejas- anuncio- Si han redactado e investigado bien sobre la difícil poción que están por realizar todo saldrá a pedir de boca. Veamos, Potter y Weasley, McMillan y Bones, Goldstein y Nott, Ah, Serñorita Granger permítame hacer un cambio para que quede con Harry…

- Eh, profesor falto yo- interrumpió Malfoy levantando la mano.

- Cierto, Potter quedas con Weasley, señorita Granger usted, si es tan amable de sentarse con el joven Malfoy- el profesor le hizo un ademán con prisa indicándole el asiento en la mesa vacía de Draco. No era de extrañarse que estuviera sólo, sólo había un Slytherin en la clase aparte de él y no se llevaban.

- Sólo es una clase- quiso tranquilizar a su novio que irradiaba coraje. Tomó su caldero y se mudó de mesa.

- Los materiales están en el armario- informo el profesor dejando que sus alumnos emprendieran carrera.

Hermione se levanto para ir por los ingredientes de la pócima pero su compañero de clase le impidió moverse, siendo él quien se encargara de ir por ellos y ponerlos a su alcance para iniciar.

Harry los observaba con los ojos entrecerrados sin sacar las sospechas contra Malfoy y su hipocresía, era sencillamente imposible que tratara bien a una de los culpables del encarcelamiento de su padre en Azkaban.

- Harry hace diez minutos que debías introducir eso en el caldero- le señalo Slughorn a la materia aplastada en su puño.

- Eso es asqueroso Harry- dijo Ron al notar el escurrimiento entre los dedos de su amigo.

Sin embargo, Harry seguía sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho por el coraje, latiéndole bastante deprisa y de manera estúpida, ¿cómo podía sentir celos por Malfoy?

Draco se acerco a la oreja de Hermione y susurro algo que obtuvo por respuesta una sonrisa por parte de su novia y un asentimiento. Después de eso, la clase fue lenta e interesante, pues el caldero en que él y Ron trabajaban empezó a zumbar expidiendo alguna clase de gas soporífero que hizo caer en un ataque de risas tontas a varios de los presentes. Posteriormente Ernie dejo caer un poco del brebaje sobre la rodilla de Susan y le produjo una quemadura roja de mal aspecto.

Al final de las dos horas el profesor Slughorn les pidió que introdujeran una muestra en un frasco para analizar el progreso y los despidió con el rostro lleno de sudor por la clase tan bochornosa que tuvo.

- Al fin un descanso- comento Ron al salir- Necesito ir al Gran Comedor, no he probado bocado.

- Debes estar al punto del desmayo- se burlo Hermione haciendo alusión al insaciable apetito de Ron.

- Te contestaría eso pero tienes razón- respondió él.

- Bueno, diviértete terminando las sobras del desayuno- dijo Harry- Hermione y yo vamos a dar un paseo por el lago.

- Pero Harry, tengo que repasar el hechizo que Snape dejo.

- Por la Barba de Merlín, anoche te salió perfecto- afirmo Ron- Te sería tan difícil dejar de atormentarme con los deberes solo un instante.

Harry río por su comentario y salvo a su amigo de escuchar la respuesta de Hermione, ya que la cogió por los hombros y la dirigió al vestíbulo, sacándola del castillo para mostrarle algo que había tardado en obtener.

Hagrid estaba en los terrenos del colegio enseñándoles a los alumnos de tercer año alguna criatura peligrosa de la que no querían saber, aparte de que Harry aun le debía aquella charla y se la pasaba usando los deberes como pretexto para atrasar la reunión.

No quería sacar de nuevo el tema de la muerte de los Granger y desaparición de Hermione, no ahora que era relativamente feliz.

- Sé que piensas que se me ha olvidado- admitió Harry.

- Se te ha olvidado, ¿Qué?

- Vaya, lo has olvidado tú- se burlo Harry tomándola de la mano para indicarle que se sentaran al lado de un árbol que estaba junto al lago.

Hermione doblo sus rodillas y se recargo en el hombro de su novio, respirando un poco de la paz que rodeaba aquel secreto lugar. Estaban más allá del Sauce Boxeador, en la entrada del Bosque Prohibido que colindaba con el lago.

Harry saco un libro de cuero detrás de él, guardado seguramente en la mochila.

Era peculiar, llevaba un marco grabado de flores y algunas cosas escritas con runas en la portada, Hermione sólo pudo traducir la palabra vida.

- Feliz cumpleaños atrasado- la abrazo con dulzura- Fue un poco peliagudo conseguir las fotos y no estaba seguro de que fueras capaz de verlas todavía.

- Gracias, no debiste…- abrió el álbum y miro las primeras páginas de un ciento que contenía el libro.

Estaban sus padres, las fotos estaban un poco maltratadas pero lo esencial estaba plasmado en cada rostro que presenciaba, su padre la llevaba en brazos mientras su madre tomaba la foto. En otra estaban los tres, ella llevaba el aparato de ortodoncia y eso la hizo reír. Por un momento recordó lo maravillosos que fueron aquellas dos personas y lo bien que habían llevado su rol de padres. La felicidad que sólo te proporcionan tus familiares y el reconforte que jamás volvería a sentir.

Una lágrima choco contra la tercera foto, en la que portaba su recién comprada túnica para ir al famoso y hasta ese momento desconocido colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Su emoción se vio nublada, reducida hasta el triste pensamiento de que ahora eso era lo único que le quedaba de sus padres, ya que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de despedirlos formalmente y mucho menos pudo defenderlos.

De nuevo la impotencia invadió su ser.

Los dedos de Harry rozaron su piel, enjugando con ternura las lagrimas que seguían brotando.

- Dale la vuelta- le sugirió levantando su cara desde la barbilla.

Eran ellos dos, en una foto mágica, mucho más jóvenes de lo que eran ahora, Harry rehuía a la foto y Hermione recordó porque.

- Jamás la firmaste- sonrió de la misma manera en que lo hacía en la foto al ver a su amigo en la situación embarazosa.

- Colin espera una nueva a cambio de ésta- reconoció cambiando la página- Las demás están solas, esperando a que coloquemos un poco de tu vida a mi lado. Es posible que sea una historia corta pero digna de contar.

Aquel comentario fue bastante entristecedor para la chica. Harry tenía presente su futuro y no se daba esperanzas a sí mismo, pero ella sabía, algo le decía desde su corazón que sus pronósticos no tendrían la razón.

Harry Potter sobreviviría y lo haría a su lado, amándose como lo hacían ahora.

- Quisiera hacer algo, pero la Premio Anual de Gryffindor podría verme y restarme puntos por dañar un ejemplar como éste- señalo al árbol que les servía de respaldo.

- No creo que le importe- siguió su juego.

Harry saco la varita y comenzó a escribir con un poco de prisa las iníciales de ambos, una H al lado de Hr, cerrando la expresión con un corazón un poco desviado.

El chico la miro irradiando alegría, Hermione suspiro, sentía que el pecho se le ensanchaba por su corazón desbordado conteniendo la emoción. Se veían tan felices juntos, jóvenes y enamorados, dejando la huella de su amor dentro del lugar que vio su crecer sus sentimientos.

- Es hora de volver- indico Hermione con voz rota pero feliz.

- Si, antes de que Ron termine con el banquete de mediodía- rió Harry de su propio comentario.

Se levanto primero y como todo un caballero la ayudo a ella, tendiéndole ambas manos y jalándola para que estuviera de pie. Hermione llevaba en el rostro un amago de sonrisa mientras sujetaba con fuerza el álbum con algunas imágenes de sus progenitores, contemplando con ilusión la oportunidad de llenar las páginas restantes con fotos de ella y Harry.

El chico la rodeo con su brazo, acercando su cabeza a su mejilla, respirando acompasadamente, intentando aspirar el aroma que expedía Hermione desde su sweater y guardarlo en su memoria olfativa. Ella sabía que no podía sentirse más feliz, dadas las circunstancias, volvía a revivir la dulce felicidad que sintió antes de marcharse en Julio, tomando cada latido y traduciéndolo en una hermosa melodía que le recordaba a él…

… Y sucedió nuevamente, todo su amor y cariño se convertía en rabia, odio, podía sentir en su boca una amargura que no era suya, la esencia pura del aborrecimiento sentía tan ajenas las sensaciones pero tan propias a la vez. Luchaba por sacarlas de su cuerpo, ella no repudiaba a Harry, lo amaba.

"_…La vida de Potter está en tus manos_" los crueles susurros invadieron su mente, envenenando cualquier pensamiento positivo. "_Te quedaste viendo, no hiciste nada…_" Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su expresión carecía de significado, de un momento a otro su semblante palideció. Aparto a Harry de ella y sintió alivio, renovando la rabia que la invadía de la misma forma en que la felicidad lo hizo segundos antes.

Estaba consciente de que le hacía daño y no haya un por qué.

Se llevo la mano a la cara, la cicatriz le privaba de ver que le pasaba, sus ojos estaban llorosos por el súbito dolor pero había pasado algo con ella y no podía darse el lujo de dejar que su vieja cicatriz lo incapacitara.

Le escocía tanto que parecía que Voldemort estaba en sus brazos y no Hermione, estaba en su mente, robándole su privacidad e introduciendo la suya. Se sentía molesto y desesperado.

- Hermione, ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto mientras apretaba más la cicatriz, rogando porque cediera pronto tratando de sujetarla pero su borrosa figura huía de él.

- N-no, no lo haré- susurro sin hacerle caso.

- Mírame- le pidió preocupado.

- Su…su vida es…la mía- volvió a susurrar, las palabras salían quebradas y siseantes.

- ¿De qué hablas?

La oleada de dolor evito que escuchara su respuesta, aunque presintió que no era exactamente una respuesta directa.

Alguien se acerco deprisa y le quito a Hermione de vista, sin lograr verlo Harry tomó las dos mochilas dando palmadas en el césped para recoger el regalo de Hermione.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Harry?- Hagrid inquirió llevando el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione colgando en sus enormes brazos.

- No, no lo sé- balbuceo confundido- empezó a divagar, decía cosas sin sentido.

- Será mejor que la lleve donde Madame Pomfrey- comento el gigante alejándose varios metros con un solo paso.

El alivio tras semejante dolor era inconfundible, desapareciendo conforme Hermione se alejaba con Hagrid.

Se limpió las lágrimas que le quedaron en los ojos, sin querer recordar lo que dijo y mucho menos su expresión llena de remordimiento y dolor, ¿Qué pasaba con ella? De un instante al otro cambio radicalmente su conducta, distante y retraída, terminando en una serie de frases carentes de sentido.

Para cuando Harry lo alcanzo, Hermione se encontraba en la cama de la enfermería recuperando el sentido, mirando confundida a su alrededor al tiempo que Madame Pomfrey le preguntaba lo de siempre.

Hagrid no podía quedarse dentro de la enfermería por mucho tiempo, debido al espacio en cada cubículo además, había abandonado su clase para ayudar a Hermione, ya se enteraría después que le había sucedido cuando la dejaran salir de ahí.

- Tengo que irme Harry, los chicos de tercero son muy testarudos- dijo ansioso- Ya está mejor no ha sido nada grave, espero. Bueno, nos vemos para tomar el té pronto.

Se marcho como quien no quiere la cosa.

Fue hasta donde Hermione bastante despreocupado tras su "ataque", la impaciencia lo estaba matando, debía preguntar de qué hablaba cuando empezó a sentirse mal, ¿De quién era la vida que también era suya? Y, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que no haría?

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- fue lo único que salió de su boca, no tuvo el valor de preguntarle nada, no después de ver las lágrimas secas sobre su mejilla y su gesto contraído por algo que seguramente intentaba borrar de su mente.

Estaba demasiado pálida y temblaba ligeramente, sollozaba aun en silencio mirándose las manos, parecía estar en otro lado ya que no le contesto con rapidez, era tan triste verla así.

- B-bien- respondió de forma lacónica.

- Me has hecho pasar un susto terrible.

- No era mi intensión- se disculpo, parecía ausente y culpable, rehuía la mirada tal cómo el primer día en Hogwarts después de que saco el tema de sus padres.

- Has tirado esto- le entrego el álbum dubitativo, tal vez todo inicio gracias a su regalo y la metralla de recuerdos que la hizo regresar al día más negro en su vida.

Era probable que divagara mientras se desmayaba, eso explicaría – o por lo menos Harry así creyó- su ataque de nervios y su pronta inconsciencia, menos mal que Hagrid estaba tan cerca.

Aunque algo en los segundos que pasaron entre la histeria de Hermione y su dolor en la cicatriz le trajeron a la mente la última vez que Voldemort dejo que presenciara sus emociones, la noche en que sintió la victoria invisible de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y su festejo premeditado antes algún plan sin concretar. Las emociones, inclusive ahora, seguían siendo confusas y contrariadas, ¿Cómo podía estar feliz si estaban terminando con lo único que lo mantenía vivo?

- Ah, gracias- siseo cogiéndolo sin levantar la mirada, como si temiese de lo que pudiera ver- ¿Harry…- el chico la miro con atención y ternura acercándose a ella como si su tono se lo implorara- Podrías abrazarme?

Harry sonrió, dejo las dos mochilas que colgaban de su hombro en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, se sentó a su lado con cuidado y la cobijo con sus brazos, dejando que el enmarañado cabello de su novia le hiciera cosquillas en la mandibula; Hermione se recargo en su pecho suspirado cortadamente, llorando en silencio amargamente.

El joven no tenía idea de que hacer en esos momentos, usualmente ella era la que le decía que hacer en cuanto a eso se refería, no obstante, hoy era ella la que se encontraba en una situación inconsolable. Poso su mano en su cabello y lo acaricio con cariño, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

- Te quiero- le susurro al oído cuando su cuerpo se sintió flojo, pues se había quedado dormida.

Madame Pomfrey apareció del otro lado de la cortina que separaba las camas, ordenándole con sutileza que se fuera a clases e informándole que después de la siesta y una poción que Dumbledore le había hecho llegar, la dejaría irse a su Sala Común.

Harry asintió, un poco molesto por tener que dejarla sola y vulnerable. Olvidando de nuevo la importancia de saber que sucedía con ella, conformándose con la poca alegría que estuviera capacitado en darle.

- ¿Dónde te has metido? He estado esperando… Un momento, ¿Y Hermione?- Ron lo interrogo al llegar a la fila para la clase de Snape.

- Se ha puesto mal, Hagrid la ha llevado a la enfermería- le explico con tono frustrado, daría lo que fuera por seguir a su lado.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?- pregunto mostrando su preocupación sobre el estado de su amiga.

- Se ha desmayado cuando regresábamos al castillo, Madame Pomfrey la dejara salir al terminar las clases.

Ron seguía intranquilo pero calmado cuando la fría voz de Snape lo dejo pasar al aula, ninguno se percato de que alguien prestaba bastante atención a su charla.

Ambos chicos caminaron a su asiento de siempre, hasta atrás del salón donde Snape, de cualquier manera, sabía lo que hacían. Dejaron sus cosas en los costados de la banca, Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo suficiente para llevar las pertenencias de Hermione a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Snape comenzó a repasar la lista tan pronto el último alumno se sentó, no solía dar tiempo para llegar tarde y si a alguien se le ocurría presentarse a mitad de la lista, solía irritar al profesor hasta el punto de que la clase se volviera pesada incluso antes de que Snape empezara a dar la nota.

- ¿Señorita Granger?- repitió el nombre de la única persona que no contesto a la primera- ¿Alguien amable que me diga el paradero de la Señorita Granger?- pidió con duro.

- Hermione está en la enfermería, señor- dijo Ron.

- Ah- fue la única respuesta de Snape antes de seguir nombrando alumno por alumno.

Draco se removió ávido en su silla, mirando por el rabillo de su ojo a Harry. Era necesario que fuera a ver a Hermione a la enfermería, la probabilidad de que el único defecto en el traspaso de alma era el responsable de la estadía de la chica en ese lugar, era increíblemente enorme. Ni siquiera se dejaba dudar, no era la primera vez que el señor Tenebroso se quejara de lo melosa que se ponía Hermione al estar con su noviecillo de pacotilla.

De ser tan constante la entrada en la mente de ambas partes, alguno de los dos tendría que empezar a proteger sus pensamientos antes de que Potter y sus amigos empezaran a usar el cerebro para descubrir el plan y echarlo a perder.

El tiempo pasaba con suma lentitud, sin embargo, las cosas con Granger se estaban dando bastante bien, su comportamiento demostraba que, poco a poco, el designio de su amo llegaría a ser real y que la vida de Harry se media en segundos.

La mirada de Snape intercepto la suya, obligándose a cambiar el rumbo de sus ideas.

* * *

Posiblemente me premedite al subir este capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, siendo que para el final tengo contemplado nueve o diez capítulos más... De cualquer manera, hay una segunda parte. Ya que muchos de ustedes se habran dado cuenta ya de la clase de final que puede tener esta historia.

"_Su vida puede lograr la caída de Voldemort al tiempo que causa la de Harry_"

En los siguientes capítulos se verá mayor interes de parte de Draco por Hermione, el dicho popular lo dice todo: Del odio al amor, hay un sólo paso.

Gracias por leer y gracias por antemano a todos aquellos que dejen un comentario. Sin los reviews no hay inspiración y mucho menos actualización xD

Hasta la próxima.


	13. Capítulo 13: Especulaciones

Alguna especie de roca rasguñaba su mejilla, ocasionándole un ardor punzante. No sabía dónde se encontraba y tampoco tenía una noción clara del tiempo transcurrido. Hacía frío, el ambiente era tan gélido que las puntas de sus dedos estaban entumidas, el resto de su cuerpo temblaba con furia por el frío que transmitía el piso. El dolor en el hombro se acrecentaba gradualmente con cada movimiento, no recordaba nada al respecto, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Por qué estaba lastimada?

La confusión dominaba su presente. _¿Estaba dormida? _

Era difícil dar una respuesta, estaba consciente de lo que sentía pero no de su ubicación, había alguna especie de manto negro cubriendo la estancia, todo era tan irreal. Parpadeo un par de veces, para posteriormente abrir los ojos de manera definitiva; Su visión era borrosa, resaltaba algo cerca aunque no lograba verlo… Si pudiera acercarse sólo un poco para observarle mejor, intento moverse pero el dolor del brazo le invadió completamente el cuerpo, aunque no logro inmutar ni un poco su curiosidad por lo que brillaba bajo la tenue luz de procedencia desconocida aun.

Miro a ambos lados, la soledad habitaba en el cuarto, espero a que sus ojos lentamente se adaptaran a la poca luz y le fue posible ver… el reflejo ondulante de dos rendijas rodeadas de un color rojo resplandeciente usurpando sus pupilas.

- ¡No!- grito incorporándose bruscamente, respirando agitadamente tras la horrible sorpresa. De manera automática se llevo la mano a la mejilla que segundos atrás tenía rasguños causados por el piso de aquella mazmorra… No había nada, su piel era lisa salvo por algunas cicatrices a punto de desaparecer y de las cuales ya no se acordaba.

Había sido real, como si hubiera estado ahí.

Aun sin creerlo se tocó el hombro, notando que estaba intacto… Su pesadilla no era más que un recuerdo reprimido, obstinado por salir en el peor momento.

Una delgada capa de sudor frío le cubría la frente y la parte posterior del cuello, las manos le temblaban ligeramente mientras la imagen le taladraba el cerebro.

- ¿Cómo se siente?- la sorpresiva llegada de la enfermera la tergiverso todavía más; Le tomó la temperatura colocando el dorso de su mano en la mejilla y gruño en voz baja- Beba esto antes de retirarse- le ordeno dejando un vaso sobre la mesa de noche.

Se dio media vuelta y fue con otro alumno; Hermione lo cogió febrilmente, sentía como si fuera saliendo del peor resfriado que le hubiera dado en la vida, olfateo el contenido de manera superficial y reconociendo involuntariamente el contenido: Era la poción que Dumbledore le dio a principio de año.

Miro furtivamente a Madame Pomfrey y, sin que se diera cuenta, abandono la habitación sin tomarse la infusión de euforia. Encontrándose tonta e innecesariamente feliz no lograría analizar todo lo que sucedía o sucedió, para procesar los acontecimientos y esa nueva información necesitaba estar dentro de sus cabales.

Su respiración se veía interrumpida por sollozos incompletos. No sabía a dónde ir, tenía miedo de ver a Harry a los ojos y sentir esas ganas inevitables de arrebatarle la vida, sentir todo aquello que no sentía. La aterrorizaba no poseer el suficiente control la próxima vez… Que las voces no la dejaran recordar todo lo que significaba Harry Potter para ella, los susurros cizañosos que envenenaban su alma y la obligaban a pensar en que sus padres estaban muertos por consecuencia a un descuido de su novio.

"_Tranquila_" se repitió un par de veces sin lograr que un poco de cordura entrara en ella. Ya era demasiado escuchar cosas que apenas comenzaba a entender y presentir que en el fondo, algo andaba mal con ella. Algo oscuro y corroído que acechaba sus pensamientos. Lo peor era que no tenía la menor idea de cómo detener lo que la dominaba inevitable e invisiblemente.

Los pasillos del castillo estaban iluminados solamente por los candiles laterales, en su travesía hacía un destino desconocido, embistió a varios alumnos completamente consternada, enfocando todo su control a la tarea de resguardar sus lágrimas hasta que tuviera un lugar seguro en donde poder dejarlas salir sin alertar a nadie. En momentos corría hasta gastar su aliento, como si sus pasos veloces la alejaran de lo que necesitaba olvidar.

- ¿Hermione, no se supone que estabas en la enfermería?- inquirió Ginny, llegando desde el campo de Quidditch con la túnica escarlata llena de tierra hasta la cintura.

La chica pasó a su lado ignorándola sin pretenderlo del todo, ni siquiera la había oído debido a la abstracción en sus problemas

- ¿A dónde vas? ¡Hey, Hermione!

Ginny la siguió con la mirada, sin saber sí la ignoro o no la escucho hasta que se perdió por la puerta que daba a las escaleras del quinto piso. Intento perseguirla pero cuando la vio cerrar otra puerta supo que no tenía caso, el baño de los prefectos estaba restringido y no tenía la contraseña. Espero durante un cuarto de hora a que saliera, un poco preocupada por su salud tanto física como mental, repaso varias veces los anteriores segundos, cuando Hermione paso de largo frente ella. No parecía estar ahí del todo. Nuevamente se veía ausente, perdida.

Recordó que, al regreso de Harry durante las vacaciones, Hermione se puso mal tras un pequeño ataque del chico por su cicatriz; Las cosas que le dijo cuando entro a su recamara de manera brusca.

A pesar de que Harry le había exigido dejar el tema por la paz, el comportamiento de Hermione, como hablaba y se movía, todo tenía un elemento que no cuadraba bien. Sentía la irreprimible necesidad de saber qué diablos estaba pasando con ella.

Eran perturbadoras las coincidencias entre el primer ataque de Harry tras la aparición de Hermione y la de esa tarde, sólo que esta vez la afectada había sido ella.

Si tan sólo Harry quisiera hablarlo, someter de la manera más sutil que se les ocurriera a la chica para saber y actuar conforme la situación.

¿Y sí no tuvo suerte esa noche?, quizá no escapo, quizá todo era parte de un plan para eliminar a la mayor de las amenazas.

"_Para ya, Ginevra_" se detuvo en nombre de la promesa que le hizo a Harry, "_Lo que pasa contigo es que estás celosa_" admitió con vergüenza, "_Quieres hallarle un defecto a Hermione y sólo se te ha ocurrido eso_"

Negó moviendo la cabeza, acordándose de que ella, al igual que Hermione, debería estar dándose una ducha a menos que quisiera dormir con tierra en el cabello por el entrenamiento bajo la lluvia. Se encamino a la Torre de Gryffindor reprochándose por semejante manera de pensar.

Tras poner el cerrojo en una puerta a la que casi nadie tenía acceso, el cuarto de baño le dio la bienvenida abriendo automáticamente los grifos y llenando la inmensa tina. El tintineo de las llaves al abrir y cerrarse la tranquilizo efímeramente. El temor seguía latente, haciéndose presente en cada latido, obstruyendo su garganta con el enorme nudo que se preparaba para instalarse ahí.

"_Su vida es la tuya_" recito mentalmente, no podía refrenar su instinto lógico, "_¿Por qué yo, por qué ahora?_" Inquirió desesperada por una respuesta, por cruel que ésta fuera, "_¿No puedes deducirlo?_" Contesto una voz, sólo que en esa ocasión era su propia consciencia.

La respuesta la tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero el sólo hecho de pensar que podía ser correcta le daba escalofríos, si estaba en lo cierto, su amor le había dado un lapso demasiado corto de felicidad a un precio bastante alto.

La voz que la torturo durante la tarde por unos segundos volvió en leves susurros, ya no sabía si era real, recuerdos o su misma paranoia los formulaba.

Obstinadamente, su hipótesis se hacía más fuerte al contrario de lo que ella quería, la voz monótona le decía una y otra vez sobre su misión. No lo entendía del todo pero estaba segura de que por primera vez, no quería entenderlo, por lo menos no en ese instante.

La pequeña piscina que dominaba la habitación quedo en silencio, los grifos se quedaron estáticos tras terminar de rociar las fragancias en el interior. El suave repique que tan poco la había calmado, ceso dejando las renovadas ansias ocupando su lugar. Cerrar los ojos representaba ver aquellas esferas escarlatas ocupando el lugar de sus ojos, cambiando el castaño en ellos por un color que le parecía infernal. Y dejarlos abiertos la llevaba a pensar en cosas horribles, un futuro incierto y un pasado revelado con suma lentitud.

¿Qué sería peor? Verse como un monstruo al entrar en la oscuridad de un corto parpadeo o presentir que tarde o temprano se volvería real.

¿Y si terminaba con el problema en ese instante? Sí cumplía con la misión inconclusa de los que le arrebataron a su familia. Era cuestión de valor y voluntad.

Si, debía hacerlo. Así protegería a Harry de ella…

El agua mojo sus calcetas al contacto, sus zapatos estaban totalmente sumergidos, el líquido que contactaba con su piel estaba frío pero no importaba, era lo correcto.

Bajo otro escalón sin apuro ni lentitud, cómo si recorriera un camino que la llevaría a un lugar mejor.

Al tener el agua rosándole la barbilla suspiro por última vez antes de sumergirse, sin seguir preguntándose el por qué o cómo reaccionaría Harry, ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente valiente como para dejarle una nota para explicarle. Pero, ¿Explicar qué? ¿Sus sospechas sin fundamento? ¿La poca voluntad de seguir adelante ahora que no tenía claro lo que sucedería?

Necesitaba algo con urgencia que la hiciera ver que estaba equivocada, lo deseaba con desesperación, quería estar en el error más grande del mundo y que todo fuera un mal sueño, que siguiera en los brazos de Harry antes de partir de Hogwarts, sabiendo que al día siguiente se despertaría e intentaría convencer a Dumbledore de que Harry, su Harry no estaba listo para enfrentarse con los peligros que Lord Voldemort le impuso desde su primer año de vida.

Y aunque el deseo desgarrara su corazón, tenía muy presente que era imposible.

El aire era demandado por sus pulmones tras el primer minuto bajo el agua, por primera vez en esas horas las preocupaciones y temores se dispersaban en el agua como lo hacía ella. En segundos, todo eso terminaría. Les dolería su ausencia, si, pero con el tiempo lo superarían y su muerte habría servido de algo.

El cerrojo de la puerta se abrió a pesar de haber estado cerrado por dentro, unos pasos decididos infringieron la privacidad que brindaba el baño de los prefectos. Un gruñido fingido salió de los labios del intruso.

- Demonios, no sabía que alguien estaba dentro- gruño Malfoy bastante consciente de que era mentira pues había forzado la entrada con la varita- ¿Granger?- Pregunto sorprendido al husmear a través de la superficie que ya no tenía burbujas.

No obtuvo respuesta, el cuerpo de Hermione Granger flotaba bajo el agua, su falda ondeaba con libertad y su blusa se pegaba totalmente, por su nariz ya no salía absolutamente nada de aire.

Malfoy uso el hechizo que utilizaban usualmente para vaciar los calderos en clase de pociones, con la esperanza de que fuera lo suficientemente poderoso como para desvanecer los miles de litros que contenía la pequeña piscina.

Después de todo, había estado en lo correcto, de alguna manera había tenido un retroceso y recordó o vio algo que la hizo tomar una disparatada decisión. Bastante útil pero poco ortodoxa. Hubiera terminado con la misión incluso antes de realmente hacer algo de ella.

Era una manera patética de querer olvidar, si ese era el caso. No obstante, conocía bastante bien sus capacidades y quitarse la vida no era una de ellas, las semanas que estuvo cautiva se dedico a observarla en sus horas de consciencia y lo único que hacía era examinar la situación, no se dejaba dominar por el miedo, actuaba con lógica y determinación. Quizá, de no haber estado tan débil por la poción que le obligaban a beber cada día, hubiese logrado escapar por merito propio.

- Eh, Granger, despierta- la llamó golpeando sus mejillas con sumo cuidado- Tenías que actuar así justo ahora- le recrimino sacando la varita y reanimándola.

Hermione escupió una mínima cantidad de agua y jalo oxigeno con ansiedad, arrojando sus brazos por instinto a su "salvador" llenando la necesidad de que alguien la detuviera, como si apretar el cuello de aquel muchacho la retuviera ahí, alejando los absurdos pensamientos que la llevaron a tanto.

Draco sintió una corriente recorrer su columna vertebral e invadir instantáneamente su cuerpo, provocándole una sensación que jamás había sentido. Sin poder evitarlo, alguna especie de preocupación ocupo el lugar de la corriente dejo súbitamente.

Con la misma rapidez en la que aquella energía lo poseyó, él la rechazó con violencia. Creando la ilusión de que él no deseaba mojarse con la ropa puesta, por lo menos, eso creyó Hermione avergonzada. En cambio, Draco ni siquiera notaba el frío provocado por su fugaz abrazo, enfocaba su concentración en formular las preguntas adecuadas para saber que tanto sabía o sospechaba la chica.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto sin tener que fingir preocupación.

- He resbalado- mintió Hermione intentando incorporarse, con el rostro sonrojado por el embarazo de haber sido atrapada en su intento por deshacerse de los problemas. Se palmeo la parte posterior de la cabeza para darle un poco de credibilidad a la mentira.

Malfoy reviso la estancia con la vista, en búsqueda de sus objetos personales como el pijama, una toalla o inclusive, un cambio del uniforme por si pensaba seguir despierta vagando por los pasillos. No había nada de eso.

- Han dicho que estuviste en la enfermería- comento de manera inocente, brindándole ayuda para salir del hueco en el piso- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- No ha sido nada- se excuso- Me desmaye por fatiga, no he dormido bien- mintió reiteradamente intentando ignorar las enormes ganas que tenía de salir corriendo de ahí y sobre todo, de olvidar todo lo que el "desmayo" le había dejado.

- Puedes coger mi toalla- le ofreció Malfoy como si adivinara su pensamiento, bramando internamente por haber dejado la poción en su dormitorio, donde no le era útil. Tendría que ver la manera de hacérsela beber lo antes posible.

La chica dudo por unos segundos pero decidió acceder a su propuesta, estaba empapada y su varita seguramente se encontraba en su mochila, así que era la mejor manera de no sentir el frío que le hacía castañear los dientes en ese momento.

- Gracias- musito y como respuesta sólo obtuvo una sonrisa breve pero cordial.

Al cruzar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda abandono su sorpresa por la amabilidad del chico y rogó silenciosamente para que la Sala común estuviera vacía, necesitaba entrar de manera disimulada a su dormitorio para coger los libros que compró en el Callejon Diagon en las vacaciones, después de todo ya tenía una idea vaga de para que los quería aquella vez.

Posterior a su encuentro vergonzoso con Malfoy, las cosas se volvieron un poco más claras en su mente, empezaba a formular algunas posibles situaciones, causas y consecuencias de la noche en que sus padres murieron, intento darle coherencia a la voz que le taladro los oídos con cada recitar de las mismas palabras.

En los pocos minutos que tardo en llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor, se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que fue al querer terminar con todo sin siquiera saber completamente a que se enfrentaba. Se sentía muy egoísta con todos pero en especial con Harry por haber querido escapar sin decirle nada, aunque de haber tenido la oportunidad de explicarlo, no hubiera sabido que decir.

Intento colarse por la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido por si su suerte no le sonreía de nuevo, espero unos segundos en el pequeño pasillo que conectaba la entrada con la Sala Común de Gryffindor y percibió una charla cuyo tema central era ella, dejándola paralizada.

- No estoy seguro- respondió Harry a una pregunta que no logro escuchar.

- Ginny aun insiste con todo esto, cree que le han hecho algo y comienzo a creer que tiene razón, no es la misma- prosiguió Ron a su alegato, Hermione no podía verlo pero podría jurar que su rostro expresaba miedo.

- A veces yo también lo sospecho- comento enojado Harry, sentía que la traicionaba al hablar así; el sofá rechino por un movimiento brusco- Quizá sea paranoia, todo el mundo tiene miedo. Ella perdió a sus padres, no puede seguir actuando igual después de eso- por su tono parecía querer convencerse a si mismo antes que a Ron. Quería apoyarla a todo costo, tal como ella lo hizo durante el tiempo en que nadie creía en él pero por alguna razón inexpresa le era un poco difícil.

- ¿Y por qué no recuerda nada?- pregunto Ron, no eran dudas propias, Ginny lo había obligado a tocar el tema con su amigo ya que con ella, Harry no quería debatirlo. Su cara se crispo por la sorpresa.

- No lo sé- contesto el chico distraído por la sensación de remordimiento, virando automáticamente la cabeza al sentir a otra persona acercarse- Hermione- se levanto del sofá tan veloz como le fue posible, intentando minimizar el impacto de haberlos escuchado hablar de ella.

- Hola- saludo tímidamente Hermione. Harry notó la toalla totalmente mojada que la cubría y algunas gotas que resbalaban por su cara hasta estrellarse contra su blusa en el mismo estado.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Ginny nos dijo que estabas en el baño del quinto piso, ¿Acaso te has caído dentro?- bromeo Ron para cubrir los nervios.

- Exactamente eso Ronald- respondió con frialdad Hermione, secando un poco su rostro con la toalla- Estoy cansada- dijo sin mirar a nadie en especial. Harry la busco con los ojos pero tal como se le había hecho costumbre, le rehuía.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle acerca de lo que paso antes de llevarla a la enfermería- habían estado tan cercanos aquellos minutos- cuando le presento su vulnerabilidad y él se sintió por primera vez imprescindible para ella. Pero una lechuza se postro sobre el alfeizar de la ventana con una breve nota.

- Es para ti- informo Ron cuando la desato de la pata del animal. Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de cuestionarse la proveniencia de la nota pues lo supo con sólo leer su nombre sobre el papel. Era de Dumbledore.

Cogió la carta y la comenzó a abrir ansioso por saber su contenido…

Hermione paso a su lado sin siquiera volverse para desearle buenas noches, no le dio la ocasión de preguntarle cómo se sentía o disculparse por obligarla a recordar con su regalo, tampoco quiso enterarse de lo que el director decía en el pergamino que él tenía en las manos.

Ésa no era ella, pensó Harry aun con las manos en la tarea de abrir el papel, la joven que cruzó por la puerta que daba a un lugar que jamás conocería no era su Hermione, por más cansada que se encontrara le hubiese permitido verla a los ojos, abrazarla y preguntarle su estado de ánimo, quizá hasta debatieran sobre la clase que se perdió por su desmayo y sobretodo, le hubiera importado saber porqué le dolió la cicatriz en la tarde en el momento exacto en que ella caía en una semi-inconsciencia inexplicable.

Sentía que cometía traición con sólo pensar en que las especulaciones de Ginny tuvieran un poco de verdad, no obstante, lo que lo convertía en culpable era creerlas y no podía negar que ella no lo ayudaba para lo contrario.

_Querido Harry:_

_He encontrado aquello que nos fue cambiado hace tiempo, sólo hizo falta una charla con alguien que ambos tenemos el placer de conocer._

_El próximo viernes en la noche sería fabuloso._

_Albus Dumbledore._

- ¿Habrá llegado ya?- pregunto Ron cuando termino de leer.

- De haberlo hecho no creo que esperara hasta el viernes- expreso Harry guardando la nota en el bolsillo de la túnica. Por lo menos tenía la certeza de volver a verlo pronto para seguir con la misión y le alegraba un poco leer el entusiasmo en las palabras por aquello que había encontrado, estaba seguro que tenía que ver con el guardapelo de la cueva.

- Al menos volverá para el partido contra Slytherin- comento Ron sin emoción.

Ninguno de los dos hablo por un instante, la manera en la que Hermione había entrado interrumpiendo la charla encomendada por Ginny, había dejado a Harry un poco fuera de lugar. Ron tenía muy presente que su mejor amigo sufría por la actitud de Hermione, además de su confusión acerca de lo que quería creer y lo que pensaba al respecto de lo que sucedía. Ni él estaba seguro de que teoría estaba en lo correcto.

Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para demostrar apoyo pero no interrumpió el silencio que sostenían.


	14. Capítulo 14: Reuniones ilícitas

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter ha sido creado por J.K. Rowling y tomado por mi de manera NO lucrativa.

Advertencia: Omisión parcial de HP6 y total de HP7, personajes fuera de canon.

Una vea dicho eso, sólo me queda pedirles una **disculpa**.

* * *

La última lágrima que estaba dispuesta a derramar resbalo por su mejilla y choco contra su piel desnuda. La situación no se resolvería jamás si utilizaba su tiempo hundiéndose en la miseria que le embargaba, llorando por algo inevitable.

Entro en el dormitorio con todo el sigilo que le era posible, se acerco a su cama y se hizo de ropa seca del baúl, deteniéndose sorpresivamente al toparse con aquellos textos que hacia cosa de nada habían cobrado total sentido.

Mientras sus compañeras de habitación yacían plácidamente dormidas en sus respectivas camas con las cortinas corridas, Hermione analizo, con toda la concentración de la que fue capaz, la situación en la que sin deberlo ni temerlo, estaba metida. Lo primero que le vino a la mente era el no levantar sospechas y quedarse ahí, en medio de un dormitorio con chicas a las que no les caía del todo bien, no sería la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Dejo su uniforme húmedo a los pies de la cama con la predicción de que algún elfo domestico pasaría por él en un par de horas, se cuestiono sobre dejar la toalla de Draco ahí y si era posible que se la hicieran llegar a sus manos, pero concluyó en que lo más responsable era dársela personalmente.

A pesar de estar totalmente consciente de que estaba mal, sentía unas ganas casi irreprimibles de ir con Harry y confesarle la cruda realidad, esperando que su sola presencia pudiera serle de consuelo y así lograr obtener un poco de fuerza de voluntad para aventurarse en sus tenebrosos pensamientos y así encontrar la mejor solución a este dilema.

Pero no… no podría someterlo a una carga como esa aún, no era capaz de provocar esos sentimientos en él, pues estaba casi segura de que al contarle sus probables hallazgos, si le confesara que estaba amando a su más mortal enemiga y que sus sentimientos eran causa de dicho acontecimiento… No, sencillamente era imposible.

Decirle todo eso significaba que estaba obligado a elegir entre su felicidad o la libertad del mundo al que pertenecía, quizá hasta sobre su propia vida.

En ese momento aún tenía la esperanza de estar equivocada, lo deseaba con vehemencia, jamás había querido estar más errada en toda su vida. Quizá había sufrido una contusión o alguna especie de trauma y eso era lo que la ponía tan paranoica; tal vez el tener tan presente el tema de los horrocruxes estaba engañando a su mente, haciéndole creer absurdamente todo esto. Era totalmente incoherente pensar en la existencia de una persona que al mismo tiempo fuera un artilugio tan maldito, era imposible albergar un fragmento de alma ajeno, _¿lo es?, _pensó.

El vano intento de tranquilizarse fue atajado por su instinto lógico, pues tan pronto intento refutarle automáticamente se expuso uno a uno todos los argumentos que le llevaron a la teoría actual. Se odio si misma por ser dueña de una implacable e incorregible lógica fría.

Terminando por aceptar que sus ideas no eran del todo descabelladas, pues si enumeraba los hechos, un octavo horrocrux se volvía tan real que, los deseos de estar errada le invadieron nuevamente.

Una vez aceptándose en una situación tan fatídica, resolvió por empezar leyendo sus adquisiciones y así darse una oportunidad para asimilar aunque fuere un poco las nuevas circunstancias, sin embargo, a pesar de tomarlo con mayor calma, eso no mitigaba en lo más mínimo su dolor.

Salió del dormitorio de la misma manera en la que había entrado, dispuesta a enfrentarse de buena vez a lo que le viniera a futuro pero se topó con un joven desesperanzado en medio de la sala común, mirando sin ver los vestigios de fuego restantes en la chimenea.

Harry era, en muchos sentidos, lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, en el tiempo que se necesito fue su amigo casi un hermano, pero de alguna manera jamás estuvo conforme con eso. Dentro de su corazón, se ocultaban sentimientos y anhelos que no se atrevería a dejarlos tocar luz si no veía aunque fuese la más pequeña señal de correspondencia de parte de él, pero no los hubo hasta el día en que el muchacho se estrello directamente con ello, para permitirle así, disfrutar de un amor del que no habían sido completamente conscientes.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Hermione sabía que en él había encontrado su alma gemela, el hombre perfecto y sobre todo el lleno de un vacio que del que no sabía su existencia hasta que Harry se lo hizo notar con el primer Te amo de sus labios. Recordar todo aquello, más que doloroso era angustiante, pues de alguna forma sabía moriría por él en el instante que fuera necesario, inclusive si era por seguirlo. No obstante, jamás lo pensó de esta manera, no de la forma en que fuese él quien portara el augurio de perdida.

Otra lágrima brotó de sus ojos, algo que no podía evitar por el inmenso dolor que atormentaba a su corazón, ¿Cómo sería capaz de dejarle así al hombre que amaba?

- ¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Hermione oculto los libros tras su espalda pero intentando no dejarse ver por él.

Harry se talló los ojos, cansado por tanto pensar en algo que podía volverse obsesionante, se levanto con destino a su dormitorio, no sin antes detenerse frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación de las chicas y soltar un suspiro.

De nuevo vino la pregunta a su mente y pensó, por primera vez en el día con actitud optimista, lucharía por él, por su vida.

Leyó tanto como pudo durante la noche, consulto sus libros, los de Hogwarts, hizo varias paradas en la sección prohibida pero al final de la noche, cuando más necesitaba un poco de ánimo, se encontró abruptamente contra una pared del mismo laberinto, donde la respuesta era la misma: No hay evidencia de horrocruxes humanos, posesión mortal, sacrificio.

Ahora veía porque el trato diferente de todos los Slytherin, sobre todo de Snape y Malfoy, veía el transfundo de su aparente amabilidad, también lograba entender la manera en que había logrado _escapar _ de sus manos, lo veía con tal claridad que se llenaba de coraje tan sólo de pensar su estúpida ingenuidad.

No había mayor solución que dar su último aliento por la posibilidad de deshacerse de Voldemort, esto bajo la condición de que Harry no se viera envuelto en la decisión y, por ende, quedara exento de cualquier culpa.

Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió con prisa, no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Voldemort darse cuenta de lo mucho que sabía en ese momento, la pluma se movía con tal furia que casi traspasaba el frágil papel, expuso uno a uno los argumentos y su conclusión, manchando el contenido con lágrimas que se estrellaban sobre la tinta. Y tan pronto termino, le selló en forma de carta y escribió el nombre más adecuado para saber sobre la condición, también dejo la indicación a su yo futuro de entregársela de manera personal a Dumbledore sin alterar lo escrito. Lo guardo en la pasta de uno de sus libros y se echo a llorar, a pesar de jurar que no lo volvería a hacer, era lo único que le quedaba por hacer tras idear un plan que le llevaba a su propio fin.

A día siguiente, tras una noche de tormentosos descubrimientos, decidió vivir sus últimos suspiros lo más alejada de Harry y fue misión sencilla pues estaba enclaustrada en su cama fingiendo estar enferma, pero con la firme e incomprensible negativa de ir de nuevo a la enfermería, temía salir a las garras de Malfoy o Snape y olvidar nuevamente todo lo que sabía en ese momento. Y aunque no lo dijese ni en el pensamiento más valiente, sentía que al salir y ver a Harry de nuevo tan sumido en una tristeza tan precoz por su culpa, sería su fin, no podría alzarse en una idea tan descabellada.

De pronto y ante la aparente oscuridad que brindaban las cortinas corridas en su cama, fue capaz de enfocar una lechuza de plumaje negro en el alfeizar de la ventana, tan brillante que parecía ser lubricado con aceite. El ave entro con elegancia tan sólo para posar un fragmento de pergamino entre las sabanas de su cama y salió envuelta en una súbita y limpia explosión.

El papel sólo rezaba en letra limpia pero sumamente apretada: _Mazmorras, media noche._

Quien fuera el autor de esa nota, sabía claramente lo que estaba sucediendo con ella, sobre todo estaba al tanto de su conocimiento actual sobre su desaparición en vacaciones. Quizá era una trampa para atraerle y borrarle de nueva cuenta la memoria.

Como sea, no estaba dispuesta a seguir encerrada consumiéndose en la miseria que se estaba imponiendo, así no avanzaría, sólo estancaría sus planes y parecería una cobarde, tan poco capaz de enfrentarse a lo que Harry se había enfrentado desde su primer año de vida.

Decidió ir al único lugar donde lo que sabía tendría el uso adecuado y donde, para variar, podrían darle aunque fuera más opciones a las circunstancias. Recorrió los pasillos en destino a la oficina del anciano director, con la carta en mano y sin la más mínima intención de detenerse antes un horrible futuro que a pesar de no querer verlo así, era bastante cercano.

Como lo previo, Dumbledore estaba ausente pero eso no representaba un inconveniente, en realidad así lo esperaba pues no sentía tanto valor como para observar aquellas orbes celestes bajo la acusación de enemistad involuntaria. Tan sólo abandono la nota bajo la puerta, sabiendo que la única persona que podría verle sería el anciano director cuando retornara del lugar donde estuviera.

Cuando regresaba a la Sala común, para aprovechar las horas de descanso y terminar algunos deberes que le faltaban para el profesor Flitwick, se encontró con una habitación abarrotada de jóvenes que contrariamente a los tiempos que estaban viviendo, estaban sumidos en un animado bullicio sobre el partido de Quidditch el sábado.

Cuando intento zafarse de las emociones que llenaban la atmosfera de la sala común, Ginny se interpuso en su camino, con cara seria que denotaba cierto disgusto.

- Me parecía que estabas enferma- comento en tono seco, casi con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz- He ido a buscarte.

- Tenía que hacer un par de cosas- contesto Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa, tenía que toparse exclusivamente con la única persona que le encantaba interrogarle sobre _aquello_.

- Vaya- su amiga alzo las cejas en señal de falso asombro- ¿Cosas? Me pregunto con quién, quizá con ¿Malfoy?- Hermione se sorprendió de aquella interrogativa.

- No sé de qué estás hablando- se defendió Hermione, queriendo deshacerse ya de la absurda conversación.

- Y yo no tengo idea de que estás haciendo- Hermione le paso al lado pero no sin antes escuchar algo que le atravesó el corazón- Si ibas a joder así a Harry, debiste dejárselo a una persona que en verdad lo valorara.

De ninguna forma podía ampararse ante esas palabras, su actitud ante su pareja había sido todo menos lo que se esperaba de ella, tampoco podía decir nada sobre la conducta de la que era su mejor amiga, estaba muy equivocada en cuanto a valorar a Harry. Pero tampoco se jactaría del sacrificio que cometería por él.

Sin embargo, algo que las palabras de la pelirroja dejaron en la mente de Hermione, era la pronta y necesaria acción para demostrare a Harry que, aunque sus acciones no lo mostrasen, le amaba más de lo que un par de palabras o cualquier caricia le podrían decir. Necesitaba susurrarle incontables veces la razón por la que se enamoro de él, los motivos por lo que su corazón ya no palpitaría si no era en sincronía del suyo, dejarle ver el brillo en sus ojos bajo el que vivía desde el primer te amo.

Sin contar el _hubiera_, sin pensar en el _será, _sólo vivir en el ahora. Todo eso y más quería pasar al lado de ese muchacho de ojos verdes, llenar con las respiraciones contadas el álbum de fotografías, sellar con un apasionado beso el contrato de su supervivencia.

Y, con todos esos anhelos, sólo estaba el deseo de hacerlo pero no el valor de realizarlo.

Tan pronto termino de pensar en lo maravillosa que debió haber sido su vida junto al hombre que amaba, se inclino sobre su baúl y busco un frasco de vidrio donde vertió la verdad y la más pura confesión de la que sería capaz.

La regreso y oculto en lo profundo de sus pertenencias, escondiendo lo que sabía desde tiempos remotos, dejando de alguna manera atrás sus recuerdos más tenebrosos en ese instante…

Ya estaba lo suficientemente preocupado como para ignorar la norma del dormitorio de las chicas, estaba dispuesto a atravesar la barrera y ver si ella estaba bien, le importaba poco los problemas que eso le provocaba, si no sabía nada de Hermione se volvería loco.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo actuando raro, comprendía su dolor en cierto grado pero ya no tanto como para seguir dejándole expresarlo a su manera, le obligaría a sacarlo de otra manera, no le importaría ser pañuelo de sus lágrimas. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era volverla a ver siendo ella, y no sólo recurrir a sus memorias para ver si aún tenía sentido la sonrisa de la que tanto se acordaba. Deseaba ser partícipe de su rubor después de un _te quiero_, ver la inocente expresión dibujarse en su rostro y la irradiación de sus castaños ojos.

Lo peor es que ya no sabía si esperaba demasiado.

Era por eso que se enfrentaría a lo que fuera necesario para observar el más bello de sus recuerdos, llenarse de coraje para llegar hasta su ubicación y gritarle que, a pesar de querer saber sobre aquel suceso, soñaba más con volver a mirarle sonreír.

No podía creer que hacía no menos de 24 horas había tallado sus iniciales en el árbol, que a tan escasas horas, la huella de una genuina felicidad hubiera sido reducido a nada, a la incertidumbre de no lograr que la persona que amaba volviera a ser normal.

Como si el destino no quisiera que se metiera en problemas, Hermione le estaba esperando a un lado de la Señora Gorda, con el gesto inescrutable pero el mismo semblante enfermo. Tan pronto la vio su corazón dio un vuelvo agresivo, _tonta, _pensó pues era mejor un castigo pero tenerle en cama que no arriesgarse y que lo que tuviera se le complicara.

Tras un par de pasos, la cicatriz empezó a molestarle ligeramente, hizo voluntad y lo ignoro, era muy usual en esos días así que no sería motivo para dejar huir a Hermione de nuevo.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- le pidió ella.

Harry asintió, se veía seria, y aunque lo sintió absurdo, aquel tono le daba miedo. Caminaron de manera opuesta a la Sala común, pues no era el lugar más adecuado pero sí el más seguro tras el toque de queda que estaban por incumplir.

Llegaron a un lugar muy familiar donde les esperaba una puerta aparentemente normal y donde sin duda alguna encontrarían lo que estaban buscando; tras cruzar el umbral se encontraron con una pequeña habitación acogedora con una chimenea encendida y un mullido sofá en medio, perfecto para una pareja que lo que más necesitaba era hablar.

- Hermione, yo…- quiso iniciar el chico pero su novia lo silencio con un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Lo siento- le dijo en tono claro y calmado pero al mismo tiempo con un pesar tan explicito que le puso la piel de gallina a Harry- Sé que he estado un poco distante, irritable y apagada, no es que me quiera justificar, pero hay algo que quiero que tengas presente, sin importar mi comportamiento, mis palabras o cualquier otra cosa que no sea este momento, debes saber que te amo y aunque suene repetitivo, es lo único que importa.

- Yo también te…- lo interrumpió de nuevo con el dedo.

- Déjalo estar, no me robes el protagónico esta vez- sonrió y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, mirando el fuego.

No quería escucharlo de sus labios, no quería ese _te amo_ de él porque sabía que le traería sufrimiento antes de lo necesario, en verdad quería dejarlo estar, sólo existir, así, él uno junto al otro, escuchando sus latidos y compartiendo los suspiros.

- Por lo menos déjame pedir una disculpa por presionarte tanto- deshizo el frágil silencio- En verdad necesito que vuelvas a confiar en mí.

- Si lo haces es porque tienes una misión- le dolió el corazón pronunciar la última palabra- pero hay veces en que no hay respuesta a tantas preguntas.

- Podríamos intentarlo- insistió Harry- Podrías deshacerte de la carga de tener en tu mente alguna pista.

Hermione lo miro con los ojos a roce por las lágrimas que se estaban juntando en ello, enjugo su cara con discreción, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para soportar esto.

- Debo hacer guardia en el castillo- cerró de tajo la conversación levantándose y saliendo del lugar con prisa, huyendo de otra vez del hombre que amaba.

Sabía a dónde debía ir, de una manera intranquila lo estaba esperando desde que había abandonado la Torre de Gryffindor y ahora más que nunca, tras un repetido abandono, necesitaba desvanecer los pensamientos que le ahogaban.

Se adentro al lugar que más miedo le daba, estaría más expuesta a los dos lacayos de Voldemort ahora aunque el temor era un poco irónico pues buscaba exactamente lo que ellos le proporcionarían sin el menor problema. Camino por las estrechas escaleras hasta que dejo de importarle el tiempo, la nota no era muy informativa, tan sólo decía mazmorras y las únicas que estaban abiertas al alumnado, las había pasado ya.

Siguió el camino, tan sólo alumbrado por una que otra antorcha en la pared procurando una tenue luz, el ambiente ya de por si sombrío, se agravó cuando llegó al punto en que la luz se fue de la nada, dejándole como única opción la luz de su varita. Y como aditivo a su miedo, uno de los fantasmas de Hogwarts paso por ahí justo cuando recitaba el hechizo.

- Demonios- musito a falta de aliento.

- La chica en lo profundo no debe estar- escucho tras de sí y para su sorpresa era el mismo fantasma que le había propinado un susto de muerte unos segundos atrás- me pregunto si por algo ha venido aquí a buscar- continuo el espectro hablando para sí misma.

- ¿Sabe que voy a encontrar?- inquirió sin voz.

- Si, si- contesto un poco molesta- lo tengo aquí, aquí donde mis visitas son escasas pero él ha venido…

- ¿Quién?

- Aquel, si aquel, pobrecillo, en el intento de ganar tan poco perdió lo que amaba, ha sido él- la mujer parecía no percatarse del todo de la compañía, flotaba encorvada a lo que le parecía ser otro pasillo ajeno a las escaleras en las que estuvo antes- lo ha dejado ahí… es de la chica, la chica que no debe estar aquí pero lo que busca lo puede encontrar por ahí- señalo un viejo bulto tirado en lo que parecía un calabozo.

Hermione lo observo con recelo, tenía la forma de un libro, uno viejo y desgastado por la forma en que estaba empolvado. Miro más la pequeña habitación, tan sólo había eso, una silla rota y un afiche de algún torneo de Gobstones de hacía unos 5o años. Dejo de admirar el lugar y se acerco al libro, que según la mujer, era exactamente lo que tenía que encontrar.

Nunca imagino que al tocarlo, sucedería lo que paso tras el contacto con el objeto, el espíritu aparentemente chiflado, cambio el timbre de voz, de un tono confundido a un tono siniestro mientras recitaba:

_"Dos vidas recaen en un último suspiro, una de ellas es fuente de inmortalidad y la otra revelara la verdad… Entonces, hay que matar para no morir y entre tu sentir reposa la solución"_

Tras sus palabras, desapareció entre la profunda oscuridad, Hermione intento seguirle pero fue en vano, jamás sabría quién era autor de aquel mensaje tan extraño pero tan especifico…

Salió de las mazmorras con su nueva adquisición fuertemente sujeta sobre su pecho, estaba ansiosa por leer lo que viniera en él, pues fuera quien fuera, debía ser importante si se había tomado tantas molestias para hacérselo llegar.

La portada era ilegible, como si las capas de polvo se hubiera adueñado del espacio dónde decía el título, abrió y leyó lo que parecía ser el prólogo de una novela muggle bastante vieja no tenía sentido hasta que llego a la última línea y descubrió tanto el titulo como el objetivo del texto: El arte de esconder los más profundos deseos.

- Hey, ¿Granger?- preguntaron a su espalda, la voz le hizo saltar y tuvo la sensación que se tenía cuando te encontraban haciendo algo que no debías hacer- Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte- Hermione sintió rabia por la amabilidad fingida de Malfoy pero no quería que la descubriera, no ahora.

- Perdona, es sólo que estoy un poco estresada- se justifico, Draco la miro con genuina preocupación.

- Me preguntaba si estabas bien, haz faltado a todas las clases de hoy y ayer no te veías precisamente sana- comento mientras la chica se ahogaba más en el repudio que le tenía, sabía que se deleitaba internamente al interrogarla así y más seria su disfrute si le daba la satisfacción de responder afirmativamente.

- Han sido pésimos días- se limito a contestar.

Malfoy dudo, estaba complicando sus planes el que empezara a importarle lo que sucediera con Hermione, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que fuera ella y no el pedazo de alma de su amo quién más le importara.

En realidad estaba preocupado, sabía que ocultaba algo pues Snape se lo hizo notar desde el día anterior, y haberla visto salir de las mazmorras no era más que otro indicio, temía que volviera a intentar alguna otra estupidez como la de la bañera y que esta vez no estuviera tan cerca para seguir cuidando de ella. Debía usar la legeremancia para despejar sus dudas, pues no debía usar la poción tan a menudo ahora que levantaba sospechas generalizadas la actitud de la chica.

Levanto la varita cuando Hermione se distrajo en lo profundo de sus cautelosos ojos grises, con las palabras en la boca y listo para recitarlas, echo marcha atrás, sintiendo de nuevo el temor de herir a la muchacha.

_¿Qué pasa contigo?, _ se reprocho por los absurdos sentimientos, _es tu misión, la gloria perdida de la familia Malfoy está sobre tus hombros._

Era en vano, cuando cedió al trabajo pensó más en las ventajas y nunca se detuvo a considerar los riesgos…

- ¿Te gustaría un dulce?- dijo como última opción a sus planes- son realmente útiles en las guardias nocturnas- Hermione lo miro con aprendió mientras sacaba de su túnica algunas golosinas exactamente para ocasiones como esa, cogió uno por si acaso mientras él introducía uno a su boca- No están envenenados- bromeo ante la negativa de Hermione para comérselo.

- Mis padres eran estrictos con las golosinas, prefiero guardarlo- respondió como lo hubiera hecho antes, la garganta se le cerró en un nudo imposible, preguntándose si por lo menos serviría para deshacerse de Malfoy.

A pesar de ser viernes y poder al fin tener su primera sesión con Dumbledore, sentía nulo entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de ver al anciano director, mucho menos le excitaba el primer partido al día siguiente. Estaba tan metido en la recapitulación de la noche anterior que se abstuvo incluso de tener contacto con sus amigos durante el almuerzo, más que nada porque tal como el día anterior, Hermione estaba ausente.

Cuando llego la hora de asistir a la primera clase tenía la impresión repetir el día anterior, metido totalmente en sus pensamientos y prestando mínima atención a sus clases, aunque quisiera no entendería bien los conceptos si la mano de su novia no estaba levantada a todo segundo.

Llego al aula y se acomodo en la última banca del lugar, dispuesto a pasar las próximas dos horas sumido en el aburrido parloteo de McGonagall. El gato atigrado giro la cabeza de manera peculiar cuando Potter se tiro con tan poca disposición en frente de ella, aunque lo le culpaba del todo, entre el chismorreo normal del colegio, todos sabían que no llevaba una vida feliz sentimentalmente hablando.

Se transformó cuando la tolerancia para llegar a clase paso el límite, algunos alumnos aplaudieron la perfecta demostración, otros no tan aduladores esperaron con paciencia y otros soltaron un bufido por la misma hazaña repetida; McGonagall inicio a nombrar lista y se detuvo bajo el apellido de la expectativa, Granger, lo repitió dos veces antes de pasar la pluma al siguiente alumno pero un jadeo la detuvo.

- Pre-presente- fue lo único que logró articular la joven al llegar al salón.

- No es digno de un premio anual el llegar tan retrasada Señorita Granger… pero haremos la excepción tomando en cuenta su perfecto record de asistencias, tome asiento por favor- no tenía corazón para dejarle fuera, no viendo el estado en el que se encontraba. Continúo con la lista para seguir posteriormente con un sermón de las tareas anteriores y la complementación del día a día de la plática de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Harry levanto la cara al oír la voz de Hermione y le busco con la mirada hasta verla sentarse en un pupitre lejano al suyo, aunque no era su culpa, había llegado tarde y no le había guardado su lugar. La chica le sonrió antes de volverse a tomar nota de las palabras de la profesora.

Una vez que la clase termino, se sintió como cualquier otro día de cualquier otro año, era como volver a la rutina, Ron se quejaba por la exorbitante cantidad de trabajos, tareas y hojas para leer, en su lugar Hermione lo retaba con comentarios un tanto arrogantes sobre el tiempo que debía destinarle a la educación, aunque en un tono anhelante, mientras organizaba sus notas para guardarles en la mochila al mismo tiempo que caminaban para tomar la clase de Encantamientos.

Harry llevaba la mano de Hermione firmemente apretada por la suya, estaba decidido en convertir el tema de las vacaciones en un tabú para por lo menos dejar que Hermione llevara una vida más pacífica. Entretanto, la muchacha seguía dándole vueltas al libro, pues estaba segura que cualquier mensaje que se ocultara en él, estaba entrelíneas, pues había pasado buena parte de la noche buscando mediante hechizos mayor respuesta.

- Es inútil discutir contigo- se quejó Ron- no podría ganarle al inferi en el que te has convertido, Merlín no permita que llegue al mismo nivel que tú.

- Cállate Ron- le advirtió Harry- en lugar de estar buscando problemas con Hermione deberías ponerte a trabajar en ello.

- Y tú deberías de sobreprotegerla, no es de cristal, ¿sabes?- refunfuño entrando a la clase de Flitwick como alma que lleva el diablo, sentándose con Seamus lo más alejado de la parejita de oro como fríamente los describió.

La hora feliz término tan rápido como inicio, Harry sintió pesado el estomago pues Ron fue bastante solidario con él y ahora le traicionaba- aunque no gravemente- cuando su novia se dignaba a parecerse.

La lección fluyó con rapidez, pero tan pronto se colgó la mochila para ir al Gran Comedor Hermione había desaparecido con el pretexto de tener que hacer algo en la biblioteca. Ron estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para gruñirle mientras se le acercaba pero no tanto como para dejar de hablarle.

- Lo lamento mucho pero hay cosas que no debemos hacer cuando ella está presente, aún está afectada por la muerte de sus padres- fue lo primero que dijo al tenerlo enfrente.

- ¡No es una niña Harry!- reprochó Ron- Debe superarlo y que tu le hagas el mundo del algodón no hará que lo que le lastima deje de hacerlo algún día.

- Para todo hay un momento- siguió Harry.

- Sí, pero cuanto tiempo tienes tú para tirarlo con ternura y cariño- el comentario fue cruel y acertado.

Más tarde, durante la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la ausencia de Hermione se hizo notar por segunda vez, a Ron pareció hacerle gracia mientras que, la persona que más sacaba de quicio Harry, levantaba la mirada con el menor ruido proveniente del pasillo. Draco Malfoy esperaba la llegada de Hermione mucho más que él.

Snape ni siquiera reparo en su inasistencia, como si estuviera al tanto de que iba a faltar y sabiendo eso, Harry intento en vano poner atención, por lo tanto se hizo acreedor de varios puntos menos, algunos insultos de rutina y más tarea que el resto del alumnado, más llevarle el perfecto pergamino firmado con un Extraordinario de Hermione. Eso lo alegro un poco.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Ron cuando el chico tomaba camino a la Torre de Gryffindor- Tienes que llegar a la oficina de… bueno, tienes clase, ¿recuerdas?- simulo cuando algunos curiosos se pararon a escuchar.

- Bien- se resigno- nos vemos en un par de horas, necesito hablar con los miembros del equipo antes del partido de mañana.

- Les avisaré- dijo Ron en señal de despedida.

De camino a la oficina de Dumbledore, Harry fue enumerando los Horrocruxes actuales, los destruidos y los faltantes, también llevaba en mente lo que se supone que Dumbledore encontró en su ausencia. Quizá por fin dieron con R.A.B y el dichoso guardapelo perdido, su corazón dio un vuelco por la emoción, estaba casi seguro de que así era.

- Adelante- la voz angustiada del director le llamó desde el interior de la habitación redonda.

Harry entro lentamente, Dumbledore estaba sentado tras el escritorio con el semblante enfermo y estáticas, intentando simular alguna otra emoción con una jovial sonrisa, tenía la mano aún más enferma que antes de su partida, tanto que llevaba un vendaje sobre ella para disimular la gravedad de la lesión. Más allá, en el escritorio estaban los objetos que antes de su destrucción habían sido uno más de los 7 fragmentos de alma de Rom Ryddle: el diario, el anillo y para sorpresa de Harry, el guardapelo de Slytherin o lo que quedaba de él.

- Hay una historia bastante corta pero interesante tras este último artículo- comento Dumbledore entregándole los restos de una reliquia milenaria- Sirius estaría muy orgulloso por este descubrimiento, Regulus, su hermano…

- ¿El partidario de Lord Voldemort?- interrumpió Harry desconcertado.

- Si, el mismo, nuestro gran timador- se permitió sonreír con cierta nostalgia- R.A.B es nada menos que Regulus Acturus Black, uno de los más representativos miembros de la Familia de Sirius. Él fue quien se dispuso a iniciar la misión que nosotros hemos tomado voluntariamente.

- ¿Cómo fue qué lo encontró?

- Es maravilloso lo pequeño que es el mundo, Kreacher, el elfo de Grimmauld Place, menciono algunos robos de las reliquias de la familia cuando fui en búsqueda de algunos artilugios de la Orden. Todo este tiempo estuvo bajo nuestras narices y lo hemos omitido, casi fue tirado por Sirius cuando vivía en ese lugar- expresó con fingido entusiasmo- Sin embargo, eso no ha sido lo más importante, he comprobado una pequeña teoría que me reservaba para cuando tuviese la oportunidad.

Harry no entendía del todo pero estaba feliz de haber encontrado otro de los siete artículos.

- Como suponía, los fragmentos se llaman entre sí- dijo mirando el anillo negro, causante de la mano casi muerta del director- No lo podría explicar de manera física y tampoco podría mostrártelo, pues el poder en el guardapelo era tan fuerte que tuve que destruirlo.

- Esto es maravilloso- se permitió celebrar Harry, entristeciendo aún más el gesto de Dumbledore.

- A pesar de las excelentes noticias- su tono era melancólico, mezclado con pena, sus palabras iban arrastrándose junto con los pasos que lo separaban del escritorio y lo acercaban más al pensadero- El camino se ha alargado mucho más de lo que esperaba, tengo sospechas que indican un octavo horrocrux, siendo que el séptimo aún me es un misterio, debo decir que no lo esperaba.

- Tenemos tiempo, mientras él no se dé cuenta de lo cerca que estamos de derrotarlo- Harry intento escucharse optimista pero Dumbledore apago su emoción.

- No hay un nosotros Harry, aún cuando encontremos los tres de los cuales estamos seguros, hay uno que no te permitirá seguir, es por ello que he decidió que llegado ese momento, deberás seguir sólo y demostrar tus prioridades- decía esto al tiempo que extraía un recuerdo de su mente con la varita mágica y lo vertía en el pensadero para analizarlo cuando el chico se fuera.

- Señor, estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea, podré terminar con ello. Si con ello logro matar a Lord Voldemort estoy seguro de que nada me detendrá- el optimismo seguía latente en Harry- no importa que fallezca en el transcurso, lo único que deseo es un mundo libre para la gente que amo.

- A veces Harry, el corazón puede más que la razón y por mucho que desees esa utopía, cuando llegue el momento tendrás que elegir entre lo correcto y lo que deseas.

- No comprendo.

- Pero lo harás, ahora ve, disfruta de la poca libertad que este colegio aún te puede brindar, goza de ello antes de que el mal crezca aquí y sea demasiado tarde…

No entendía y no quería preguntarle en ese momento, salió aún cuestionándose sobre _ esa decisión _ que debería tener, estaba casi seguro de que fuere lo que fuere, lograría pasar ese obstáculo.

Entretanto Albus Dumbledore, veía la perturbadora carta consumirse entre lo más oscuro de su memoria, limitándose a sentir la dura bofetada que Tom le había dado cuando tomó lo más puro que tenía el joven muchacho y lo convirtió en algo tan vil.

Una lágrima rebotó en la mano enferma, pues esto sumaba otro cargo a su conciencia.

* * *

Siento tremendamente mi tardanza para actualizar, de no haber sido por el último review que recibí (Por cierto, muchas gracias, me demostraste que alguien lee mi loca historia ^-^) hubiera tardado más en subirlo.

No quisiera justificarme (Neh, la verdad si xD) pero mi carrera es celosa, celosa. No digo que la de ls demás no lo sean pero me tenía tan atope que no había momento para escribir y mucho menos para que la inspiración entrara en mí, de cualquier modo, estando de vacaciones y con dos comentarios esperando una continuación, aquí está.

Lo sé, esta muy soso, le falta algo y hasta cierto punto se pierde el misterio, se los dejo a su imaginación.

Intente poner un poco de los nuevos sentimientos de Draco y creo que me excedí con la conducta tan apagada de los protagonistas, prometo que el siguiente capítulo eso cambiara, se verá más amor, un poquito de acción y sobre todo un Malfoy bastante diferente, creo.

Espero que me dejen por lo menos un review, porque aunque me halaga que la pongan entre sus favorito, eso no me da para seguir, la verdadera inspiración proviene de saber que alguien espera para leer y sin ello, pues no hay empuje. Se valen tomates, sugerencias, quejas, criticas (sólo constructivas, por favor) lo que sea, siempre y cuando me hagan ver que les gusta, para seguirla.

En fin, nos leemos... más no sé hasta cuando.


End file.
